His Dark Angel
by UnknownMiko
Summary: All she's ever known is pain and suffering. All he wants is her love. One man returns vowing to end what his brother started. Will love prevail or will death finally claim its prize….
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 : His Angel **_

_The log of Sesshoumaru Moon_

_I thought I was the only Goth in my school that is until she came along. She was just that wolfs ex-friend Kouga when she started. How do I know because being a junior I have to know these things? She took the entrance exam and was skipped two grades I was amazed how a ningen can be that smart. She also amazes me because she takes kendo, jujitsu and archery. I find myself thinking about her every day. Even in class, my mind drifts to her Kami its killing my grades. However, know what I do not care one bit. She is in all my class but two so I see her every day. _

_Let me tell you about her she wears nothing but black and red. Nothing tight her clothes are always loose and sometimes baggy except for her skirts unlike most of the other girls at our school. _

_Like today, she wore a black shirt with long bell like sleeves and a long black skirt with a split to her knees and black stiletto boots. A silver belt that hung to one side off her small waist. Her knee length raven hair hung in a thick rope braid down her back. She always wears this silver cross necklace, ear rings and a little silver cross in her nose. She's beautiful her pale skin shining like a string of pearls and wearing as little makeup as possible just her eyes lined in black and her plump lips in blood red. She is a dark angel, a goddess, my dark angel._

_She is every guy's wet dream I swear, I bet under those clothes she is all soft and sexy. My dark angel is an easy 5'4 with a small waist and wide hips that make you drool when she walks. Oh, Kami that walk of hers like a run way model. The bounce of her large breast the sway of her hips mesmerizing, beautiful, sexy, exotic._

_However, she never talks to anyone I guess being the youngest junior in our class isn't easy. I have never seen a girl as quite as her; I have never once heard a word from her mouth. Not even when those two whores open their fowl traps and show they have no intelligence. But I will not corrupt my log by talking about those two. Back to my angel, I often wonder what she would sound like would her voice be soft and sexy like the rest of her. Would her voice be soft and musical or loud and annoying?_

_Today she dropped this book as she was walking I guess I'll give it back to her tomorrow at school. I was curious so I looked in it. Sketches it was full of sketches of youkai. Inu and Kitsune mostly and scenes of bloody battles. At the ninth picture, I dropped the sketchbook to the floor in shock it was a picture of me. I was standing in the courtyard looking at the school my long hair blowing in the breeze. It was amazing I was shocked how did she see me I did not see her not that day anyway. And believe me with my senses I can find her miles away her scent is wonderful and unlike other ningen._

_Damn my father is calling me for dinner.. Hate that but I'll see her tomorrow at school._

_Oh, you want to know the name of my Dark Angel; Kagome beautiful right. . ._

_Signed off. . . . ._

Sesshoumaru sighs having to leave his enjoyable thoughts to be with his family. _'Kami I hate dinners with my family,'_ he thought. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he walks into the dining room and takes his seat.

As his stepmother sets a plate in front of him, his father speaks.

"So how is school going Sesshoumaru?"

"Fine father," he speaks coldly not really caring but knowing his father would not leave him alone until he got an answer.

"And you Inu Yasha?"

"Smooth dad smooth," came Inu Yasha's excited voice. The conversation was light at the table as Sesshoumaru became lost in his own thoughts about tomorrow. He looked down noticing his plate was empty and inwardly sighed. For some reasons his half-brothers voice was more annoying than usual.

"May I be excused," he spoke not even waiting for an answer he got up and left the table. Sesshoumaru headed straight for the shower bathing and dressing for bed. When his head touched the pillow and he drifts off to sleep. A smile creeps across his face as he dreams of his favorite female.

Morning came quickly as he showered and dressed in black knee length jean shorts and a gray t-shirt. He tied his black combat boots and picked up his black bag. Entering the kitchen he grabs breakfast and rushed to his car. His black Saleen S-5 raced down the street to the school he was nervous about seeing her today. Her sketchbook sat on the seat next to him he caressed it almost lovingly as he parked in front of the school. He spotted her right off she was dressed in a black and blood red dress with splits up the knees and long bell sleeves. Her hair hung freely down her back and she wore blood red stilettos today. _'I wonder why she always wear long sleeves'_ he thought as she walked right passed his car. _'Oh Kami that walk, is it possible for her to be anymore. .um. . Erotic'_ He didn't even try to stop the low, lustful growl that rumbled from his chest, he jumped out his car calling after her.

"Kagome," she stops than turns to him. Staring at her beautiful face he notices no emotions what so ever can be read in her eyes or on her face. Her aura is almost overwhelming the turmoil of her soul almost oozing from her body. _'Who could have hurt her this bad? What could have happened that was this hurtful?'_ he questions himself as he looked deeply into her eyes getting lost.

Kagome was the first to look away turning her eyes to the ground. She sighed inwardly _'why won't Youkai leave me alone?'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Her eyes**_

"I found this," he spoke holding out the black sketchbook. _'Smooth Sesshoumaru very smooth'_ he thought slapping himself mentally. She stared at the book than narrowed her eyes at him.

He never saw her move only that when he blinked she was putting the book in her black messenger bag. That's when he saw her hands they were covered in black gloves. His eyes held hers for a moment as he stared at her he wanted so much for her to speak. Her face showed nothing being beautiful as ever but her eyes shimmer with something like a thank you than it was nothing. So many questions ran though his mind he hardly noticed her small bow and quick exit.

"Her eyes. . .Beautiful," he whispered. He stood for a few moments just thinking of her eyes adding another thing to the long list of the things he loved about her. Nevertheless, her voice he wanted to hear her voice he sighed walking away to join his friends.

"Why were you talking to that creepy chick Sesshoumaru -sama?" the female wind Youkai hissed. Not liking the fact the Youkai she loved was talking to a ningen. And not just any ningen but the one she hated with a passion.

"That is none of your business Kagura," he growled walking past her to talk to his half-brother.

"You shouldn't talk to her Sesshoumaru -sama. She might start thinking she's someone important."

"Yura do you think to tell this Sesshoumaru who he can talk to?" he growled lifting the female Youkai up by her neck shaking her.

"No. No it's not like that . . . That bitch doesn't deserve to be talk to . . . she is unworthy to be in your presence," Yura spoke trying to breathe as his hand tighten on her neck.

"You will do well to stay out of this Sesshoumaru business wench. Or are you jealous because she is prettier than you Yura or smarter than both you and Kagura together," he growled throwing her to the ground. The others laughed at the two females, they knew the two had a thing of the Inu Youkai but they also knew he didn't return their feelings.

Sesshoumaru walked into his first class looking for Kagome finding her in the back of the class he sat three rows over from her. He watched her from the corner of his eye to see how she acted as the rest of the room acted up every morning since the teacher was always late. The teacher entered the room calling the class to order with a clap of her hands. She ran them through what she wanted to do this semester. Than paired them off into groups of twos.

She explained that this person would be their partner for the rest of the school year no questions asked.

Kagome was shocked to see Sesshoumaru sit down next to her. It wasn't that she didn't like the Inu Youkai she didn't like the way she felt around him. It was unnerving and she hadn't felt anything in so long she was use to being numb, empty.

But around him it was different she couldn't explain it, couldn't put the feeling into words it was just something that hung on the edge of her awareness like a soothing voice whispering to her.

He watched her eyes as her cold stare fell to reveal a glimmer of something but as soon as it was there it was gone. He sighed, writing down his address and handing it to her just as the bell rang. She looked at him curious with a tilt of her head. He felt himself again drawn to look in her eyes.

"Come to my place after school," his tone leaving no room for argument on her part. She just turned and left without a word.

He was a little upset over her dismissal but decided to do nothing. Sesshoumaru was content to take in her scent that lingered after her leaving. His beast growled content in his mind this was the first female him and his Inu agreed upon.

The day flew by quickly as Kagome avoided Sesshoumaru as much as possible. Sure, she had no friends but today she felt lonely. On top of that she was nervous about meeting Sesshoumaru tonight. She knew it wasn't a date but what would she have to say to him.

She sighed again wishing Youkai would just leave her alone.

It was lunchtime and Kagome had gathered up her courage and walked into the cafeteria looking around she spotted him. He was sitting at his usual table with all his rich friends. She knew them all and they knew her having picked on her since she was moved up a few grades. Unlike Sesshoumaru his brother the others picked on her all the time. With maybe the exception of Kouga he use to be her friend. But he still sat silently by while the others teased and picked on her.

She walked toward him not paying attention to the looks from the other students. She stopped behind him touching his shoulder to gain his attention when the wind Youkai Kagura turned and glared at her, which she returned with fever.

Sesshoumaru frozen mid-sentence he knew she was behind him. He smelled her scent when she entered the café but her soft touch on his shoulder made him stop. He had to calm his Inu before he turned to her.

Turning to look in her eyes caused him and his Inu to grow excited as she parted her lips as if to speak. However, she quickly closed her mouth as Kagura and Yura jumped up from the table shouting.

"No one invited you to this table bitch"

"Who said you can touch Sesshoumaru -sama stupid weak bitch," Yura yelled the cafeteria erupted in shouts and yells as the silent Kagome watched the two with a bored expression on her face.

Sesshoumaru was about to say something but was stopped by the glint of amusement in her brown/blue eyes.

He was stunned but excited for the first time she was showing some sort of emotion he found he liked it. The way her eyes sparkled with amusement gave her the look of a child up to mischief. _Oh I can't wait to see what's going to happen' _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: What you and a fight (maybe)?**_

The sparkle in her eyes increased as Kagura charged toward her claws ready to sink into her body only to be side stepped by Kagome missing her. Yura tried to catch Kagome unaware and strike her while her back was turned only to have her wrist twisted and her thrown onto Kagura.

Sesshoumaru smirked and Inu Yasha laughed at the two. They jumped to their feet growling at Kagome. Kagura intent on running Kagome through with her claws charged again this time with Yura running from the other side. As they neared her Kagome back-flipped out the way causing the two to strike each other. They fell to the floor bleeding and howling in pain. The cafeteria erupted in laughter at the two Youkai on the ground.

Over half of them having had been picked on by them at one time or another.

A musical laughter filled the room everyone stopped and looked around for who was laughing like that. But the laughter died down to a giggle. Sesshoumaru hearing a musical giggle close to him turned toward it, she stood perched on top the back of a chair her gloved hand covering her mouth but the giggle still escaped. To him she looked even more beautiful as her once cold eyes twinkled with humor. He lifted a silver brow, Kagome, it surprised him being the most beautiful sound he ever heard. That giggled just made him want to hear her voice more.

Naraku jumped up knocking the chair from under her angry at the fact neither Kagura or Yura could touch Kagome. She was making a fool of them and he would put her in her place.

"This is for my sister bitch," as the chair fell from under her the hand covering her mouth touched the top of Naraku's head pushing him down as she flipped over him. With all the grace of a feline, she landed in front of Sesshoumaru. Him Inu Yasha, Kouga and Ayame laughed and clapped along with everyone in the cafeteria. Seeing Naraku land on top the two female Youkai as they tried to climb to their feet.

Kagome handed him a folded sheet of paper gave him a little bow than left quickly as if nothing happened. Kagome sighed as she walked away _'there goes just being left alone. .but for once that felt good,' _she shrugged.

The Dean the Miko Kaede and a few teachers rushed in one frown from her caused the room to quite. She looked down at the three Youkai on the ground.

"Who did this?" she demanded Kikyo stood up finally

"That little Goth girl Kaede -sama"

"No, Kagome didn't. Kagura and Yura did that to themselves when she jumped out the way. And Naraku was pushed to the floor when he attacked Kagome," a young girl stood up and said loudly. While others nodded in agreement.

"So are you calling me a liar little girl?" Kikyo hissed

"Quite Kikyo, that girl only jumped out the way she never hurt anyone," Inu Yasha spoke finally as Kikyo glared at him and pouted because he ruined her plans to get Kagome in trouble.

"Fine tell these three when they wake to report to my office," the Dean sighed as she turned and left. The teachers and nurses trailing behind half carrying half dragging the three Youkai. Kikyo turned furious to Inu Yasha and hissed.

"Why did you help that bitch? She's nothing," he shrugged even he didn't know why he helped her. He could not say he liked her because he found her somewhat creepy. The way she was all ways quiet even when she walked, you couldn't even hear the sounds of her heels she always wore. The way she dressed in only black and red nothing else and her eyes were the creepiest of all that color couldn't be normal not for a ningen anyway.

"She did nothing Kikyo why not?"

"Yeah what did she ever do to you Kikyo?" Kouga asked curious oh he knew why she hated Kagome but wanted her to say it aloud. He had been friends with Kagome up until two years ago.

"You haven't heard about her have you Kouga? Sesshoumaru?" questioned Ayame looking at the two.

"Heard about what Ayame?" Kouga asked Sesshoumaru stayed silent. "Who wants to know about that bitch?" Kikyo hissed still not answering Kouga's question. She huffed and walked away mumbling under her breath.

"It must be something good to upset Kikyo that bad," smiled Kouga

"Well Kagome like Kikyo is a Miko," Ayame started but was cut off by Inu Yasha

"Yeah so she not as powerful as my Kikyo," he smirked

"Let me finish baka, except two years ago when they were testing the Miko it was found that Kagome is the most powerful Miko ever to exist since ancient times. They say her senses are as sharp as that of a Youkai"

Kouga was shocked to hear it sure he knew she was powerful that is why Kikyo was so angry but the most powerful Miko to exist it blew his mind.

Inu Yasha was in a daze that girl that weak creepy girl was more powerful than his Kikyo; this had to be a mistake. Sesshoumaru he just smirked of course he knew about Kagome being powerful his father's company had run the test on the Miko that year that's how he came to know her. Nevertheless, it was pieces of the test that were blank parts that he wanted to know.

"How do you know this Ayame?" Kouga questioned getting over his shock

"My Grandfather was one of the Youkai that tested the Miko that year. Except it was one thing he was worried about her sense of touch." "Why her sense of touch?" Sesshoumaru finally spoke

"I don't know he never told me sorry," as she was about to comment again Inu Yasha looked at the clock they had to rush off to class. Sesshoumaru Ayame and Kagome all had the same class Ancient Legends. Ayame and Sesshoumaru sat in the back of the class watching Kagome though class and passing notes.

**'What else do you know about her Ayame?'**

**'She can merge with any Youkai without purifying it,' **to say he was shocked at this was an understatement no Miko he ever heard of could do this hell none has ever tried. Nevertheless, here he was sitting behind the most unique creature in existence. Moreover, yes, he wanted her and he would stop at nothing to have her as his and only his. He went back to taking note turning the page he saw the folded paper she gave him.

Finally unfolding the paper, it was a sketch of him in his true form. His blazing eyes turned sky to the full moon howling, as he towered above a forest in all his glory. Staring at the picture his eyes were drawn to the tree that was closes to him on it was craved **'thanks'.** Even though no emotions showed on his face if looked close enough you could see a smile reflecting in his amber eyes.

At his last class, Sesshoumaru sat nervous knowing in a few hours from now Kagome would come to his house and meet his family. His Inu was rattling its mental cage growling lustfully at the thought of being alone in a room with Kagome. He knew his Inu wanted Kagome and had wanted her for the last three years and no other female would do. He tried to be with other females but it never worked he always found himself comparing them to Kagome.

Kagome missed her last class having been called to the dean's office. Here she sat half listening to Mrs. Kaede as she spoke having heard it all before. _No fighting in school ha,_ she thought _no fighting Kami I wasn't fighting stupid woman._ She knew Kaede as well as a few other Miko teachers took upon themselves to watch out for her but still it got on her nerve. Some days, days like these she thought about purifying her own self so she wouldn't have to listen.

Looking at the clock classes were ending so she left walking thought the office. She saw Kagura, Yura and Naraku who were still waiting and smirked at them as she walked out. The building was clear as she walked thought the building and climb into her Hummer and drove home. She sighed _'Kami now I have to go to his home Kami what am I going to do?'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Everything with a passion**_

_The Log of Sesshoumaru Moon_

_Why is she always on my mind? I remember when I first met her during the MIKO Project. Well it was not a project more like they were testing Miko to see how powerful they have grown over the years. _

_I was walking with my father as he was overlooking the trails. I watched all the females talk when I saw her. No, it was not her beauty that made me watch her. It was the way she carried herself the easy way people talked to her and the way she listened to them. She greeted my father as if they were old friends hugging him. He asked her about school; her voice was soft than I could not make out what she said to him. _

_It must have been something intelligent because father stay and talked with her for an hour and in that hour he laughed more than I could remember. I was shocked at first her being so young and knowledgeable because when we got home, father told me mostly what they talked about. Most of the young girls we talked to only talked about their hair and how much were they getting for their participation in this program. Not her._

_My father introduce us one day I was with him during his rounds. However, she just nodded and bowed her head to me not speaking at all. That is what fascinated me about her. She could say so much without saying anything at all. Any day I could be found talking to the young girl or waiting for her to finish a test. _

_I could tell she was always drained after all the tests they put her through but she always found the energy to walk in the gardens with me. _

_My Inu would howl from its mental cage when I was around her growling dirty things about wanting her naked and under us screaming our name. It was attracted to her in the worst way I had to fight hard for control. Especial when she would pat my shoulder or hug me when she was happy. It tore at my heart when I found out one day she had a fiancée and he was going to marry her. At least that is what he told me when he found us in the gardens one day._

_However, she still saw me treated me like a friend even after. What surprised me was I went out of my way to learn everything there was to know about Miko just to impress her. _

_Yeah me I could not believe it._

_Now that I think about it... her fiancée what ever happened to him? What happened in two years that made the way she is now? Moreover, why does she wear those gloves? Does it have something to do with her sense of touch and if so what? So many questions and not enough answers. _

_Now that she is back, I will not let her get a way not this time. _

_Nevertheless, how does she feel about me? _

_She is not cold as most people think I saw the mischief twinkling in her eyes. The amusement, the sadness so she feels something. However, can she feel anything for me? _

_Does she believe like the others now that I am cold and heartless?_

_Damn I am too nervous to type she's coming over tonight ...I want to talk to her but how should I start?_

_Okay I have to do my homework so we can work on our project damn and get this it is on mating between species and our topic __**Ancient Ningen and Youkai Mating Rituals.**_

_Talk about pouring salt in to an open wound _

_Signed off. . . ._

After Sesshoumaru finished his homework, he paced his room nervous. _'She is not going to come I just know it'_ he worried. Even after Inu Yasha had left his room, asking to borrow his car he stilled worried. Of course, he flat out refused his half-brother remembering last time when Inu Yasha borrowed his car. Sesshoumaru remember he had to get the inside of his car detailed and cleaned just to get the stench of Kikyo out. He growled rubbing his temple trying to hold back the headache that was forming.

Reaching her house Kagome sighed slipping out her boots and gloves. She allowed a small smile to slip on to her face looking at the old pictures of her and her mate Shippo. Oh, how he loved to play and have fun his smiling face reminded her of happier times.

She walked around straightening things and then started her homework finishing she looked at the clock. _'Do I really wanted to go?'_ she thought but remembered the teachers' words about failing both partners.

She sighed and got dressed in a black peasant long sleeved blouse that showed off part of her stomach. In addition, black bell-bottoms with a sheer layer on top with a silver chain belt that hung to her knees. She slipped into her black stiletto's and gloves grabbing her bag she rushed out the house locking the door and drove off.

Sesshoumaru's pacing was stopped by a knock at his door he growled at whoever it was to enter.

"There is a young lady here to see you Sesshoumaru -sama"

"Very well Jaken I'll be there in a moment. Offer her refreshment or something," he stated

"As you wish sir," Jaken gave him a little bow than left.

He needed a few moments to calm himself before he saw her. Kami he was excited his heart raced, his palms sweated not that it showed outwardly. As he walked down the steps, a soft musical voice drifted to his ears. He wonders if it was Kagome, it pleased him in many ways as he reached the sitting room. He stopped in the doorway hearing his father's voice and watching him scratch his head confused.

"Tell me that again?"

"You need to reroute the files and install a virus in your backdoor program if you have one in case someone hacks your system again."

Sesshoumaru got lost in her soft voice sure it was beautiful the first time but the longer he listened it became magical. That was the only word he could think of that would describe her voice. It wasn't like any other voice he had ever heard before.

"You're very knowledgeable about these things Kagome. It's nice to know you have furthered your mind still and grown to such a lovely young lady."

"Thank you sir I only like to keep the things I value safe is all. If you have any more questions please feel free to ask me."

"I'll of course pay you for your services. And what's with this sir thing we agreed before that you would call me by my name," Inu Tashio smiled noticing his son; daydreaming look in his eyes.

He turned back to Kagome knowing she hadn't seen Sesshoumaru yet. For some reason she found the floor better to look at than anything. He did not like the way she was acting right now. Kagome has all ways been so open around him as if they were old friends. Inu Tashio sighed _'since that horrible day she has never been the same'_

"Oh no sir, advice is all ways free and I can only give advice sir it's up to you to take it," she spoke ignoring what he said. _'That was a different time'_ she thought silently.

"How can I argue with that at least let me repay you be giving you dinner?"

"I don't know sir, you son might not..."

"I'd lo-like for you to stay for dinner. We could get more work done that way," Sesshoumaru spoke finally after recovering from his daydream just the sound of her voice had caused. His warm silky voice slides over her like a warm hug. She shivered and it did not go unnoticed under Sesshoumaru's watchful gaze nor his father's.

"Well it's settled than," Inu Tashio smiled knowingly he for one was glad his eldest son was interested in the young Kagome. He remember the young Miko even though she had changed some, He just hoped his eldest son did not get his heart broken again this time.

They entered his room as he motioned for her to sit at his desk. Sesshoumaru held back a growl watching her curves as she walked across his room. Kagome took in his room she found she liked it. The room was huge like two rooms in one. The walls were navy blue the carpet and curtains were black. The bed dresser and desk were all some kind of dark oak. Book shelves lined one part of room it was breath taking even the comforter on the bed was black she noticed walking by it and took a seat in front of the desk.

For hours, they sat across from one another taking notes coming up with ideals. She barley spoke except when he questioned her. He was surprised she was so knowledgeable in Youkai mating. Nevertheless, his surprise did not keep him from noticing she never once took off those gloves she wore.

Kagome was confused he kept watching her she did not know what to say to him. The past was the past right no since in dragging it out again it would only lead to pain. She could not afford that right now so she kept on writing as if she did not notice his staring.

Sesshoumaru looked up from their latest notes and noticed she kept rubbing her neck. He stood and walk behind her moving her hand away he started massaging her sore neck. _'Kami her skins soften than silk'_ he though at the feel of her warm creamy skin under his hands.

She couldn't deny what he was doing felt good at first it scared her she didn't know what he planned. His Inu let lose a low growl as he heard her small moan as he rubbed her sore neck muscles.

He took a deep breath loving her scent as it filled the room he wanted so badly to bury his nose in her silky looking hair. At the same time, Kagome was relishing in his scent as she took a deep breath _'rain showers' _she thought losing herself in his skillful fingers. She couldn't stop herself from moaning his fingers felt like heaven.

She couldn't take his closeness so she pulled away from his hands. She did not hear the whimper that came from him as she did this. She grew nervous not knowing what to say to the man standing behind her but a call came from down stairs that dinner was ready. Sesshoumaru told her to leave her papers and things on the desk and showed her to the dining room.

As they reached the dining room, he introduced her to his stepmother Nui. Then pulled out a chair for Kagome and took a seat across from her. Inu Tashio and Nui were already seated at the table when the two entered the room. Nui noticed her husband's smile as his eldest son introduced Kagome than played the gentleman.

Nui looked at Kagome oddly she knew Kagome was a Miko by her smell _'there is no mistaking the smell of her power'_ she though. _'How disgusting eating first with a lowly ningen but not only is she a ningen but a Miko. No son of mine will ever mate something so disgusting'_ Nui frown looking over at Kagome as she ate _'she's silent that's good ningen should know their betters'_ but she was displeased that Kagome ate with the grace of a noble woman.

Inu Tashio and Sesshoumaru took note of Nui dislike of Kagome but they silently hoped she would hold her tongue. Inu Tashio knew his wife her ability to hold her hateful tongue at times was lacking.

Nui looked for any fault she could see in the silent young lady. She found none until she saw something that made her narrow her eyes and a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Is there something wrong with your hands young Miko? Do you have some kind of skin disease we should know about? You are of course only ningen and inferior to us higher beings," she sneered. Sesshoumaru eyes snapped to his stepmother and narrowed at her statement. Oh, how he wanted to hurt her for that one moment of sadness he saw in Kagomes' eyes.

"No Mrs. Moon I've found that my hands are very sensitive. I wear these to keep them safe," she spoke looking down at her gloved hands. She stood quickly keeping her eyes low as she continued. "Please forgive me for being rude I must leave now. Thank you for a lovely dinner I am sorry I ruined it," she quickly left the room grabbed her bag from Sesshoumaru's room _'I shouldn't have come here'_ she thought rushing out the house leaving behind two angry and one smirking Youkai. The front door closing is what brought Sesshoumaru out of his angrier filled stared at his stepmother.

He rushed to the door leaving his father to deal with his wife.

When he got to the door, he saw Kagome's taillights as she drove off. His father walked up behind him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry my pup I should have known," Inu Tashio spoke sadly.

"Its fine father," Sesshoumaru sighed running his fingers though his hair long hair. He excused his self and went to his room closing the door. He started stacking the papers on his desk when he noticed again he had her sketchbook. He caressed the black velvet cover thinking of Kagome _'I could return it but I don't know where she lives' __**'she gave our father her number remember'**__ 'but will he give it to me?'_ after a few more minutes of arguing with his Inu he went in search of his father.

Kagome slowed down five miles from her house tears burned her eye but didn't fall. She hadn't cried since she was ten and would not cry now not over some stupid question.

Kagome knew people thought she was weird, crazy even, but she didn't care even if it did hurt her feelings. People stayed away from her out of fear, hatred, and awe as if she was a circus freak or something.

She hated the questions people asked her more than the looks they gave her.

She could not help the way she was she didn't want to be a powerful Miko she didn't want the extra powers that made her different. She wanted to touch things like everyone else. Kami she hasn't touched anyone or anything since she was a child. Not even her loved ones felt her touch when they were alive. Moreover, she hated herself even more for being what and how she is. She sighed as the ringing of her cell phone brought her out of her thoughts. She paid it no mind as she parked and entered her home. _'They'll leave a voice mail'_ she thought throwing the phone on her bed.

Sesshoumaru cursed again getting her voice mail for the tenth time. Therefore, he just left her a message and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five: Seeing is believing**_

Morning came quickly for the two restless beings neither had slept to well tossing and turning all night.

Kagome rose looked at the clock than pulled the covers back over her head. The dream still fresh in her mind she sighed. . Oh how she hated her life.

Sesshoumaru woke and quickly showered, dressed and left for school. He parked his car and strolled around searching for her aura but he did not find it ant where. _'Maybe she's late' _he thought as the first class begun. The day crept by slowly and still no Kagome he grew worried she never missed a day of school that he could ever remember. He knew there was no one he could ask about her because she had no friends. Between classes, he called her cell phone again and again he got her voice mail. He was at his wits end the more he thought about her the more he worried, he just couldn't get that flash of sadness he saw in her eyes out his mind.

"Where are you Kagome?" he whispered to himself. His half-brothers loud shouts brought him out of his thoughts.

"So how did last night with the creepy girl go?" Inu Yasha questioned as he came to stop in front of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru paid him no mind as he sat in his usual seat in the cafeteria and pulled out his laptop. He heard the whispering of his so-called friends and his half-brother as he typed away. After a few moments of searching, he found what he was looking for Kagomes' home address. He sighed turning off his computer.

_'Okay now I have to think up a good reason to visit. I cannot just drop by after school as if we are old friends. Can I? Would she even see me?'_ than it hit him school she was missing school right? She would need the notes and homework from the classes she missed.

'_That will be perfect and if her parents were gone that would give me a chance to be alone with her' _he smiled and everyone around him froze and looked nervous. He paid them no mind as he went about his self-appointed mission. Sesshoumaru even went to her other classes he smirked at the teachers shocked faces when he said he was her best friend. Oh, he wanted to be her friend all right that and much more. First, he had to find a way to get her to let him in. Sesshoumaru sighed running his fingers through his long hair as he climb into his Saleen S-5 and drove off.

It took him about an hour to find her home or shrine he should say. It sat off the road covering more land an a state park from the looks of it. The shrine looked like it had been around since the federal era surrounded by a thick forest on one side. He drove up the tree-lined road to the front of the shrine. He saw a black limo parked next to her trademark Hummer she always drove.

He strolled to the door and rang the bell but no one answered. He was walking back to his car when he heard voices coming from the side of the shrine. A shiver went down his spine at the wave of purifying energy that swept the area as he walked toward the voices.

One he knew as Kagome but the other was familiar but he couldn't place it.

Sesshoumaru came to a dead stop when he saw who it was that was talking. _'This scene has to be out of a fairy tale' _he thought. Here sat Kagome dressed in black hakama and a red haori her long hair pulled back and tied like a Miko. In front of her sat a Dragon Youkai he knew as Lord Ryuu looking as if in pain. He saw Kagome take off her gloves placing them on the ground as her hand started to glow blue. He listened closely trying to figure out what was happening he did not want to jump to the wrong conclusion.

"Can you help me. . .big sister I know it's asking a lot but. ." Ryuu spoke hanging his head. Sesshoumaru eyes widen when he heard this _'big sister but how?'_

"I'll do my best Ryuu clear your mind. This my hurt and for that I am sorry but you must remain calm"

"I trust you big sister," Ryuu smiled at her warmly hiding his eyes under his blue bangs.

"Ryuu," she started but stopped as he growled in pain. She just opted for smiling at him as he panted for breath.

She could tell he was in a lot of pain no matter how cheerful he sounded.

"I am sorry Kagome I have all ways thought of you as my big sister since we first met"

Sesshoumaru grasp inwardly at the dragons confession every dragon he ever met had a deep hatred for Miko no matter how young or old they were. "Its fine . . . my little. . . Brother. Now transform for me, "In a blink of an eye Sesshoumaru found himself, trap in side of a barrier with a huge blue dragon. It was growling and whining in pain tossing it huge head from side to side. His heart pounded as he watched her approach the growling dragon it could crush her tiny figure without even trying

Sesshoumaru was frozen from fear not for himself but for her he wanted to yell out for her move away. His eyes widen as he watched her walk up to the dragon and placed her head on its stomach rubbing it and cooing to it like it was a baby.

"Hush little one big sister will make it all better. Let me in Ryuu don't fight it," it whimpered bring one its large claws down to rest on her tiny head. Sesshoumaru was shaken from his fear into awe as the blue light from her hands surround the two and she seemed to melt into the dragon. He watches the dragon close its eyes as it whined.

Kagome was not surprised what she found as she enter the dragon; he was being poisoned and slowly. Her mind connected to his calming him into a relaxed state. She used her own body to absorb all the poison from his system. It took a few minutes to repair all the damage done to his body from the poison .Ten minutes later; she slid out his body almost like a ghost.

Sesshoumaru was at a loss for what to do and he hated feeling helpless. He was rooted in his spot as he watched the blue glow turn pink as it pulsed. The pulse faded as Kagome slide out of the dragon, he sighed in relief.

Than he grew worried for her, she looked paler than usual as she fell to the ground in a fit of sickness. She was throwing up blood and something green the stench turning his stomach _'poison'_ he gasped.

Ryuu transformed back into his humanoid form pulling the shaking Kagome to his chest after she seem to have emptied the contents of her stomach into the grass. He stood her on her feet after whispering something into her ear. She swayed for a moment than gain her balance her color return she looked back to the dragon.

"I am fine, Ryuu how are you?"

"Better than ever big sister. But. . "he beamed at her happily, she waved her hand in the air.

"Bring her to me Ryuu you'll get your answer than," she looked at him serious

"Are you sure big sister?"

"Go now Ryuu be careful around her promise me. And bring her here in two weeks' time I'll have everything ready for you," at her words the barrier fell.

Having known her for a long time, he knew when the subject was closed. Therefore, Ryuu kissed her on the forehead pulling her into a hug and bid her farewell. He walked away with a smile feeling no pain.

Kagome waited to she heard his limo pull off. She knew when Sesshoumaru appeared but Ryuu was in pain and he came first. Ryuu had always been nice to her, she helped him when the need arose.

She knew Sesshoumaru was watching her even now she knew he saw her but right now, she was tried and did not care. Still feeling his aura close by she wonder why he stayed? _'What was he waiting for? Why did he come in the first place?'_ She sighed _'probably to call me a freak to my face. I really don't need this right now' _

"I know your there Sesshoumaru you can come out now," she called weakly. She waited for a few moments than heard footsteps she turned to see.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: After believing there's the truth**_

Sesshoumaru approach Kagome after he saw the limo leave he heard her call out to him. _'so she knows I am here might as well make myself known' _he smirked as she turned to face him.

"I am sorry to disturb you Kagome but you weren't in school today. So I brought you the homework and we have to work on our project if you want to pass this class," he spoke hoping none of the worry he felt showed in his voice.

"Don't pertained . . I know you saw what happened," he shrugged as if he didn't care what he saw.

"So, I did but I still brought you the homework," she sighed and turned walking away from him she entered the shrine. He took that as a sign to follow and did just that. He walked slowly behind her watching her every move as she dropped her gloves on the table than took a seat on the sofa watching him. Sesshoumaru was a little uncomfortable under her stare but took a seat across from her on the other sofa. The silence was deafening and he wanted to hear her voice again so clearing his throat.

"Your parents must not be home I rang the bell and no one answered. I follow the sound of your voice," he noticed again the sadness coloring eyes than nothing as if she was blank.

"I have no parents they died. There is no one here but me," she found herself saying. Sadness coloring here voice she closed her eyes for a moment. He thought she was going to cry. Kagome did not know why but she wanted to open up to him tell him things she would not tell others.

"I am sorry"

"Don't be it was a long time ago," she watched as he started digging through his book bag and started pulling out notebooks. "So you can get the notes from today," was his answer to her unasked question. _'What would it hurt?'_ she thought as she got her bag from the hall.

"Would you like something to drink?" he nodded following her into the kitchen. Kagome poured them glasses of iced tea and went to hand it to him but at the last minute changed her mind and place it on the counter in front of him.

"I am sorry about my bitch of a step-mother. .," he started but Kagome cut him off.

"Don't be I am use to it. The looks, the comments . . .you want to know don't you?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too," is what came out but in his mind, he had other thoughts. He wanted to know he was desperate to know. On the other hand, he didn't want to do anything to push her away.

He wanted her to open up to him, he wanted to know all her secrets all her pain. He wanted to know what cause her such sadness, such torment.

She was silent for a long time just staring as if seeing something he couldn't on the floor. He was on edge as he waited for her to speak to say the words he long to hear. "You remember the testing two years ago right?" he nodded "That's when I met you first time Kagome"

"You know than it was announced that I was the most powerful Miko to exist right"

"I heard"

"I am sure; most already know that my senses are equal to that of a full grown Youkai. All my senses that is but my sense of touch" she sighed looking to her hands. "What most don't know is that with one touch I can read most minds, feel your emotions sometimes thoughts, sometimes I can see things past or future. Sometime even merge with a Youkai," she finished in a whisper again looking at the floor.

"Amazing," she heard him whisper.

"NO IT'S NOT DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO NOT BE ABLE TO TOUCH ANYONE OR ANYTHING OF FEAR OF WHAT I WILL SEE, WHAT WILL HAPPEN," she calmed herself taking a deep breath. "The first time I touched someone I was twelve he was a wolf he had gotten hurt by some bear Youkai and I wanted to heal him. I bent over his body to help him and end up slipping into his body. Before I could find a way out they attacked again using my powers he killed them all purifying them to ash. It took three weeks for them to remove me from him and it almost killed me. It hurt for days Sesshoumaru for days I had killed creatures me. I almost lost myself. It was horrible I don't wish this on my worst enemy," her body shook under the remember pain as her knees gave out she slide to the floor her eyes burned from unshed tears.

Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees in front of her left her chin so he could look in to her eyes.

"It okay Kagome he would have died if you wouldn't have helped him. But the Youkai in the yard you touched him?" he felt guilty for asking but he was curious.

"Ryuu is stronger than most believe him to be he can shield part of his mind from me. Most are too weak or if I am exhausted I could lose myself to others pain," she mumbled as he stroked her hair accidentally touching her hand. He felt her stiffen as he drew her into his arms.

Images flew though he mind a small silver-haired Youkai playing in a meadow full of flowers. His mother playing with him talking to him, his mother's death. His father auguring with him, talking to him. His love, his pain, his hate but most of all his curiosity. The birth of his half-brother, his father's marriage to his third wife. More and more images flew thought her mind at an alarming rate. Faces of people he knew emotions that he felt around them bombarded her tried mind. She snatched away from him rocking back and forth trying to clear her tried mind of his thoughts.

"Kagome" he whispered reaching for her again as he moved toward her worry clouding his voice. _'Oh Kami what have I done? Did she see something? I am I the reason she hurting' _Kagome didn't' respond her mind full of images of Sesshoumaru, his family, his childhood, his tears, his pain, his anger, his rage. She knew she had to gain control again but the pain all the pain was too much.

He was lost not knowing what to do for her at this time. So he did the only thing he could think of he held her and stroked her hair. Sesshoumaru heard her mumbling something but couldn't make out what she was saying.

He looked down to see her brown/blue eyes looking back at him for a moment he thought he saw her smile at him. They sat like this a few minutes more than Kagome moved away from him opening a drawer she pulled out a pair gloves.

"No" he started his voice full of guilt for putting her thought that. "I. .I won't touch you again"

"I can't take the chance," she spoke softly. If she would have turned, she would have seen the sad look that shone on his face.

For hours they sat doing homework neither speaking both calmed by the relaxing silence. Kagome cooked dinner as Sesshoumaru talked to her about school and what he was going to do after. Kagome found herself relaxed around him even after what happened earlier. It was late as they sat in front of her fireplace drinking iced tea. The pitcher was empty and Sesshoumaru found himself telling her a funny story when she laughed he stopped and turned to her. "You have a beautiful laugh Kagome," he watched as she blushed and looked away he found he was liking this side of her. When semi-relaxed she was so unguarded most of her torment was gone. He was glad that only he made her feel this way


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Memories and Comfort**_

"You have a beautiful laugh Kagome," he watched as she blushed and looked away from him he found he was liking this side of her. When semi-relaxed she was so unguarded most of her torment was gone. He was glad that only he made her feel this way. Kagome gasped looking at the clock

"I didn't know it was that late"

"Oh well time to go," he stood up taking his plate and glass into the kitchen Kagome followed behind him carrying hers' she sighed _'maybe it won't hurt if he stayed one night' _

"You can stay the night if you like?" he hesitated for a moment not believing his ears. _'did she just?' __**'yup'**__ ' should I?' _

"Why, not if it's not a problem," his Inu surging forth to answer

"Okay let me show you to your room," she spoke softly leading him up the stairs and down the hall till they reached a room. Kagome pushed open the door and stepped in Sesshoumaru right behind her took in the room with a approving nod. The room was done from the darkest gray to silver all the furniture was black the only color in the room was red. The comforter on the bed and the pillows on the chairs sported this color. He watched as she moved though the room opening doors on one side of the room.

"This is the bathroom; there are clean towels if you want to shower. And this is the closet you should find something to fit you"

The bathroom was gray and black marble with red towels he smirked liking it more and more. Coming to the closet he paused in shock it was a large walk-in closet hangers shelves full of black pants shirts of all kinds and shoes. A jealous feeling flooded him '_another man stays here and she offers me his clothes'_

"I think your boyfriend will get mad seeing me in his clothes don't you?" he started angrier clear in his voice. Kagome lowered her head her bangs covering her eyes but she still couldn't keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Believe me Shippo wouldn't mind. He's been gone for two years now," she hated the way she sounded at that moment.

She tried to keep from shaking as the old pain hit her anew like it was just yesterday. She took in a shaky breath trying to calm herself not wanting to fall apart her in front of him. Guilt flooded Sesshoumaru as again her pain; her torment filled the air in the room. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms anything to stop the pain that threaten to drown him at this very moment. "Forgive me Kagome I didn't mean to. . ." she stopped him by waving a hand in the air as she turned away from him and started to walk away from him.

"Think nothing of it," came her whisper as she closed the door. He watched after her for a moment before sighing and turning back to the closet glaring at it as if it had wronged him.

"Stupid... stupid how stupid can I be . . . damn," he found him self-pacing the room furious with himself. His Inu whimpered an apology sad to have caused the girl they loved to remember something hurtful. After two long hours of pacing, he stripped down to his boxers and slide into bed. _'At least he had good taste in sheets,' _he thought loving the feel of the silk sheets against is skin as he drifted off to sleep.

Sleep did not come easy for Kagome this evening even after taking a long hot bath she still wasn't relaxed. The old ache of losing Shippo still ate at her heart as she listened to the sounds of the night drifting through the open window. She grabbed her chest finding it hard to breathe as the pain grew, her head ached, her eyes burning but still no tears fell from her eyes. She turned to look at the bed as the images became clear.

*HDA*

_**The sounds of the night drifted into the dark room as the couple snuggled closer together in the bed. Moonlight streamed thought the open window illuminating the couple. The man laid on his back his tan skin glowing in the light his long red hair fanned out around his head like a halo. He looked so peaceful as he slept with a smile on his face. In his arms lay a pale girl her skin shining like a pearl in the moonlight. Her raven hair mixing with his red the two crated a perfect picture of contrast light, dark, peacefulness, and love.**_

_**They often slept in the same bed together just holding each other his way of protecting her from nightmares. On the other hand, during thunderstorms he knew she was afraid of them since the death of the family. He would hold her whispering words of his love while stroking her hair soothing her fared nerves. **_

_**The Miko loved the forest Kitsune and how he tried to protect her from everything. He was her shield from the world her armor from the pain.**_

_**Earlier that night there was a terrible thunderstorm he had come to her room after hearing her whimpers. She tried to be strong but was failing badly. He just climbed into her bed and pulled her close to him soothing her. Kagome had no fear of touching Shippo had a away of blocking his mind from her which she was grateful for. **_

_**When they finally got to sleep Kagome jumped awake screaming after having a terrible dream. The voices, screaming she didn't know if it was her or someone else, darkness surrounding her. Something splashed on her face she didn't know what but the smell made her stop as she wiped it off.**_

_**Looking at her hands, she saw it was blood that was covering her face. She fell to her knees shaking when something whispered her name. She turned to see the beautiful forest green eyes she loved turn lifeless as they stared that her. It clicked she knew those eyes Shippo she whimpered and scream out waking the Kitsune beside her. Shippo wrapped his arms around the shaking the Kagome whispering to her. **_

_**"It's okay koi it was just a dream I am right here"**_

_**"No Shippo, no I saw you dead I saw you," she sobbed into his chest.**_

_**"No, koi I am right here nothing's going to happen," he comforted her until the sun rose as she finally slept he smiled down at her the girl in his arms. It took a whole day of him trying to keep her calm from that dream.**_

_**Than two days later he was killed brutally just like in her dream, she witnessed the whole thing. Even with her, statement the guy got away. **_

_***HDA****_

Sesshoumaru's eye snapped open as he heard the door open. He saw her as she entered the room as if in a trance. She was dressed in a black silk nightgown it clung to her body showing off her curves with splits up both sides showing her legs as she walked. Her raven hair hung to her knees like a waterfall it swayed as she walked. His Inu growled lustfully form its mental prison. He was hard pressed not to jump out of bed and take her as his own.

He looked at the clock it was 4 am than he looked back at her. _'What is wrong with her? Where is she going?'_

She looked neither left nor right as she walked through the room straight to the closet. He watched as she entered not evening turning on the light and paddled to a place he could not see. He grew worried as he rose from the bed hearing her light footsteps stop and her soft whisper.

"Oh Shippo I should have tried harder. I should have made you believe me," she pulled the shirt from the small shelf burying her face in it. Kagome could still feel traces of him even after two years it was as if he was still there. She wanted so much to go back to make things right to have him hold her like before. Images of him flashed though her mind. She was so caught up in the past she didn't notice the Inu Youkai watching her from the doorway curiously.

'_Is she crying? Oh my angel what is wrong what are you seeing that causes you so much pain?' _

His Inu urging him forward as he watched her start shaking as if moments away from breaking down. Her pain again seeping into his skin he felt her pain deep in his soul. Taking her shaking form quickly into his arms his Inu letting lose a soft growl as if trying to comfort her. She turned throwing her arms around his waist in a crushing hug.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me. Forgive me my Shippo I should have tried harder. I should have made you listen and we would have stayed home," he was shocked at her words. '_Did she think? She is blaming herself but for what?'_ he thought confused. Nevertheless, he was determined to calm her as her pain threatens to bring him to tears.

He did the only thing he could think of as she repeated her plea repeatedly as if waiting for an answer.

"Its okay koi don't blame yourself," he whispered kissing the top of her head. He was torn his body ache from her nearness but his senses whirled from her scent that hung heavy in the air of pain and sadness. It took a while but the combination of his stroking her back and his Inu soft growl she calmed and her breathing evened out. He lifted her into his arms bridal style looking down at the small girl sleeping in his arms he smiled. She felt so right in his arms like this is where she was supposed to be.

Sesshoumaru followed her scent back to her room after deciding she would not like to wake up in his bed. Using his foot, he opened the door the room was done in black and silver. The furniture was black lacquer the comforter pillows silver even the curtains that danced in the breeze were silver. Placing her on the bed, he kissed her forehead and stepped back watching her sleep. Her face was so relaxed so peaceful as she slept he never remember a time when she looked so peaceful.. It was almost frightening to him as his heart skipped a beat watching her.

She rolled over using her arm as a pillow he noticed arms they were stripped like a Youkai. He stepped closer within the strips look like burns _'what in Kami name was she mated before? Those burns who would do that? Is that why she wears long sleeves all the time?'_ he shook his head as it filled with questions. Nevertheless, thinking those were for another time. He stared at her for a few more minutes than left knowing if he didn't he would end up crawling into bed with her.

Smells of food cooking woke him the next morning. He took a hot shower, dressed in faded black jeans and a black muscle shirt placing a studded collar around his neck and fixed the silver chains that hung from his pants. Picking up his black boots, he left the room.

He strolled into the kitchen greeted by the sight of Kagome cooking. She was dressed in slightly baggy black pants with a sheer red long sleeved corset blouse that laced up the back. Her hair was in a thick braid hanging over one shoulder.

He wanted nothing more at that moment than to have her turn around he knew if she looked that good from the back than she would be exquisite from the front. She spoke without turning around

"Morning Sesshoumaru breakfast will be ready in a moment"

"Morning Kagome," he purred watching her shapely behind as she walked around the kitchen.

Breakfast again was done in a comfortable silence.

He wanted to say something anything but could not bring himself to do it. Here he sat across from the woman he wanted so bad it hurt and he could not think of one thing to say.

Kagome was lost in her own thoughts as she ate. _'it was so real that dream last night'_ his ringing phone brought her out of her thoughts. She loaded the dishwasher as he talked.

_'This is so scary why did he stay? Why is he acting as if we have been doing this forever? What is it about him that makes me feel so . . . Strange?'_

Kagome felt him follow her out the front door she was about to say something but he pulled her into his embrace kissing her on the forehead. She stiffened at first in shock no one but Ryuu had hugged her without asking.

However, this was different it was not brotherly like Ryuu it felt strange almost warm like.

As Sesshoumaru got in his car, he watched her smile as she wrapped her arms around herself. _'She should smile more often'_ he thought proud of himself for putting that smile there. He knew it shocked her when he embraced her but he couldn't help it, it felt right but he was glad now he did it. He knew than that his mind was made up she would be his mate. Hey wasn't his father always saying he needed someone well he found her. Oh yes he did and he would do anything to see that beautiful smile again.

She snapped out of her daze with a frown as she saw him drive off. _'I do not have time for this'_ her pleasant thoughts turned dark as she jumped into her Hummer and drove to school.

She parked in her usual spot and walked by Sesshoumaru and his friends into school without a backwards glance.

He saw her when she arrived at school but he knew she would not stop she would not say anything to him. He smirked he would just have to show her that she belong to him. _'Oh yes this is going to be an interesting day' _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: An interesting day at school**_

The morning hours were creeping by and Kagome had begun to get upset. Everywhere she turned there he was, sitting next to her, watching her and she didn't know why. _'Why is he so interested in me? Why is he being so nice to me?'_ she thought remembering earlier going to her second class she tripped and almost fell. But Sesshoumaru arm wrapped around her waist to hold her upright. Her heart skipped a beat for a moment as a strange feeling erupted inside her. _'what was it? Why did he cause this feeling?' _

She shook her head not wanting to think about it but it kept nagging at her as the scene played through her mind. Like this morning after he left her home Sesshoumaru hugged and kissed her forehead. Why did he do that? What was she missing? _'Is this just a game he played so he could laugh at her behind her back with his friend? That had to be it'_ she decided. She was different right...there is no way he would be interested in her. Moreover, if he was nothing could happen it was just wrong.

Sesshoumaru sat next to Kagome in class just watching her out the corner of his eye. He sighed inwardly _'how was he supposed to get her to see how he felt?'_ Kagome was unlike any female he knew, he knew some how she wouldn't be won over by flashy gifts or trips to a high class restaurant. No, he knew he would have to think of something unique for a unique creature such as her. Maybe he would have to ask his father for some help if he couldn't think of something.

He noticed how she shied away from his touch even when he saved her from falling she pulled away from him.

Her tortured voice from last night still echoed through his mind to him she sounded so lost, so hurt, so fragile. But than earlier last night she had talked to him really talked to him even laughed and how he loved her laugh. His heart skipped a beat remembering the sound. _'What happened after she went to bed? Moreover, what did she need forgivingness for that would cause her to act as such?'_

The next three classes went by the same way they would walk side by side. Sesshoumaru staying just close enough so she knew he was there. Than the two would sit next to one another lost in their own thoughts. The teachers seemed to draw some sort of pleasure out of watching the two but none spoke a word. Neither spoke to the other as if comfortable in the silence of the other. However while Kagome was lost as to what she was feeling Sesshoumaru couldn't help but want more. Deep inside he couldn't help it he wanted to pull her soft body to his and taste her delicious looking soft lips. He wanted to show the world that she was his and would be damned if anyone said otherwise.

Lunchtime rolled around and Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome walked away from him as his brother and friends gathered around him. The sway of her hips was memorizing the jiggle of her round behind as she stepped was enough to make him go after her. The lustful growl of his beast in his mind made him shake his head he had to leave those lustful thoughts alone. But he did wonder where she got off to during lunch for he never once saw her eat lunch in the cafeteria.

_'Maybe she leaves the campuses for lunch?' __**'Maybe she's meeting someone and doesn't want anyone to know about it?' **__'No she wouldn't do that' __**'how do you know that?'**_ his Inu did have a point they didn't know what she did but he wouldn't believe the worst not now not when he was so close. He tried to talk her into sitting with him at lunch but it was only met with silence. Come to think of it the closer they got to lunch time the less he felt any emotions from her at all. He would have said something if everyone would have stayed away from them.

"So bro why are you hanging out with the creepy chick?" Inu Yasha was curious he had seen them together all morning walking to classes and he wanted to know why? _'My brother wouldn't be interested in her she is so strange'_ he kept telling himself. Kikyo told him maybe Kagome had put a spell on Sesshoumaru but he knew that couldn't be true. His brother was too strong to fall under any spell especially a weak Miko like Kagome but still something was off about him today. Nevertheless, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I suggest you refrain from calling Kagome names hanyou," Sesshoumaru growled throwing Inu Yasha in the wall.

"What the hell has gotten into Sesshoumaru? Do you like that wench or something? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Inu Yasha spat climbing to his feet as his brother turned his back on him. Again watching the hallway that Kagome just walked down.

"And what if she is? It is none of your concern just show some respect for your betters hanyou," he stated walking away from the group and into the cafeteria not seeing the stun looks on their faces.

"Did he just?" questioned a stunned Inu Yasha '_Oh, Kami he likes that creepy chick, when did this happen?' _

"Hai, I think he did Yasha," stated an equally stunned Kouga _'Maybe this is what you need my old friend'_ he thought following behind Sesshoumaru.

"Wow, to bad Yura and Kagura are suspended I would have loved to see their faces," chirped a happy Ayame following the two leaving behind the stunned Inu Yasha and Kikyo in the hall. Everyone got their lunches and sat down to eat chatting a little about nothing important.

Basically, they were all watching Sesshoumaru to see if he would show any emotions over the missing Kagome. Until Kouga asked the one question on everyone's mind.

"If Kagome's your girlfriend why isn't she sitting with you?" Of course he was curious like the rest of them plus he wanted his old friend to at least gain back that sparkle that she use to have. Sesshoumaru just shrugged and went back to eating but he wondered too where she was? 'What are you doing right now Kagome?'

Across the campus in a little green two story cottage sat two Miko one old and the other young both in deep mediation. The older of the two noticed something off about the younger one.

"What is bothering you child? Is it those dreams are you having them again?"

"Hai and I've been having this strange feeling lately"

"What kind of feeling child?"

"It's kind of hard to explain sometimes if as if my very soul is being torn apart like death. Other times there are moments of peacefulness and extreme calm. it's scary like. .like that time"

"Like when you lost your mate?" she knew it was painful for Kagome to talk about the death of her mate Shippo. Kaede only knew of two youkai that lost their mates and survived but their bond wasn't as strong was the young Miko and her mate.

"Hai, but more intense more painful"

"I assume the moments of pain are when your alone, and the moments of peacefulness are in the company of someone else right child?" _'Could it be possible?'_ the older Miko questioned herself . _'But it has to be if she described it as such'_

"Hai, that is the way it is, I am afraid Kaede -sama is something wrong with me?"

"Worry not my child your soul is just trying to tell you it's found it's mate," Kaede almost smiled at her most powerful students gasp. _'For her to be so powerful she is still in a way childlike in her innocence'_

"It's mate but Shippo was my mate? How can there be another?"

"Shippo was your mate my child but not your souls mate. This one sounds like he is"

"My soul mate," Kagome spoke feeling her soul surge happily at the thought, but her mind told her it had to be a lie _'Youkai and ningen are not meant to be together. Soul mates is a legend creatures were not mean to be together like that'_

Kaede said nothing else because she knew Kagome didn't believe her. But did know that in the end the call of a soul for its mate was something even Kagome couldn't deny. Soul mates comforted each other and wanted nothing but to be close to the other as if by some unconscious act. If fought against the pain in one's soul could be even more painful than losing one's mate. She also knew Kagome's soul mate had to be a youkai if she was denying it so.

Kaede sighed watching her student even she hadn't been able to see behind Kagomes' mask she wore. She often found herself wondering if that girl she saw so long ago was another one of the mask that Kagome wears to try and forget the pain of her past.

She and Inu Tashio wanted Kagome here in this school to keep an eye on the young Miko. Kaede thought back to when she first met Kagome _'She was so young, wise and unstable'_. The young Miko wanted nothing but death and barely spoke to no one until the day one of the other Miko lost control of her powers. Kaede shudder to think about it, if it wasn't for Kagome's quick thinking and barrier Kikyo would have purified every youkai in the building.

When Inu Tashio questioned her why she did it he didn't expected an answer, but Kagome said he had been nice to her and she couldn't let him die.

After that she only talked to him, Inu Tashio was the one to come up with the ideal of introducing Kagome to his eldest son. Through it didn't turn out the way he wanted it too, Kagome didn't come out of her shell as he had hoped but Sesshoumaru came away it would seem with a new lease on life. Kaede wondered though because when introduced to the eldest Moon child Kagomes powers seem to calm some. And that was the driving force that made up her and Inu Tashio's minds about getting Kagome into the school.

Nevertheless, she still worried if she had made a mistake the two never picked up where they left off. But now it would seem that all her prayers were answered in Kagomes' statement now all she could do was watch and hope things turned out alright. Kaede sighed again '_All Kagomes life has been so painful but she has to move on. Maybe just maybe this new youkai can heal her poor heart and torn soul'_

After lunch Sesshoumaru walked to his next class watching for Kagome but didn't see her anywhere, so him and Ayame sat in the back of the class passing note as usual. Fifteen minutes after class started his Inu stirred, as he looked up in walked Kagome she gave the teacher a note and took her seat. _'She's never been late before I wonder if something happened . . . but she looks fine'_ he thought looking her over as she took her seat in the corner in the back of the room. Ayame looked at him in a silent question he just shook his head and went back to listening to the teacher. During class he felt someone staring at him he looked in Kagomes direction, for a moment he saw something in her eyes but she turned her head quickly looking away so he chalked it up as his imagination.

The rest of the day flew by still he stayed close to her even if she said nothing. It bothered him to no end that moment in class _' Why is she staring at me like that and what was that I saw in her eyes?'_ Even he who prided himself on knowing females couldn't place her strange behavior.

The end of the day came quickly and being the middle of the week, they had after school practice, Kendo. At each practice each student faced off against different opponents. This time Sesshoumaru found himself facing off against Kagome.

He had enjoyed watching her sparing against others that thought she would be easy to take down. He loved how easily she defeated all her opponents without even breaking a sweat.

They are the best in the class never once being taking down by anyone.

The whole class stopped what they were doing to watch the two. Sesshoumaru was confident that he would win having watched her so much so he attacked.

Nevertheless, quickly he found all his slashes blocked and returned with fever. They jumped apart as their swords became locked together.

Kagome's mind was blank was she watched his attacks as if detached from the whole scene. He was strong and fast but she knew her being smaller she was just a little faster. The roar that erupted in the gym as she blocked another of his attacks was almost deafening. However, she blocked it out she was determined not to be defeated.

She changed her tactics as she waited knowing what was coming; she had watched him spar as well many times before. He knew she was planning something as her cold eyes flared to life in his mind his beast stirred to life growling about how warrior like and extremely sexy she was. He charged she dropped to the floor sweeping his feet out from under him and slashed at him as she jumped to her feet. He growled blocking her downward swing throwing her back a few inches. He jumped to his feet Kagome charged their swords became locked together again. The gym erupted in a cheer again but was cut short as the teacher called an end to class.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were both covered in sweat and panting for breath as they became lost in each other's eyes. He took a breath taking her scent letting it fill his very soul. The creature within him quickly surged forward grabbing Kagomes wrist as she turned from them. Being the only two left in the gym no one saw as he pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist. When she started to protest his lips pressed against hers softly she stiffen at first. When he felt her arms slide around his waist he nipped at her bottom lip. She sighed as his tongue slipped into her mouth the kissed deepened as his tongue caressed hers. His growl echoed though her making her shiver slightly a small noise of pleasure spilled from her throat. After a few moments he forced himself to pull away from her as he licked his lips the taste of her still lingered. _'Delicious' _both sides of him agreed.

Kagome was shaken first by the fact that he kissed her and then that she let him. _Kami what's wrong with me?'_ was the thought that raced through her mind as she turned and quickly walked away from him. She couldn't look at him no, not now her heart was racing to fast she had to catch her breath. Now was not the time this just proved she had to stay away from him.

Sesshoumaru was joyous yet a little upset having Kagome walked away from him. He knew she had enjoyed the kiss as much as he did. The scent of the beginnings of her arousal filled his nose like the smell of some mouthwatering food. That combined with the smell of her sweat made him even harder Kami he wanted her.

He knew this class was only twice a week but he never really enjoyed it until today. The sparing ended in a draw which showed even to her she wasn't weak as everyone said she was. He loved that she put as much passion into sparing as she did in her art. The kiss left him wondering if she put as much passion in to everything she did. _'All in all this has been an interesting day'_ he thought smirking as he hopped into his car driving home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: _**Getting help for Inu brings comfort to Kagome**_

_The Log of Sesshoumaru Moon_

_It's been two months. .(sigh). . two months and she still avoids me. Maybe I pushed her too far with that kiss. I tried calling her but she won't return my calls so I don't try any more. She won't even come near me in school if I come near her she moves away from me. I wish she would let me explain. But she won't even speak to me not one word. I'd be happy if she yelled at me threatened to purify me something. It's as if she shut herself off from me and everything else. I shouldn't have expected so much from her so soon after having her back in my life again. But, I couldn't help myself her oh so soft and appealing lips as she panted for breath. _

_Even the lowest of youkai couldn't resist such a sight as her._

_Kami I still taste her even now .sweet and delicious...if I close my eyes I can still feel her soft body pressed against mine. I wonder does she miss me as much as I miss her. It was only one night and one kiss but by Kami I need more crave more._

_Thinking about her delicious body leads me back to the strips on her arms. I did some research in the school's library they have some very rare books. In the times before ningen and youkai started to coexist together when a youkai took a ningen mate the ones with some kind of powers changed and lived as long as their youkai mate. Over the years the change only occurred in one out of every forty ningen, now the change is so rare it almost never happens a one out of hundred thousand chance. I also found out that they have to have some youkai blood in them already and that in its self is a rare thing as well. Hanyou are born half ningen half youkai but look more youkai than ningen not the other way around..._

_On advice from father I went to see Ryuu it turns out his father is a friend of my father. We talked about many things specially Kagome. It would seem Ryuu knows most of everything there is to know about her. I found out some shocking things about my dark Angel. I doubt anyone knows those things I cannot even write most of them down. In addition, the things she has done for him over the years are above and beyond the duty of a Miko. She is in every sense of the word his sister._

_I can't think straight knowing what I found out about the woman I love. She has to be strong with what she survived over the years, who could survive that, even my great father almost died when my mother died. I have to write this I have to get it off my mind._

_How does a ningen survived their mates death, from what I heard from Lord Ryuu their bond was stronger than most. And she had to watch as he died in her arms she could do nothing as he faded away. Shippo the youkai I met when she was being tested. _

_Ryuu said she was six when they met and ten when he marked her Shippo was young and lost control. They never completed the bond. Than why was it so strong? It gets stranger because if it wasn't complete than why the changes? How was their bond so strong?_

_Ryuu said they could complete each other's sentences and feel one another's emotions from miles away. It was as if they were twins never having to speak in order to express their thoughts to one another._

_No ningen ever documented to have a youkai mate survived the death of their mate none. And none ever showed the traits Ryuu spoke about. I have to wonder what kept her alive. But none will talk about it. My angel hasn't been living life she's been hiding from it..._

_Signed Off. . . ._

Turning off his laptop, he called to his father to enter but kept quiet watching him as his mind went once again to Kagome. He prayed to Kami she was all right. Sesshoumaru was about to speak when his cell phone rang looking at his ID he saw it was his brother. He sighed excusing himself for a moment he flipped open the phone only to be assaulted by a screaming Kikyo. After a few moments of her ranting, he coldly stated he'd be right there. After telling his father he would talk to him later, he took off to the school to find out what was happening to Inu Yasha.

He arrived on campus within an hour his headlights shining on a bloody scene. Sesshoumaru quickly jumped from his car not even closing the door as he rushed over to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was unconscious his white shirt and hair matted with blood, his face and clothes covered in bloody slashes. His breathing was slow to the point of being none existence along with his slow beating heart. Sesshoumaru growled toward the sobbing girl not taking his eyes off Inu Yasha.

"What the hell happened here?" Kikyo sat rocking next to Inu Yasha holding her cheek.

"That wolf Kouga they fought...Inu Yasha cut the wolf up pretty bad than...the field was covered in some kind of purple gas. Som-Something was holding Inu down I couldn't see it. Kouga struck him over and over again," she sobs. But Sesshoumaru knew she was laying Kouga would never attack Inu Yasha and everyone knew this. He could tell there was something she wasn't telling him but what?

"What were you doing during all of this? You're a Miko right fix this," he hissed.

Kikyo really didn't want to tell Sesshoumaru about how Inu Yasha caught her with Naraku. But somehow she could tell he didn't believe her. But she didn't care as long as she had Inu Yasha wrapped around her finger that's all that mattered.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he watched the miko move closer to his half-brother. Her hands glowed purple as she placed them on his chest for moment nothing happened. Than Inu Yasha arched up letting lose a howl of pain as she poured her holy energy in to his body.

Inu Yasha started to shake violently as his pained howls grew in volume echoing around the empty campus. Sweat poured from his body as his claw hands clenched into fist.

Sesshoumaru had enough he and Inu Yasha really didn't get along but he would not stand by and see him hurt like this. Before Kikyo could blink or get another word out, Sesshoumaru had her up his clawed hand wrapped around her throat she hung in the air gasping for breath. The purple glow of her hands died out as she clawed at his hand trying to get free.

"What did you do?" he growled out as his eyes bleed red. He shook her but his hold on her throat eased a little when he found she couldn't talk.

"I don't...know...I can't..." he shook her again as his growls grew.

"What do you...mean you...don't know?"

"I...I...Can't...help..him," she sobbed as he threw her to the ground. Looking over at his half-brother his thoughts raced _'how am to help you? Who can I get to help you?'_ Blue/brown eyes flashed in his mind as his youkai whined the name of the woman they both loved. He quickly lifted Inu Yasha and carried him to his car putting him in the passenger seat. He heard Kikyo saying something but paid her no mind Inu Yasha's pained filled whines filled his ears as he jumped into the driver seat and drove off.

He drove as quickly as possible finding the shrine he pulled up to the driveway. Pausing for a moment '_what if she won't help him? What if she turned them away?'_ He shook his head _'no she isn't like that she will help'_ the creature within him growled trying to clear away Sesshoumaru's doubt. Lifting Inu Yasha from the car , he saw Kikyo drive up and park behind him. He heard her questioning him again but still he paid her no mind, half carrying his half-brother up to the door he leaned on the door bell.

Kagome had just come from a hot shower as she started to put out the things for her dinner. As she reached for the plate and glass the door bell sounded at first she ignored it thinking whoever it was would go away. Repeatedly it sounded she sighed, _'who ever it is must be in a hurry or real trouble'._ Using her energy she reached out searching for the aura of whom ever it was. What she found was shocking three panicked yet very familiar auras' making her rush to the door.

She took a deep breath tightening the slash of her robe she threw open the door. The fluttering in her soul made her stop as she came face to face with a red eyed Sesshoumaru holding up a barely conscious Inu Yasha, and an angry Kikyo behind them both glaring daggers at her.

For a moment she only stared at him the doubt in his red eyes cutting her to the core. His low whine caught her off guard she stepped aside letting him enter the shrine for the first time in months. Laying Inu Yasha on the sofa he looked back at Kagome as she entered the room behind him followed slowly by Kikyo. She looked up at him waiting for him to speak.

"A fight...poisoned", he growled out stepping backing letting her draw closer to his half-brother.

Kagome shook off the effect his red-eyed gaze had on her as she used aura to search over Inu Yasha for the poison. She gasped _'how is it possible he inhaled it? strange'_ she looked again to the now growling red-eyed youkai as he stared at Kikyo. Who was now moving closer to them while still staring angrily at Kagome.

Kikyo didn't like this at all, first he ignored all her questions now he brought them here to the bitches home. She looked around the room in disgust _'who was this bitch to own such nice things? When I the more powerful and beautiful one still lives' at home'_ she tried to get closer to Inu Yasha but the growling Sesshoumaru stopped her in her tracks making her move back. Kikyo hmp and walked back across the room and took a seat watching them. _'When the bitch fails I'll just step in to remove the poison. Besides no one can remove Naraku's misam so easily the bitch is not that powerful'_

"Watch her," Kagome whispered not knowing if he heard her until she saw the slight shake of his head. She took a few deep breaths to prepare herself as her hands glowed blue she placed them on his lower chest right under his lungs as her hands sunk into his chest. Pouring her energy into his lungs she moved her hands upward trying to make the poison to move.

Inu Yasha arched up as if in pain than his clawed hands wrapped her arms as if to move them. The arms of her robe quickly becoming stained with blood as his claws dug into her arms.

Sesshoumaru turned to them quickly smelling blood his eyes widen seeing his half-brothers claws digging into Kagomes arms. The look on her face was determination as if she didn't feel a thing. _'I'll kill him for hurting her'_ the creature within him growled. He turned back to Kikyo he'll deal with his half-brother later for now he had to keep an eye on Kikyo.

As he opened his mouth as if to howl in pain Kagome covered his mouth with her own a blue glow could be seen shining from her mouth. She took a deep breathe bring the poison into her own body before he could breathe it in again.

Kikyo shot out of the chair as Kagomes' mouth covered Inu Yasha's but a nasty growl from Sesshoumaru made her sit back down. As he turned back to the two his eyes widen again. It shook him for a minute as a pain flowered in his chest watching Kagomes' mouth cover his half-brothers like a kiss. He wanted to snatch her away from his brother but something told him she was helping him so he didn't move. But his youkai ranted and raged from its mental cage wanting to rip his brother to shreds. It tried to push its way out, it took all of Sesshoumaru's willpower to get his youkai under control but even he had to agree he didn't like the scene one bit.

Inu Yasha fell back on to sofa his hands going slack releasing her from his brutal grip. His color returned and his breathing even out as if sleeping. All his wounds flared a pink and sealed up. Only a small noise came from him as Kagome removed her hands and sat back on her knees.

Her head felt heavy as she purified what was left of the poison from his system. A slight headache was setting in as well as the aching of her bleeding arms but she stayed by his side for a few more minutes to make sure he was all right and trying to shake his memories from her mind.

Kagome jumped from the floor and ran into the kitchen sounds of her vomiting echoed back through the quiet shrine. She washed her faced and tried to calm her racing heart. For a moment a few stray images from Inu Yasha mind drifted through her mind. However, they stopped when she felt a slight touch on her shoulder. Kagome turned to the still red-eyed youkai as he gently wiped the water from her face with a napkin. She sighed as his low growl soothed her jagged nerves and calmed the raging headache this time she didn't question it only let it happen.

Sesshoumaru said nothing content to watch her eyes close as if drawing some kind of comfort from him for which he was glad. He stroked her cheek lovingly trying to lend her some of his strength.

She didn't move or respond as he caught her wrist raising her arm to his mouth licking the bloody wounds his half-brother left. A small noise she made caught his interest and flamed his desire for her as he moved to the next arm cleaning off the blood.

Her eyes opened as his growl changed they stared deep into one another eyes she watched fascinated as the red faded from his eyes. The feeling in her soul bloomed again almost painful along with the need to reach out and touch him.

For the last two months, it has been but a dull ache now it flared to life threatening to drown her at this very moment. She wanted nothing more than to run and hide but something in her was keeping her from moving as if what was happening was right, like it was supposed to happen but still she doubted.

Sesshoumaru stroked her cheek again staring into her eyes, wanting nothing more than to pull her into a kiss once again tasting her sweet lips. He had missed her so much just being around her brightens his day. He knew once again he was pushing it but for once she didn't look at him cold for at least that he was grateful. The look in her eyes was so warm and inviting almost as if welcoming him home, the hope of once again being with her burned to life in him again.

Kagome didn't know why but at this very moment she admitted to herself she loved the golden amber of his eyes. What was stranger still was that she let herself feel it. Than as if on cue she slid back into her numb blanket she wrapped herself in for so long.

He had to pull himself away from her eyes as they turned cold again he knew the moment was over. He sighed inwardly as he went to check on Inu Yasha who was now sitting up looking around strangely. He spoke feeling Sesshoumaru enter the room.

"Hey Sesshoumaru where the hell are we? What happened anyway?"

"Kagome's,'" he answered ignoring the rest of his question.

"She lives... here?" he spoke disbelief coloring his voice taking in the room around him. The walls and floor were done in some kind of dark oak that gleamed in the light of the fireplace. The sofa he sat on along with the chairs are all black leather with white pillows placed on them.

Shaggy white rugs lay in front of the sofa and fireplace. White curtains blew in the breeze adorning the windows but only two painting hung on the walls. His half-brothers voice brought him out of the inspection of the room as he focused back on him.

"Yes, she does. Is that how you show respect to someone who saved your life?"

"Saved me...you could just have had Kikyo help me"

"She tried baka and almost killed you," Sesshoumaru growled out the corner of his eye, he saw Kikyo moving closer to Inu Yasha. She hugged him whispering something and he jerked away training his angry eyes on her.

"WHAT YOU LIED TO ME YOU WEAK BITCH"

"She just got lucky is all. I am stronger than her any day I was just tried today from... helping you fight off Kouga remember Inu-baby," she smiled trying to calm him and get him to believe her. It seemed as though he did so her smile widen.

They all shivered at the powerful aura coming their way.

Kagome said nothing as she watched them but her look said it all; the look told them all what words couldn't and left back to the kitchen leaving Kikyo and Inu Yasha shaken.

"Kikyo drive Inu Yasha home, Inu Yasha tell father I won't be home tonight," he walked them to the door and closed it before either could reply than went in search of Kagome. He noticed she had on a different robe as she sat down at the table eating a sandwich with a glass of iced tea next to it. Than he saw another setting across from her, he took a seat.

"Thank-you," he spoke as he sat and ate. She knew what he meant but said nothing. It was than she noticed he was still wearing the clothing he had got from her last time he was there. Inwardly it made her happy for reasons she didn't want to admit. Nevertheless, she said nothing as they ate than he sat and drank his iced tea watching as she cleaned up.

He growled inwardly agreeing with his youkai as they watched her move about the kitchen. Her black robe reached mid-thigh looked to made of silk slid across her skin like a caress. The kimono style sleeves were decorated with silver paw prints. Her long raven hair hung in a thick braid down her back while wet curls clung to her face. _'So exotic like she was made for sex. . .and those legs sexy'_ but he stopped listening to his youkai, as she bent over slightly exposing the strips on her thighs. _'So she does have stripes there why not on her ankles as well...but still I wonder'_ he shook his head knowing if he thought any more about her body she might throw him out.

They worked on their project again saying very little to one another. Once again it got late and he stayed the night once again settling in the room he now called his.

Kagome didn't ask why he stayed, she didn't even ask why he had brought Inu Yasha here to her of all people. However, for some odd reason she felt as ease with him here as if he had always been here in her home.

Kagome jumped awake with a scream her back was on fire. Thunder boomed than the flash of lightening lit up the room. Her heart raced as she broke into a cold sweat while she panted for breath. The male voice was so loud it drowned out everything but the thunder. She didn't notice the crash of her bedside lamp when she fell from the bed.

Sesshoumaru was coming from the kitchen when he heard the noise like something falling. Standing in front of Kagome's door he knocked and entered when she didn't answer.

He entered as lightening lit up the room once again he saw her on the floor on her side whimpering her arms wrapped around her knees.

He quickly went to her calling her name but got no answer from her. Thunder struck again he watched as her whole body stiffen up as if feeling some kind of pain than she let out a scream. _'Not again please not again'_

_**The lightening lit up a small dark room with a little dark-hair girl lay on the floor. Her little body shook under the force of hitting the floor. A tall male stood over the child with a cruel smile on his twisted face. **_

_**A leather belt covered in blood sliced through the air.**_

_**The thunder struck she screamed as the strap struck her back.. Lightening flashed as the male voice yelled 'your nothing, you ugly disgusting bitch. You should never have been born little bitch' than the crushing feeling of a boot in her back. She screams as much as her little voice would let her. Thunder struck and the strap fell again and again. Her back was on fire but she refused to cry she refused to let one tear drop. She wouldn't let him know how he tore her apart. The strap again struck her back as she screamed out telling him what he wanted to hear.**_

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do for her as she whimpered in pain. When he touched her she screamed out.

_"I AM SORRY... DADDY... I'LL BE GOOD"_

Again his eyes widen _'just what is she dreaming? What is causing you so much pain my Angel?'_ nothing he tried worked. She only screamed out as he touched her as if it was hurting her. He drew back as the lightening once again lit up the room. She just draw up her legs tighter as if trying to disappear. The strap of her night gown sipped from her shoulder revealing to his eyes the tops of what looked like three whip marks. They ran from the top of her shoulder disappearing under the gown.

_'What the...?'_ he clenched his fist angry at the marks that stared back at him. Making up his mind and putting aside any questions that ran through it he drew her into his arms rocking her like a child. Sesshoumaru didn't notice the soft growling that rumbled from his chest as his mind raced.

A soft noise echoed through her ear drowning out the thunder. Her eyes fluttered open for which she was grateful the dream still fresh in her mind she shivered. Sesshoumaru looked down hearing her sigh he almost smirked seeing the content look on her face as she twirled a lock of his silver hair between her fingers. The growl stopped and thunder once again threatens to draw her back in to the world of nightmares. Fanatic she clutched his t-shirt shaking

"Please. .please don't stop please," confused he gave into her plea and once again his growl echoed through her.

"It's okay it's just a storm," he whispered softly in her ear stroking her hair. She whimpered burying her face farther into his chest. His grip on her tightens as she started to shake again the scent of her fear and pain filling the room. He tried his best to soothe her but nothing seemed to work. He lifted her to the bed and climb in with her she pulled him closer to her and placed her head on his chest still listening to his low growl covering her other ear with her hand. She calmed a bit as his growl grew louder but still whimpered drawing as close to him as possible.

"Kagome talk to me tell me how I can help you?" he question softly the worry he felt didn't show. He was trying to be as calm as possible hoping it would enough to calm her.

Even the creature within him worried for the woman they loved.

She jumped at every strike of lighting even his growling didn't seem to drown out all the boom of the thunder.

The pain seem to seize her heart flashes of days long pasted raced before her eyes. It would seem she couldn't rest even now after so long the pain threatens to tare her apart. She cursed herself for being weak; she cursed herself for having to lean on Sesshoumaru and appearing so weak.

"There's nothing you can do," her voice tortured and low as if she had been crying and wailing for days. Sesshoumaru frowned and pulled her closer until her whole body lay on his. She was trembling so much he through she was going to broke down and cry.

He wanted to make everything okay, but didn't know how so for the moment he settled for stroking her hair, as the creature within rumbled growls echoed through his chest.

"Tell me why you're so afraid of storms?" he thought for a minute she wasn't going to answer.

"Bad things happen during storms," came her strained voice.

"What kind of bad things? You can tell me," he noticed the tight hold she had on his shirt had loosen some so figured he just keep her talking and everything would be fine.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath no one but Shippo knew of her past. No one but Shippo understood her pain her anguish, her torment. Her voice was whispered and tormented as she started. "My. .my father...my...father. .he would always come. . .come home mad during storms when I was little. I...he would always...he would. I..I could always hear his foot. .footsteps drawing closer to my room as the thunder struck. When the lighting would flash I..I remember he. .he would all ways be standing in the door way pulling off ..pulling off his belt." she stopped moving away from him, she sat up staring at the open door. It was like she could see it like it was just yesterday.

Sesshoumaru again began to worry as he watched her unblinking stare as if she was seeing something he couldn't; he watched her curl over a little as if her back hurt. She started to shake again as her hands fisted her gown over her heart. He did the only thing he could raising to his knees he pulled her back to his chest again a small growl issued from his chest soothing her at least a little. She never blinked or took her eyes from the door as she spoke again.

"The. .the thunder drowned out his. .his footsteps. Li. .light. .ening. ..the lightening would flash and. . .and. . .and. ..and bam he would slap. .he would slap me so hard i. .I would fall from the bed" her voice fell to a whisper as she touches the side of her face as if something was there.

His eyes widen he felt sick to his stomach not wanting her to finish but still knowing that she would. He for first time was afraid for her to finish not knowing where this was going. He supposed it didn't matter. She was talking to him, leading him into a corner of her life none except for maybe her dead mate had tread.

He rested his chin on the top of her head holding her close. He followed her line a vision in his mind he could clearly see little Kagome laying crying on the floor.

Silence hung heavy in the bed room lightening flashed lighting up the room.

"Father. .he ..he put. .put his foot on my lower back while he rips the back of my nightgown..." she took a shaky breath. "It was str...strange," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took a breath to calm himself. His voice was a little strained

"What was strange?" She tilted her head a little as if the scene she was seeing revealed something new. Her voice was so little even he had to almost strain to hear her.

"The thunder. .the thunder boomed just ..just as his. .his belt hit my back. Then.. .then lightening he would. .father would yell. Over and over thunder than my back was on fire. .than lightening and he yelled and cursed me. That's strange. .so very strange don't you think?" he didn't know if he should answer he tighten his hold on her.

He forced himself to swallow the lump that developed in his throat. He hurt for her in so many ways no one should have to live through such pain. And for a moment he could almost taste the horror and pain she must have felt. But he had to know he had to, his voice was whispered and strained. "H-how long?"

"T. .till the storm ended or ...or I passed out from the p. .pain. Th. .there was always so much. .so much blood you know. I remembered thinking that i. .I was dying. The worst the storm the worst the beating. I never knew what I did wrong or if I did something wrong. Just that when it stormed he would come. Do you want to know something?" she whispered. For a moment his chest tightens he couldn't find his voice.

"Know what my angel?" he whispered close to her ear.

"My. .my very first memory is of that same pain. After a while I thought it all just a dream you know by the time...by the time I was eight when it stormed I would crawl into my mind and lose myself."

"Didn't your mother do something say something?"

"I saw her in the door way...a couple of times like she was watching. I use to think 'why want you help me?' The next day she would pull me aside and say 'If you had died at birth or if you had been a boy he wouldn't hurt you' I would be so quiet Sesshoumaru... so quiet. No playing in the house no running or laughing but still when it stormed he would come. Thunder and my back was on fire. .lightening would flash 'you dumb little bitch you should have died at birth' thunder and the fire than lightening 'you youkai whore you shame my family' than the thunder and the fire than the lightening 'you disgusting bitch you shouldn't ever been born' over and over" her voiced died out as Kagome hung her head as if in shame. Her eyes burned but still she didn't cry as the pain washed over her like a tide.

Sesshoumaru felt as if he was kicked in the gut. _'Her mother had'_ he barely managed to bite back a curse, and he never cursed. A flash of rage flared through him _'if they were alive I would kill them my self' _feeling the pulse of her body it drew him from his hate filled thoughts.

Her hands were clenched, her breathing had gone rapid he could feel the rapid beating of her heart along with the quick rise and fall of her chest. Kagome stared straight ahead again not blinking , lost in her memories. Her hands started to glow as if her powers were trying to help in some way. He quickly turned her to face him.

"Kagome? Angel, look at me." Nothing. "Kagome " he said louder shaking her a little.

She jerked and focused, her face filmed with sweat and ghostly pale. "It's not happening now," he said softly running his hand down her back. "See its okay no one's here but you and I" he swung his hand around as if to prove his point.

She took a deep, quavering breath and nodded, her energy drawing back into her body. Her throat still working as she struggled for calm. Sesshoumaru drew her toward him and rested his forehead against hers.

"No one will ever hurt you like that again Kagome," he vowed "Listen to this Sesshoumaru Kagome, my angel I know you did nothing wrong. This Sesshoumaru believes your parents were sick and instead of blaming you they should have been getting some help. Do you hear me?"

She nodded once, leaning heavily into him. "I am so tried Sesshoumaru so very tried"

He could hear the uttered exhaustion in her voice. "You just need sleep is all. With school and healing my stupid half-brother at this point I don't see how you're even awake" he tried to force cheeriness into his voice.

"Not that kind of tired," she whispered. "Never mind will. .will you" she couldn't find the words.

"Yes I'll watch over you all night if I have too," he whispered laying down again pulling her to lie on his chest. Kagome closed her burning eyes and sighed softly as his soft growling and beating heart song her to peaceful sleep.

Sesshoumaru let his mind drifted back over the things she told him. He could clearly see in his mind's eye the sweet little child Kagome use to be, hurt and crying by the ones that was supposed to love and protect her. He sighed running his fingers through her hair. _'Compared to my childhood she's lived thought hell'_ he recalled his last conversation with Ryuu.

**ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ**

**"From what I heard from Shippo which wasn't much her child hood was worst than hell. Than Kami forgive me those same animals she called family died in a car crash. From what I heard she was in the car it was weeks after Shippo had marked my big sister. They were coming from the hospital her father thought Shippo raped her. **

**They were pups what did they knew about sex. **

**But anyway it was storming when they left the hospital and Kagome's father lost control of the car. Kagome was thrown from the car and had to watch as it burst into flames. They never talked about her time in the hospital but Shippo did say once he had to give her blood...me I don't know how she survived. **

**A friend of mine works in the same hospital so they peaked into her file for me. **

**Her little face was swollen they through it was from the crash but than found a large hand print on the side of her face. Her tiny body was covered in buries and cuts. .she had three broken ribs one punctured her right lung.**

**But there were three marks they knew didn't come from the accident... whip marks . .Sesshoumaru. . whip marks on her little back. I ask you who would do that to their own flesh and blood?"**

**ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ**

Sesshoumaru was worried the more he found out the worst it got. Everyone knew her parents had died but to have to watch that had to do horrible things to her mind. Again he questioned himself if the woman in his arms was a ningen at all. Most of the ningen he have ever met that suffered anything turn out to cold hearted and full of rage. But not Kagome he often heard the other Miko teachers even his own father saying what a pure hearted creature she is. Even he could see the pure white aura she held at all times.

The storm outside raged as his mind wondered, every time Kagome would whimper he would hold her a little tighter. Somehow he could feel the depths of her pain and he wanted to make it all better. But how do you get someone who tries to bury their pain inside to the point it hurts them. How do you get that person to see they can share their pain with you and you'll try to help?

Looking down at sleeping angel on his chest he brushed the hair off her face tucking it behind her ear. Only to find the most glorious pointed ear he ever saw. Kagome issued a soft growling sound as he stroked the tip of her ear. He smiled at the thought _'so Ryuu was telling the truth' With the blood she received from Shippo they had bonded as mates. But if the changes started than why did they stop?'_ his mind whirled for a moment with everything he learned from ancient legends class and what he learned about Kagome. He took in her scent and it dawned on him _'of course mating a ningen marking and sharing blood is the beginning... but certain chemicals are pass from the youkai when the couple has sex that is needed to complete the bond ' _Shippo should have known when they grew older what to do so why didn't he complete it? _'I know by the way Kagome talks and the look of the room I stay in he lived here with her than why? I have to fight with myself every day not to touch her but he lived with her for almost three years and nothing happened.'_

He grew tired of questioning himself ,since he could find no answers. His youkai was calm for the first time what seemed like months just being here with her like this. Even if it was caused by the worst thing he ever witnessed.

For now it seemed the calm in his aura along with the soft growl of his youkai settled her torment for now. He only wished she would let him do this when they were both awake.

He watched the small smile creep on her face as she slept peacefully that's the picture he took with him into the land of dreams as well.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 : A little Passion**_

A strange ringing woke Kagome she could see by the little light that beamed through the curtains that it was morning. At first she didn't want to move. The strong beating heart under her ear and the warmth that surrounded her lulling her back to sleep. It's been so long that she felt so secure so warm and didn't want to give it up just yet. But the ringing continued bringing a low growl from the warm chest she lay on tickling her, she giggled softy as her eyes closed sleep again calling her .

Ringing started again she reached out this time to the night-stand answering the phone half awake.

"Hel. .lo" she yawned

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS AND WHERE IS MY SESSHOUMARU BITCH?" came a rude female voice. Kagome knew instantly it was Kagura on the phone. _'But why is she calling my home no one has this number?' _she through just to realize that in her hand was Sesshoumaru cell-phone not hers.

"He's sleeping... would you like to leave a message?" she tried to be polite rubbing her eyes.

"Whore put my Sesshoumaru on the PHONE NOW" Kagura yelled in the phone hurting Kagomes ears. A small growl of displeasure from Kagome shut the raging youkai up. She balanced herself on one arm as she moved her sleeping body up his whispering in his ear.

"Sesshoumaru. .Sesshoumaru someone wants you on the phone," he shivered as her warm breath tickled his pointed ear. Her soft body stretch out over his made his blood boil the raging hard on he'd spent the last hour trying to will away throb painfully. He didn't care who was on the phone. He had heard it ringing but paid it no mind it was nothing compared to the soft body that had been laying on his most of the night.

His youkai surged forth as his eyes snapped open to reveal his red gaze.

His lips softly touched hers at first she didn't respond but ever so slowly she started to kiss him back. He tasted her bottom lip with his tongue she sighed from the pleasure it caused. When her mouth opened his tongue swept in growling at her sweet taste.

Kagome moaned as she felt his tongue stroke hers. In the back of her mind she knew this was wrong but at the moment, she couldn't help but be seduced by the warm creature surrounding her. Briefly she felt him lower her onto her back but she felt a chill. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, her own tongue now playing with his.

The phone was forgotten about as it fell to the bed. The creature on the other end looking at the phone strangely before huffing and hanging up.

Sesshoumaru growled lowly into her mouth loving her taste she was delicious of sweet apples. The kiss became more demanding as he found himself quickly addicted to her sweet taste.

Kagome was lost her soul surged as his lips moved over hers. It felt like a great fire was threatening to consume her at any minute. Sure she had kissed Shippo many times but never did it feel like this. Never was there this burning need that raced through her body like now.

Kagome never noticed as he slipped the straps of her gown off her shoulders. Smoothing his hands across her skin he reluctantly he pulled away from her mouth almost smiling as she tried to follow his mouth. Kissing along her jaw-line he growled softly in her ear.

"Your so...mmm . . Beautiful," as he nipped and sucked at the tip of the most erotic pointed ear he ever laid eyes on. She shivered and issued something between a moan and a growl.

He had always imaged she would be soft and silky but she was so much more. Her skin was softer than silk; smother that of a newborn pup. He kissed down her neck licking the spot where he would soon place his mark. For a few minutes he lavished attention on the spot pleased at her little mewls of please.

She shivered and found she couldn't control her moans as his soft lips moved down her neck and across her collar bone. The taste of her skin was as delicious as her mouth as he nipped and sucked his way across her skin stopped to lick the valley between her large soft breasts.

Kagomes' hands were clenched in the sheets, her long legs wrapped tight around his waist, neither noticed how her gown was now gathered around her waist. His mouth again moved over her swallowing her moans as he cupped her breasts rolling her nipples between his fingers.

Sesshoumaru let loose a lustful growl as he rubbed his harden member into her soaked heat letting her know how much he wanted her. The sound both excited and frightened Kagome.

But something was missing, something wasn't right. Her touch He wanted to feel her soft hands on his hot skin. That's what was missing. "Touch me," he growled in her ear.

Her hands moved toward him but stopped. She shook her head. "No," she whispered pulling her hands back. It was like something in her kept whispering 'Do it touch you know you want to' It was like a burning need but she didn't want to take the chance. What if she saw something? What if she made a mistake and? No she didn't want to take the chance this felt too good for her to mess it up.

Blue/Brown met Gold streaked with red as they stared at one another. "Pleasse..touch me," he growled the plea was easily heard. Lifting himself to his knees, not taking his eyes off her he grab her wrists placing her now clinched fists on his chest. His eyes spoke of his need. Her eyes closed as his clawed hands slid down her arms causing her to sigh as her hands opened giving him what he wanted. He hissed at the heat that seared through him as her soft hands caressed his flesh. Sesshoumaru never imaged it would feel this good to feel her soft touch.

Kagomes body gave a jerk as a loud moan ripped from her throat. He watched as her eyes opened to reveal a crystal blue. He was still waiting for her next reaction she was so still and he had to wonder if he had done the right thing.

There was an instant connection as she was pounced on by a red- eyed growling creature. It wrapped around her senses whispering for her to give in to let herself go. Sesshoumaru's mind was a haze of red filled with nothing but a need for her. His need mixed with hers creating a wall of fire that again threatens to consume everything within her. His emotions over lapping hers to where she didn't know where hers ended and his began.

He watched as she panted for breath licking her lips with a low moan. He took it as a good sign and continued now sliding his clawed hands up her legs slowly caressing every inch of her soft flesh.

It was too much as her very senses were seduced by the youkai; its master was seducing and teasing her body. She was overwhelmed her very skin had become ultra-sensitive. She shook as he caressed her inner thighs stopping short of her covered heat throwing her into a powerful orgasm. _'So beautiful so perfect'_ she heard growled into her mind as he leaned in taking her mouth again in a passionate kiss.

Her cries and moans urged him on he wanted more, needed more. She was beautiful in her passion exotic. Kami, how he wanted her, how he need to be inside her. He was so hard it was painful, but he paid no mind to his body's needs. He cupped her soaking wet panties feeling the heat from her body. He growled into her mouth pushing aside her panties as he slid a single finger between her wet folds stroking her clit. Her moans increased in volume till she tore away from his mouth screaming his name.

He growled his approval plunging the finger deep inside her twitching quivering core. She cried out again at the feeling as he pumped in and out with varying strokes. Again she shook as she panted for breath the tightening feeling begun in her stomach again.

It was too much she tried to pull back away from him from his mind but the creature inside him wouldn't let go of her mind and senses. She wanted to regain control needed to regain control. Her senses were on overload, his emotions her emotions was consuming her as orgasm after orgasm tore through her. She thought she was going to die if she didn't regain control soon, her heart fluttered, her throat ached from her screams. But still a small part of her wanted more.

Kagome bucked against his hand as he kissed his way across her hot sensitive skin teasing her hardening tawny nipples with passes of his tongue. His mouth watered as he leaned over to suck one into his hot mouth. Sesshoumaru teased her by biting lightly and sucking .His fangs grazed over her nipple, throwing her into another orgasm.

Sesshoumaru was drowning in her taste the scent of her pleasure was almost overwhelming him. Her moan and cries were like music blending together into a endless beautiful song. He knew he had to stop soon before things went farther than both of them wanted.

But still he wanted to see how far he could take her. Adding another finger he pumped quickly in and out her quivering core. He watched as her panting increased, her head tossed from side to side. Sweat beaded on her body making her hair cling to her face.

He again teased her nipple with his tongue as his fingers pumped into her wet core quickly. Her body tensed as he used his thumb to press down on her clit. Her body spasmed as she threw back her head screaming her pleasure.

The sensory over-load was too much her stormy eyes closed to welcome darkness. Sesshoumaru watched waiting for her to wake. He sniffed his fingers than begun to lick them clean relishing in her sweat taste.

Kagome woke to the red-eyed youkai licking his fingers and purring happily. His red glaze took her in her face flushed from the pleasure, her soft lips swollen from his kisses. The thin layer of sweat glistening on her beautiful body, **'almost edible'** he settled besides her watching as she rolled to her side. That's when Kagome realized she was naked. A blush crept across her skin and it fascinated him. She tried to pull the sheet up to cover herself but find it moved out of her gasped.

"You don't have to hide Kagome your... beautiful," he growled low nuzzling her side.

"Who are you kidding look at me," she turned her back to him quickly. She gasped feeling his tongue touched her back tracing the scars of her past. He didn't like what she said and attempted to prove her wrong tracing the length of her scars with his tongue.

"These don't take away from your beauty Kagome ...nor does this," he growled finding yet another strip starting at him at the base of her spine right above her soft round behind and around her tiny waist he knew it circled the tip of her hips and ended at both points next to her core.

"There is nothing beautiful about this shell I live in," She whispered.

"That's where you're wrong Kagome. Your beauty is ethereal like an angel," He spoke in to her skin. He felt her stiffen but said nothing. How could he talk to her without letting on how much he knew? "Your mate must have found you as irresistible as I or else he wouldn't made you his mate"

"My mate...you know nothing about my mate and I"

"No, but I have eyes to see. The strips on your body and your ears, you were mated," the change was automatic; she went from semi relaxed to disgust mixed with angry. She shook off his touch and climb from the bed throwing on her night gown.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I wanted to take a moment and thank everyone who read and those who reviewed my little fic. I' m glad you guys like it enough to keep coming back for more ^_^**_

_**Chapter 11: The Monk . . .Rasan?**_

_**"Never accuse my mate of making this disgusting shell. This is all me Sesshoumaru I am natures little joke I am not ningen neither am I youkai, I can't even say I am a hanyou. Don't speak on things you know nothing about." Kagome hissed as her energy spiked she left the room.**_

To say Sesshoumaru was shock at this new information was a understatement. But before he had a chance to go after her his phone rang again.

"This had better be important," he hissed.

"That bitch Kagura has been calling me all morning ranting and raging about some whore answering your phone and hung up on her"

"And this is important to me how?"

"Three hours Sesshoumaru three hours of her whining. Call the wench something just tell her to leave me alone," Inu yasha whined.

"I have better things to do than speak to Kagura or you for that matter. Don't call me again if it's not important," not even waiting for a reply he hung up. He let his mind wander thinking of all the things he knew about Kagome. _'There is no way a creature could be born and be neither ningen, youkai or hanyou. Is there?'_ No matter how he tried he could think of nothing he ever read or heard about that would produce a child that she claimed to be. Maybe it was time to talk to his father maybe he could tell him something. Since it would seem he could get no answers from the source. _'Why I am all ways turning to others for answers?'_ he sighed

Sesshoumaru showered and dressed but still hadn't seen Kagome. As he entered the kitchen the door bell sounded he debated about answering it. _'Might be some one for Kagome'_

When he opened the door he wish he hadn't as he came face to face with a sour looking old man. He was just a few inches shorter than Sesshoumaru, with black /gray hair pulled back into a pony tail, and wore black and purple robes. Which lead Sesshoumaru to believe he was a monk. He felt the disgust and mild angry that radiated from the monk. He cocked a silver brow at the man.

"Well, her choice in friends are lacking but I see she has youkai servants. Now youkai where is the Miko that leaves here?" the monk hissed. Sesshoumaru said nothing looking at the ningen in front of him hate dripping from the ningen like the sweat on his face. "Did you hear me youkai where is my wayward nice?"

Again Sesshoumaru said nothing only turned and walked back into the sitting room. He watched from the corner of his eye as the monk took in the shrine as he walked in and sat across from him.

Kagome entered the shrine stopping as she came through the side doors. A chilling tingle raced down her spine, there is only one person that ever caused that feeling. She rushed though the kitchen and stopped again seeing Sesshoumaru glaring at another. She could almost feel the disgust in the room and, she knew as well it was showing in the man's eyes before he even turned to her.

"Where are your manners niece?"

"Konnichiwa Ojisan- Rasan," Kagome hissed and gave a small bow.

The old monk smiled all most viciously like he enjoyed getting under Kagome's skin. He waved his hand in a dismissive manner smirking. "Well are you going to introduce your Youkai?"

"You speak of my manners, when you should show some of your own. This Tai youkai is Lord Sesshoumaru heir to the Western Territories. Lord Sesshoumaru this creature... opps. .monk is Rasan" Sesshoumaru saw the twinkle of mischief in her eyes as the smug look dead on the monks face. It disgusted him how eager the monk was to please him once he found out who he was. Sesshoumaru just gave Rasan a bored look as Rasan gave him a small bow.

He moved away from the monk and stood next to Kagome. The smell coming from the man was making his nose burn. _'What is that ningen bathing in incense or something?'_

"Well I see your choice in friends have rose niece. Even though it looks bad for a miko to be around as many youkai as you surround your self with. That childish so called mate of yours and that mangy wolf cub wasn't worth the ground they walk on," Rasan spat his hatred showing again.

Sesshoumaru wanting nothing more than to throw him out like the trash he was.

"What do you want Rasan beside to insult my dead mate and Kouga? Who I might add are not here to defend themselves." _'This day is going from bad to worst. Damn what does he want now?' _

Every time her uncle came to the shrine it never failed that he would insult those she knew. Kami she really couldn't dislike the man even after all he did to her. Kagome always wondered why he hated her so much. She could clearly feel Sesshoumarus' angry his need to do something. But tried to remain calm before things got out of hand. Rasan would do the same thing to Shippo trying to angrier him to the point of no return. But in the end she thank Kami it never happen. She was brought out of her thoughts as he spoke.

"I have come to a decision since you can't seem to make the right decisions on your own. Your moving in with me and your new aunt. Start packing girl now," he stopped talking as Kagome erupted into a fit of laughter.

Kagome couldn't help herself it was just so funny. Here she was living on her own since she was fourteen and now he says she couldn't make right decisions. And who had married him Kami she had to be really needy to be tied to that creature. Her laughter stopped as soon as it started.

"I don't think so Rasan. This has been my home since you threw me out remember. Oh and I guess you forgot Uncle Fei is my and has been my legal guardian till I turn eighteen"

"A piece of paper does not make that youkai family. And as your family you will do as you are told," Sesshoumaru again felt his curiosity raise at their argument Kagome called Lord Fei her uncle. Everyone in the youkai community knew him as a hard ass arrogant bastard.

Although he was the best stock broker in the whole of Japan no one could really stomach the snake youkai. Now he found out he is Kagome's legal guardian she even refers to him as uncle.

"Lord Fei is more my uncle than you are so I suggest you leave my home monk. I know you tried to get your hands on my money Rasan and it's not going to happen. If you spent through your own that's your business not mine. I suggest you get your own house in order before you come making demands in mine"

Rasan grew angry over her comments, _'how dare she think she can put me down'_. He raised his hand to strike her but missed as Kagome sidestepped him. Before she knew it Sesshoumaru who had stood silently watching the whole thing, had Rasan up by his throat growling in his face.

Sesshoumaru had enough the filthily ningen was upsetting his intended of course the comments could be over looked. But when he tried to strike her that was going too far. He wanted nothing more than to feel the monks blood on his claws.

As Rasan clawed at Sesshoumarus' hand Kagome was shocked. One side of her was saying the fool was getting what he deceive, the other telling her she should put a stop to this before it went too far.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was in a red haze his blood beast roaring, **'kill him kill the fool'**. His grip tightens around Rasan's neck. A soft touch shocked him as look down to see Kagomes' gloved hand on his arm. Her voice was almost a whisper as she spoke.

"Don't do this Sesshoumaru"

"You would plead for this worm," he growled savagely.

"Hai, he might be an evil man but even his life is important. I am a miko so it is my duty to protect every life even his"

"No, I will not hear it this scum should die"

"I see, so it will take blood... For you to see blood for you to stop"

"Hai," he hissed. Kagome lowered her hand and moved away from him.

"I see than...take my life instead I won't even fight you," _'it's worth it he'll never be able to bother me again. I'll be free'_ shocked golden eyes stared down at her bowed head.

"You would give your life for this creature who calls himself a monk?"

"Hai, I would not be able to live with his death on my conscience. Though I am ashamed to say it he is my uncle and no matter what he has done it is my duty to help all that I can."

He threw Rasan to the floor hoping to Kami that he broke something. Not sparing him a glance he went to Kagome, she flinched from his touch. Again he stroked her soft cheek and lifted her face to his. "This Sesshoumaru could never hurt or end your life Kagome."

Rasan coughed rubbing his neck as he climbed to his feet. He glared watching the two together, his hatred for his niece growing. _'Bitch should have been killed at birth. She is nothing but a blight on my family's name. If it wasn't for what she could give me I wouldn't put up with her. Once I get what I want than that bitch will never again shame ningen kind again'_

"How many lessons do you need niece? First that mangy wolf left and never spoke to you again, than that childish Kitsune mate of yours died. And you could nothing to help him. Now this animal you call a lord. That evil bastard Fei is bleeding you dry behind your back stupid girl. What more do you need to show you ningen and youkai don't belong? This just proves that they are no more than animals," Rasan spat still rubbing his neck.

"Only animal I see here is you monk. I suggest you leave before I make you," Sesshoumaru growled never taking his eyes off Kagome.

"It want be long niece. .they always show their true colors in the end. My door will be open to you," he spoke limping off. When at last she heard the door slam shut she sunk to her knees.

Rasans' very aura seem to choke the life out her, she couldn't understand why. She always tried so hard to not let him get under her skin, he still did. _'Why dose he loath me so? I never did anything to him. So why? What is so wrong with me that I inspire such hatred from my own kin?'_

Sesshoumaru sat quietly next to her just watching as she stared off into nothing. Even he wondered what was wrong with the ningen in Kagome's life. No family, he ever meet treated their children in this way. But what could he say the monk was an asshole she should have let him kill the creature. He watched as emotion after emotion flicker through her eyes. He wished her eyes; her face was always so full of expression, so full of life. Then as quickly as it happened the door slammed shut, she was blank slate.

Kagome as always slid her pain to the back of her mind than stood. She had to take her mind off Rasan, or he would drive her insane. She was all ways weak, why did she have to be so weak all the time? After so long, he still made her feel like a lost stupid scared child. She couldn't afford to be weak and that's what it always came down too. **Weakness.**

"He's right you know," she spoke stacking the books on the table up in a pile.

"How can you believe a word from his mouth?"

"Because youkai and ningen especially Miko are not meant to be together. I was a fool to believe otherwise"

"How can you stand here and say such foolishness, when you were mated before. Not to mention a few hours ago when we were-" she quickly turned to him holding up her hand to silence him.

"Don't say it Sesshoumaru it was wrong okay it won't happen again. Anyway our project is finished you have no more reason to be here," he stared at her not believing what he just heard. He knew she enjoyed just as much as he did now here she was saying it was wrong.

"Now that is foolishness Kagome how can you stand here and say that?" he reached out to touch her but she moved farther away from him.

"Because I know it," she spoke not meeting his eyes. _'How can I get him to see there is no future in such foolish thoughts?'_ That strange feeling again bloomed in her chest bring with it a wave of pain.

"What are you afraid of Kagome?" he demanded angrier clear in his voice. He wanted her to look at him but she wouldn't. In his chest a strange feeling burst to life almost to a painful degree. She was rejecting him, and why because of the foolish words of a creature who shouldn't even call himself a monk.

"I am afraid of nothing," she hissed.

"Then why won't you look at me Kagome? You are afraid of something"

"I fear nothing . . no one," She hissed schooling her face to a blank as she looked at him. "Happy now?"

"You're still hiding Kagome. Hiding and afraid I can smell it on you," hoping to bring out some emotion anything. Before she could answer the phone rang she quickly left the room to answer it.

Kagome hung up the phone swearing to herself. _'Another problem to fix damn it uncle why won't you leave it already?'_

"I'll drop you at home," she stated grabbing her keys and black bag next to the sofa. Sesshoumaru didn't argue he just sighed and followed her out to her Hummer and climb in.

During the drive he studied her, his clawed hands itched to touch her soft skin once again. But he refrained from doing so knowing it would only cause a new argument. After thirty minutes she drove up to his home. He stopped halfway out the door turned back and pulled her in to a kiss.

Kagome stiffened for a moment at the feel of his lips on hers.

But after a few seconds he felt her kissing him back. He wanted nothing more than to carry her up to his room, and finish what he started this morning. _'If this is so wrong why does she respond in such a way?'_ was the thought that crossed his mind as he sucked on her tongue causing her to moan.

That content feeling seeped into her skin when his lips touched hers. Kagome had felt so numb after leaving him this morning almost like her old self. Now this feeling threaten to consume her very soul again, as he sighed in contentment. She shivered as he sucked on her tongue making her moan lustfully. _'I think I...'_ her thoughts trailed off as her eyes flew open, she push away from him.

"No," she whispered. Sesshoumaru almost smiled at his victory.

"Face it Kagome this isn't wrong. But you are wrong to think I would just let you go again," he growled softy stroking her cheek. Kissing her softly he hopped from the truck, waved, and walked away. He smiled for real this time _'you'll come to see what I mean koi. And I'll be waiting' _his blood beast growled in excitement the game was on . . .


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 : Bad Rasan / It can't be helped**_

Sesshoumaru sat in his father's study; he waited patiently till he got off the phone. For some odd reason Inu Tashio knew what his eldest son wanted to speak to him about. Kagome. For what he had heard from his connections the Monk and he used the term lightly, was up to his tricks again. _'What has that bastard done this time? I wish he would just leave the young Miko alone'_

"Now. . what can I help you with my pup?"

"What can you tell me about Kagome?" _'That's my pup straight to the point.'_

"What do you want to know my son?"

"Don't play games father what do you know about her?" Inu Tashio sighed

"I know many things some of which it is not my place to speak on. Maybe if you narrow it down to one subject I can help you."

"Fine, was either one of her parents a youkai?" Sesshoumaru spoke but he wonders how his father knew so much about Kagome.

"No, Memiji was a Miko and Basan was a Monk."

"Who took care of her after her family's death?"

"Basan 's twin brother Rasan until he threw her out"

"Who sat Lord Fei up as her legal guardian and why?"

"It's all public record my son I did. I had you and your brother and couldn't take care of another pup plus Kagome had a mate. Dr. Sano her mates' father brought the matter to my attention. He worried for the girl after his kit broke down one day and told him of the things she suffered at her families hands. So I took them to Lord Fei," Inu Tashio spoke sitting back in his chair.

"It's known that Lord Fei helps no one without getting something in return. So why would he help her so readily?"

"That's a question that would be best answered by him. But I suppose it was for the same reason I and so many others helped her even back then she radiated such an enormous amount of energy, Holy and Jaki. And she never seemed to notice. She talked very little but when she did speak it was if you were speaking to a wise old soul that's lived for a long time. I couldn't let such a unique creature like Kagome believe that everyone In the world was like her family," Inu Tashio growled.

"Father did you know Kagome before she mated?"

"No, my son I only found out about Kagome after the death of her parents."

"So you knew her before the testing two years ago?"

"Everyone in the youkai and Miko communities knew when little Kagome showed up on the radar. The day after she was brought into the hospital from the accident she almost purified a whole hospital of youkai."

"What happened?"

"From what I heard she woke from a nightmare. The night nurses describe a sort of pinkish blue fog that drifted from her room. All the youkai on the floor started to scream in pain no one knew what was happening. A few minutes later the elevator dinged and opened the fog drifted into the elevator but then quickly withdrew. I heard the night nurse's where never so happy to see Dr. Sano till that night. You see Dr. Sano and his son Shippo had come to wish Kagome good night. The fear of what might have happen made the night nurse bring little Kagome to everyone's attention. When I and your Dean the Miko Kaede saw her, she was heavily sedated and her mate was at her bedside." Inu Tashio sighed again as he reached into his desk drawer than handed Sesshoumaru a leather bound book.

Inu Tashio's phone rang seeing who it was he had to answer it. Covering the receiver he spoke to Sesshoumaru's retreating back. "It might tell you more than anyone about Kagome. It was given to me after her mates' death. Fei didn't want Kagome to find it," than he went back to his phone call.

ÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈ

After dropping Sesshoumaru off at home Kagome went straight to Ryuu's estate. Kagome listen for an hour as Ryuu spoke about what had happen and still she couldn't believe it. Ryuu knew his big sister was upset he could tell by the look in her eyes. He growled low in his throat even he wanted to hurt the so called monk. He knew his big sister had more problems than she needed even the ones she took upon herself. But that so called monk, damn if he didn't take the cake. The creature blew in like the wind and causes all kinds of trouble, and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Did he threaten you Ryuu?" she growled low.

"No, you know he only threatens you," Ryuu spoke low.

"Don't I know it, but why would he come back now Ryuu after all this time? What does he want?"

"Besides money you mean. I am sure he wants to make you lose face with the other Miko and Youkai lords. Or it could be for control"

"Control?"

"Think about it Big Sister, Lord Fei and Father were talking a few days ago. More and more of the Youkai Lords and their families come to you for advice or to fix some aliment or problem. When before no Tai Youkai ever really trusted Miko. That makes you even more powerful to have powerful friends don't you think? Well Fei made the comment life would be grand indeed for your family or whoever controlled you."

"That is foolish no one controls me," Kagome spat.

"I don't know how you don't remember, he did Sister. The fear you lived under, you were so unstable than. If you still lived under the fear and torment you did than it would again make it easy for him to manipulate you to his own end," he ran his clawed hands through his blue hair remembering when he first met her the real her. She was so afraid and unsure but so wise for one so young.

The two sat for another hour as Ryuu talked trying to move her mind to other things before she left for home. Mostly he just wanted her to smile at him one time like when they were younger. While Shippo made her happy it still never showed on her face or in her aura like it should.

Ryuu stood in the driveway after Kagome had pulled away as his father drove up.

"Ryuu what is wrong my pup?" his father questioned seeing the look on his face.

"Rasan is at it again father," Ryuu sighed sadly.

"Damn I for one wouldn't miss the ningen so called monk if something were to happen to him," his father smirked flexing his claws.

"Me either father I just wish he would leave big sister alone," Ryuu sighed again.

"I too but my pup is strong is she not, Kagome will make it through this I know she will," his father smiled fondly.

ÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈ

Sesshoumaru left his father's study and glared at his step mother he nearly laughed when she gave a scream of fright when she saw him. Like he really cared who she was talking to on her phone.

_'Maybe one day I can scare her bad enough she'll have a heart attack,' _he laughed inwardly walking away. He barely made it to the stairs when he passed the open front door. The sounds of fighting reached his ears and not just anyone fighting his half-brother.

He stepped out the door and saw Inu Yasha and Kouga fighting as Ayame stood off to the side yelling for them to stop. Kikyo only looked on smirking as if she had done something great. He looked back to his fathers closed study door and then back at the fight and sighed.

"Sesshoumaru?" Ayame called when she saw him. Inu Yasha stilled as he went to throw a punch at Kouga.

"Inu Yasha you know of fathers rule about fighting on or around the estate," he growled

"So what, the stupid wolf attacked me and then he comes over as if nothing happened"

"How many times do I have to tell you Inu- turd I didn't attack you. If I had attacked you, you'd be dead," Kouga spat.

"Whatever, you couldn't kill me if you tried mangy wolf."

"I wouldn't dirty my claws with your filthy blood," Kouga growled Ayame had enough. She grab his arm and pulled him over to were Sesshoumaru was standing. Ayame questioned Sesshoumaru about anything she could think of till she saw Kikyo and Inu Yasha go in.

"Okay I got him here Sesshoumaru. Now ask him," Ayame spoke sitting on the steps.

"Ask me what?" Kouga spoke confused.

"The Monk, I use the term loosely, Rasan?" Kouga growled clenching his fist.

"That bastard. He broke up the friendship I had with Kagome."

"Explain"

"Shippo, Ryuu and me had been friends since we were pups. Ryuu took to her first; I warmed up to her after a while. We played together all the time till Rasan made her attend Miko training. If you could see some of the things she use to do for Ryuu, you would know she didn't need those classes. But she went and we would meet her afterwards. Even with what happened at that place she still saw us. Then that bastard went to my father and told him lies," Kouga spat.

"What did Rasan tell your father?" Sesshoumaru demanded. Kouga leaned over and whispered in his ear. Ayame even though she didn't hear what Kouga said, she saw the widening of Sesshoumaru's eyes and knew it had to be bad.

"I denied it but father wouldn't believe me. Rasan tried the same thing with Ryuu's father but I heard he put him out ...painfully," Kouga laughed.

ÈÈÈÈÈÈ

After Kouga and Ayame left Sesshoumaru finally made it to his room. He didn't go down to dinner not wanting to be anywhere around Kikyo or his step mother for that matter.

If Inu Yasha was stupid enough to believe anything Kikyo had to say he didn't have to sit around and watch him make a fool of himself.

His mind turned to other things as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. The more he found out about the small Miko the worst it got. _'Was there ever anything good in your life Kagome?'_

ÈÈÈÈÈÈ

Kagome jerked awake with a silent scream again she found herself walking the halls of her home to his old room. She quietly opened the door and walked to the same spot she all ways went too.

From the door of the walk in closet, past the hanging pants and three shelves down, was a set of shelves all were empty except for one single black t-shirt. The black t-shirt had a single bleeding passion flower on the front; the words read 'Love Is A Cruel Master'. It was Shippo favorite t-shirt, but he would often give it to Kagome when they were apart.

But she stopped her brows dropped in a frown, something was wrong as she ran her finger along the shelves and picked up the t-shirt. Something was off the comfort Shippos' presence all ways brought was gone, she felt so alone so lost. _'Where are you when I need you Shippo...Please?'_

No arms held her like before; no one whispered that everything was alright. Now it was only silence that greeted her in this place, her only place of comfort, atonement and love. There was only one scent that lingered and it wasn't Shippos' it smelled of rain showers.

She didn't stop herself as she climbs into the bed burying her face in the pillows taking in the scent that lingered there. _'Like a forest after the rain,'_ the comfort she had longed for wrapped around her like a blanket. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered letting sleep take her.

ÈÈÈÈÈÈ

Monday came quickly for the two neither slept well over the four day holiday.

Sesshoumaru was worried having heard nothing from Kagome at all.

Kagome on the other hand was confused and irritated. She didn't want to answer the phone when it rang but found herself wanting to dial it. She wanted to call him so bad but kept herself from doing so. No she wouldn't fall for him it was just wrong.

Sesshoumaru was called into this fathers study before breakfast. He sat waiting for his father to speak. "Can you tell me why I was a paid a very disturbing visit by that Monk Rasan?"

"There is nothing to tell father"

"Did you attack him without reason my pup?"

"No, he attacked Kagome before I knew it my beast surged forward and choke him he was not harmed" _'though now I think it would have been better if I had killed him' __**'you got that right you should had let me slaughter that bastard'**_

"I see...be careful my pup, that monk is nothing but trouble"

"Fine can I go now father," Inu Tashio sighed telling him he could go. 'Kami why me first Inu Yasha and that two bit mike Kikyo. Now Sesshoumaru'

_ÈÈÈÈÈÈÈ_

Sesshoumaru skipped breakfast and went straight to school. Again he was greeted by his half-brother trying too once again fight Kouga. Yura and Kikyo stood off to the side saying nothing.

"Hello Sesshoumaru- sama," Kagura cooed he said nothing but wonder where Ayame was. The female wolf was a fountain of information. "I called you Sesshoumaru what whore answered your phone. Then I called back only to get your answering service. Have you been avoiding me?" Kagura questioned. Sesshoumaru didn't give her answer only the same cold shoulder he all ways did. Inu Yasha laughed moving away from Kouga once the teachers started to show up.

"I told you wench he didn't want to speak to you."

Kagome drove up and parked watching the group, she sighed knowing what she had to do. But she had found his cell phone still in the bed she had slept in the past four nights.

She walked toward the group slowing eyeing the two female youkai and the Miko carefully. When they made no move to speak to her she touched Sesshoumaru's back softly. When he turned to her, she grabs his hand and led him away from the group.

Kagome didn't stop again till they had reached her truck. Sesshoumaru was happy to see her and excited she was also holding his hand. Still he had to question why? Sesshoumaru cupped her chin making her look up at him. When her eyes met his he was almost floored by the emotions he saw there.

Without thinking he pulled Kagome to him wrapping his arm around her. He felt her go rigid and was about to let her go, but quickly changed his mind when he felt her arms wrap around him. His blood beast growled in delight feeling her rubbing her face against his clothed chest as she relaxed in his arms.

Kagome knew she shouldn't feel this way, that this was wrong but she couldn't help herself his scent, the warmth of being in his arms soothed her soul in ways none ever had before. All the stress from the last few days melted away till it was nothing left but him in this moment.

He heard her small whimper as he moved one of his hands from her back. Sesshoumaru almost smiled when he heard her soft growl as he rub the tip of her pointed ear, through her soft silky mane of hair.

Kagura saw red when Sesshoumaru pull Kagome into his arms. She wanted nothing more than to rip Kagome apart. _'That should be me in his arms, not that ningen bitch.'_ But she wouldn't make a scene she had been on the receiving end of Sesshoumaru's wrath once too often.

"No way he's holding that...that bitch that should be me. I am so much prettier than her, and look at her hair," Yura whined causing Inu Yasha to laugh.

"And what is so funny Inu Yasha?" Kikyo questioned looking at him strangely. He didn't answer her; he just turned his back on her and walked into the building. _'I knew it. I knew they were together,' _he silently cheered even if it was with the creepy chick. Most thought he hated his older brother but he didn't. No, he just hated the way his older brother treated him as if he was dirty on his pure blood feet.

Kagura came out of her thoughts as the two pulled away from each other.

"Damn it and that brother of mine would be suspended," she hissed.

"You think he could help us get back at that bitch Kagura," whined Yura.

"Forget him, I have a better ideal," Kikyo said as her plans fell into place.

"Yeah, what kind of ideal"

"Always start with the family first ladies," she laughed walking into the building leaving the others behind. She needed to start putting her plans to work.

Kagome knew she had let this go on far too long. She pulled away stuffing down the cry she felt deep down inside. Sesshoumaru looked down at the female that barely reached his shoulders and sighed inwardly. He watched her curiously as she reached into her sleeve pocket and handed him his cell phone. He never noticed it was missing.

He searched her eyes _'no emotions'_ but he could tell from her scent that her usual torment that followed her had lessen. He could be content with that for now_._

_ÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈ_

First period, everyone groaned when the teacher told them today was the day for their reports. By the fourth group everyone was half asleep. Kagome was sketching as Sesshoumaru sorted through the pages of their report. He smirked looking to Kagome, now if only he could talk her into it.

Shock reign over the classroom. And no it wasn't the fact that Sesshoumaru stood next to Kagome, or that behind her back he twirled a lock of her hair.

No, the shock was the one creature that was always silent. The one creature who most believed couldn't speak at all. The one creature that even the teacher over looked because she was so silent was speaking.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the looks on the faces of the other students, even the teacher looked like a fish out of water.

Kagome's melodic voice drifted around the room wrapping each one up in their report. Once everyone got over their shock, blushes spread across the faces of the females. And smirks across the faces of the males both ningen and youkai.

When finished a few whines of disappointment was heard. Everyone blinked, none could believe she was reading a report and not telling some kind of erotic story. The teacher cleared her throat.

"Well done Kagome and Sesshoumaru your report is one of the best I heard this morning, A+ you two," she chirped happily collecting their papers.

_ÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈ_

Lunchtime rolled around quickly. Sesshoumaru was standing next to the cafeteria doors with Kagome waiting for her to walk away. He went to say something but stopped himself choosing instead to stare into her eyes.

Kouga showed up next watching the two that seemed not to want to move.

"Have lunch with us Kagome?" Kouga spoke up gaining her attention.

Kagome was shaken from her view of Sesshoumaru's golden eyes by a voice she never expected. She turned to Kouga and looked him over. She was shocked he even spoke to her after so long.

She wanted to say 'no' especially when the others showed up. But the look in his eyes made her stop, and nod yes.

"Good, now do you still like those salmon rice balls and those squared jell-o things with the fruit inside?" he smirked at Sesshoumaru and pulled on her shirt sleeve like when they were children.

Sesshoumaru walked close behind them watching the two. Ayame and Inu Yasha walked behind them silently laughing. It would seem they had been right about Sesshoumaru's interest in the silent Miko. Plus, it was an added bonus to see the faces of Kagura and Yura.

_ÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈ_

_None seemed to notice the missing Kikyo. She had seen Dean Kaede's mysteries visitor and she decided to hang around. An half an hour after lunch had started the man stormed out of Kaede's office angry. Kikyo waited a few minutes, seeing Kaede leave; she got her purse she had left in the office earlier. Walking the halls instead of going to lunch, she rewound the tape and placed the earphones in her ears. She stopped mid-step and smirked turning off the tape._

_"That two-bit bitch will go down with this," she smirked. Yes, today was a good day for Kikyo, but she should have listened to the whole tape._

_ÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈ_

The cafeteria fell silent when Dean Kaede entered and got her lunch. As she sat down with the other teachers talk started up again.

"What has happened to make you so angry Kaede -sama?" Mia asked curious.

"I had a rather rude visitor"

"Who?" Kia asked curious as her twin sister.

"We will speak on it once the students have left for the day"

"Hai Kaede -sama," they replied in unison.

"So what brings you to lunch today Kaede? You usually have training with your younger," Sara questioned.

"Hai, you see it would seem my younger is...in love. So I gave her the day off," Kaede finally smiled.

"Oh, how joyous so she has opened her heart to love once again. I know you are proud," Aisha chirped happily.

"Hai"

"A youkai I hope a handsome, intelligent one," Ouzo stated.

"It would seem so," Kaede spoke looking across the room. The other teachers and Miko followed her line of vision. Every teacher but Kaede gasped as they looked on.

The large cafeteria contented rows and rows of tables now full of students and four very large stain-glass windows, each window held a famous Miko or Youkai from history. Sitting right in front of the stain-glass that showed the first every ningen and youkai ever to mate, sat the Miko Kagome next to her a Inu Youkai they all knew. Sesshoumaru, the eldest son of the House of the Moon.

They all watched as Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and gave him a small smile at some comment he made. Surrounding them both were youkai of different kinds and the small Miko seemed more comfortable than any had seen her in years.

"She spoke in my class today for the first time," Sara said smugly. "Such a lovely voice she has. It reminded me of my mothers.

"Really now," Kaede said a little shocked.

"Huff, she never speaks in my class."

"Schia, you never know what tomorrow will bring," Kaede stated. _'Well it seems I was wrong. So he is helping her out her shell finally' _she smiled.

"But Kaede -sama...," Schia started Mia interrupted him.

"Is he the one Kaede -sama?"

"It has to be sister, her aura is brighter and lively," Kia chirped happily. Everyone finally took their eyes from the two and turned to Kaede.

"Perhaps, for now let's eat."

"Oh, this is so exciting Kaede -sama," Mia and Kia said beaming.

"I agree but give the child some privacy you two," Aisha said. The twins pouted and looked back at Kagome smiling as they looked at her aura. Sara knew they saw something she couldn't help it their smiles made her curious.

"What's with the smiles Mia, Kia?"

"Kagome's aura," Mia spoke after looking at her sister.

"Her aura? What about it? It lively than usual nothing more," Sara said looking at Kagome again.

"Tsk. Tsk Sara you know better than all of us her aura is larger than any creature ever known," Mia started. "And her aura usual over takes all those around her," Kia finished.

"Hai, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Hai, what are you getting at Mia and Kia?" Kaede questioned curious.

"(sigh) If her aura usual takes over every other? Why then is there an purple aura over lapping her's? Sure it's not half as big as hers but it's there to the left," they spoke tapping their chins.

The other Miko including Kaede quickly turned back to the two students. Since Kagome's aura was so large they never noticed any other around her's. But to everyone's shock sure enough there it was a purple aura overlapping hers. "Love is such a beautiful thing," the twins beamed brightly.

Kaede smiled and finished her lunch, standing she clapping her hands drawing all the students attention. Silence fell over the room quickly.

"My Students time is passing quickly this year as you know. This year's dance will have the theme 'Children of Nature' and will be held for the first time here at the school. Which means no jeans and t-shirts. Kimono's shall be worn by the ladies and gentlemen traditional haori and hakama only please. Miko and Miko -in-training will dress accordingly. The dance will be held in a two months' time juniors and seniors will attend by grade point only."

A cheer went up around the room when Kaede finished and took her seat again. The rest of the day went by quickly with after school programs canceled the building emptied quickly.

After meeting with Kaede, Kagome grabbed stuff from her locker and started to leave. Her mind was a whirl with the things Kaede just told her, she sighed. When the two wooden doors closed behind her, she finally noticed the group in front of her.

Kikyo stepped away from the other girls and stood in front of Kagome smirking. She pushed the silent girl and laughed when she did nothing.

Kikyo again blocked Kagome's path as she tried to walk away. The other girls just laughed.

"I am not finish with you bitch," Kikyo hissed then added. "You might have those other fools eating out your hands. But, I know you're a weak pathetic bitch. If you don't drop out of school now I'll make your life here a living hell do you hear me? This is my school I am the most powerful Miko here," Kikyo smirked flipping her long hair behind her back. The others smiled and agreed with her, Kagome only remained silent. She sighed and sent a bored looked at the raging girl.

"Maybe she can't speak Kikyo," one of the girls commented.

"No, the bitch can speak. Can't you bitch? You might have got lucky helping Inu Yasha, my Inu Yasha but you will not be able to save yourself when I get through with you bitch," Kikyo laughed. Not noticing the other girls backing a way having seen the angry looking Taiyoukai approaching

ÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈ

Sesshoumaru had been talking to the Twin Miko about unknown hybrids, since the two knew something about every creature you could image. Still none of the creatures they told him about could be applied to Kagome he was still at a loss. Kagome's words echoed through his mind.

_**"Never accuse my mate of making this disgusting shell. This is all me Sesshoumaru I am natures little joke. I am not ningen neither am I youkai, I can't even say I am a hanyou. Don't speak on things you know nothing about."**_

The more he thought about it the more confused he became. Only good thing he could say was the Twin Miko agreed to do some more digging for him. If they find something they would tell him. Of course he had to tell them it was for some kind of project. Kami he prayed teachers really didn't talk about their class projects or he would be royally screwed.

Laughter caught his attention as he approached the two wooden doors. He heard Kikyo's irritating voice but no other except for laughing. His irritation turned to anger hearing her threatening Kagome. In five measured steps he was next to Kagome, about to rip Kikyo's throat out. He stopped seeing Kagome flash him a look and he swore he heard her issue a low growl. He was stunned for a moment.

Sesshoumaru saw the quick motion as Kagome reached back pulling something from her hair. He couldn't see anything but a small glow as she flick it on the ground in front of Kikyo.

"Your small tricks won't work on me weak bitch," Kikyo laughed. Her laughter quickly turned to screams as vines shoot out the ground and grabbed her retreating form. Everyone saw them tighten as she struggled. "GET THESE THINGS OFF ME BITCH," she screamed.

Kagome's light touch on his arm pulled his eyes off the amusing scene. They walked away not bothering to look back. They could clearly hear Kikyo's screams and the girls trying to help her get free. As they reached the parking lot his curiosity got the better of him, he had to know.

He stopped her as she climb into her truck. "Where did you learn that?"

She was silent as if thinking over should she tell him. "I know a lot of Kitsune of course"

"Of course," he smiled.

"Although, I could never get it quite right...but she should be free sometime after sundown...I think," Kagome looked thoughtful but couldn't keep the twinkle of amusement out of her eyes.

"It can't be helped then," he laughed closing her truck door and climbing into his car. He didn't try to stop the laughter that erupted from him on the drive home.

A raging Inu Yasha stopped Sesshoumaru as he came down to dinner. Sesshoumaru just gave him a bored look and waited for him to speak his piece.

"What did that crazy bitch of yours do to my Kikyo?"

"Never insult Kagome again, that bitch of yours got what she deserve," Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Kikyo never hurt anyone she just told the truth about your weak, crazy whore. Kikyo..." Inu Yasha was cut off as Sesshoumaru grab him up by his throat growling.

"I...warned...you hanyou," he growled.

"Sesshoumaru, you will put your brother down...Now," boomed Inu Tashio's voice. Sesshoumaru only smirked as he tosses Inu Yasha across the hall, he was satisfied to hear the smack as he hit the wall and slid to the floor. Inu Yasha groaned in pain and climbed to his feet slowly growling at his older brother. Who answered with a growl of his own.

"Silence both of you"

"Pops"

"Don't make me do something I'll regret later Inu Yasha. I for one am feed up with hearing that girls name. Since you met her Inu Yasha it's been Kikyo this and Kikyo that. Answer me this if that girl is so powerful how is it she couldn't save you when you needed her? If she is so kind hearted how is it she is always causing trouble at your school?"

"It's that creepy girl that's always starting the trouble not my Kikyo," Inu Yasha huffed.

"Kagome didn't start till this year. She would have been a freshman, but she's a junior. And you and that Kikyo girl are sophomores and to my knowledge the two classes hardly mix. So how can Kagome cause so much trouble for Kikyo?"

"Because she just wants what my Kikyo has"

"And what is it that Kikyo has Hanyou?," Sesshoumaru growled.

"She's just jealous because my Kikyo dresses better than her for one thing. Or that Kikyo has friends and no one wants to talk to Kagome. Oh and my Kikyo has her beat in powers and smarts department," Sesshoumaru laughter cut off Inu Yasha's rant.

"I for one am glad Kagome doesn't show off her body like a tramp or that she doesn't have a group of brainless twits hanging around her all the time. And as for powers and brains...um let's see Kagome went from starting school to a junior and if I am not mistaken Kagome was also named the most powerful Miko to exist so again what does Kagome have to be jealous of? And remember Kagome saved your worthless life not so long ago."

"I don't know maybe because Kikyo is sane," Inu Yasha huffed; Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"You know nothing fifthly hanyou and for one I am tired of hearing your voice," Sesshoumaru growled and walked away once again climbing to stairs to his room. Inu Yasha started to speak but was stopped by his father.

"Leave your brother be my pup. From the way things sound...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Unknown Titles of Kagome.

_The Log of Sesshoumaru Moon_

_The school year is almost over I still can't believe it. The exams are in a few weeks then the dance. _

_For the last month I've been living with Kagome on the weekdays and my father on the weekends. Last month we packed up most of all Shippo's things and replaced them with mine. And believe it or not it was all Kagomes ideal with a little push from Ryuu of course. The closet isn't as full as it was, but at least I feel better having my things here._

_This place is starting to feel more like home than my fathers house. At least I don't have to worry about that creature Nui any more. From Inu Yasha I heard Nui and father were having problems again. Fathers been on the phone with Kagome a lot lately, trying to talk her into doing something. What ever it is Kagome refuses to do it, I wonder what it is?_

_Speaking of Kagome. I wake most morning and find her in bed with me. I don't mind though, it feels right to wake up with her next to me sleeping peacefully. She was withdrawn last time I ask about it so I don't mention it anymore. Every night it storms her nightmares get worst, and sometimes holding her close to me at night is the only way for her to rest. I talk her through most of them but I am afraid for her...if she doesn't deal with her pain how can she move on with her life. _

_When I first met Kagome she helped me deal with the death of my mother. Encouraged me to talk about it with out saying a word. Before I knew it there was no pain at all when I thought about my mother, or Inu Yasha's mother. I felt lighter as if Kagome had washed my very soul free of any hatred, or betrayal I felt. I cared for no one nothing not even myself. And hated everything my father and Inu Yasha more then anything. But seeing Kagome that day I admit I hated her for drawing my fathers attention so much but watching her all most everyday I found myself drawn to her like everyone else. Now that I think about it, it was her aura that attracted me. Her aura spoke of wisdom and pain far older then she was. _

_I wish I could do for her what she did for me._

_I found out that she sees Kaede during lunch time. Mostly I was relived when I found out, but why didn't she say something? I wish I knew...I heard the Miko teachers talking last week that Kaede was training Kagome. And as her younger that means she will take Kaede's place as Head Miko of the school when she retires or if something happens to her. _

_But the strangest thing of all is Kagome has a seat on both the Youkai and Miko Council. I wonder how is that possible? With Miko you have to have either age or a high title of some kind, but with Youkai you have to be a member of the ruling family of the lands. _

_Now that I think about it word from the council members is that the Eastern Lady has been ill. Could that be Kagome. . .But I haven't seen anything that would say she was. But we don't attended school with any of the other heirs of the ruling houses anyway. So there is no real way to know for sure if she doesn't tell me, or I ask her that is. Still I could ask Ryuu or Ayame those two seem to be the only way to get information on Kagome._

_Okay I my getting off the subject I had forgot that I am to attend 'the meeting' with my father. He came by the other day to remind me and to ask Kagome if she was attending this years meeting. To say I was shocked was an understatement._

_Forget about the council. . .I haven't touched her in any way sexual since last time, and by Kami it's killing me. The dreams. The dreams are the worst, of her gloriously naked and beneath me screaming out my name._

_Even the lustful creature within me growls impatiently to be inside of her tight, soft, creamy body. I swear I can still taste her even now._

_I want her to be my Life Mate. . .to be mine and only mine. That sounds good My Kagome, My Dark Angel... Lady Kagome Moon of the House of the Moon. _

_To wake up every morning next to my naked mate, her raven hair spread out behind her, her soft, hot body pressed tight against mine. She'll be draped half across me with one of her legs resting on mine. Her hot sex against my thigh... _

_Signed Off..._

Sesshoumaru pulled his shaking hands away from his laptop _'damn' _he was his only thought as he panted for breath. Pushing away from the desk he made his way to the bathroom. _'It's thoughts like that, that has me and cold showers best friends'**'just take her'**__ 'not going to happen. I want her to give herself to me willingly' __**'stupid morals' **_

Stripping down he stepped under the cold spray. It did little to cool the heated need he felt to make love to Kagome.

Closing his eyes his mind wondered back to the morning a month ago. He moaned remembering what it felt like to touch Kagomes soft skin. Before long he let his memory take him away as he pumped his erection in tune with the Kagomes heated moans. His whole body jerk as her last scream echoed through his mind. He sighed leaning against the shower wall trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes he turned on the hot water and finished his shower and dressed.

Drying his wet hair he dressed in black silk pajama bottoms and strolled barefoot to the kitchen. Sesshoumaru stretched popping his shoulders and grabbed a drink from the fridge. After downing the drink in two gulps he turned to check on Kagome. It was unlike her to at least offer him tea this time of day. Come to think of it he hadn't seen her for hours as he looked at the clock. It was well past ten usual he could find her in the sitting room sipping tea.

He didn't find her in the sitting room, no fire was burning. So she hadn't been in the room since yesterday. The sliding doors in the sitting room and kitchen were locked so she wasn't outside. When he didn't find her in her room and took the stairs back down. Standing in the hall he looked around the shrine and found himself in the back hall. Fusuma doors surrounded him on all sides. They were done in black with symbols painted on the thick red paper covering them. He past peace, strength, wisdom and prosperity heading for the all black door at the end of the hall. He didn't know why just that he knew she would be behind that one. It was all black with no symbol on it.

Reaching the door he slid it open slightly peaking in. Sesshoumaru was greeted to the sight of an indoor garden of sorts. Kagome was within but she wasn't alone. He knew the twin Miko, Mia and Kia, but the third he had never seen before.

The Unknown Miko was dressed in the traditional style of all Miko except her colors was grey and white, Her long white hair pulled back and tied with a grey bow. Sesshoumaru drew back a little when the unknown Miko sharp turquoise eyes turned to the door as if she saw him.

The four sat crossed legged on the grass Kagome in the middle the twins in front of her and the other behind her. His golden eyes widen when the third address Kagome.

"Sacred Betsushikime Kagome the time has come are you willing to face the Truth Miko Head of the Miko Council?"

"Hai, Tsubaki I am ready," Kagome said.

"Then tell me of your fears my Sacred Lady show me what weights so heavy upon your heart," Tsubaki spoke her energy spiked as she touched Kagome shoulder. A dull pink light covered Tsubaki than Kagome it grew brighter as the twins touched her as well. Sesshoumaru found he couldn't move wanting to hear what Kagome would say.

"Tell us little sister lighten the heaviness of your heart," the twins spoke in unison. Sesshoumaru was drawn by the small voice that spoke next.

"Death . . .Weakness"

"Death touches us all my Lady," Tsubaki spoke nodding to the twins.

"Not like me many times I have met death and many times she didn't take me"

"Many times onee -chan how can that be?" Mia questioned.

"When I was seven after my father and mother had left home I walked into the pool in our back yard."

"Onee -chan," Kia cried.

"It had to be at least three hours before Shippo found me," her little voice stopped. "I wanted nothing but for the pain to stop. But I saw many things Tsubaki." Kagome sighed closing her eyes.

"What did you see Sacred Lady?"

"The Death Maiden," Kagome whispered. "She smiled at me and told me it wasn't my time. She pointed to the left side of the pool and I felt myself turn. There was a little boy with long silver hair he smiled and waved at me as if we were old friends."

"It's not uncommon Sacred Lady for creatures to be turned away by the Death Maiden. Or for her to show you many things to soothe your mind and soul. And the second time what happened?"

"The accident that killed my family. I felt myself crash through the window and land on the ground. For the longest time I tried to breath, my whole body was on fire. Than I saw her again 'I'll sit with you little one for a while if you like' she spoke." Kagomes strained voice put everyone on edge.

"Did you see that little boy again onee -chan?"

"Hai, only he wasn't smiling this time. He looked at me with such hatred as if I had wronged him in some way."

"And the last time Scared Lady?"

"The death of my mate all I remember was the pain and struggling for breath. It was as if someone had rip out a piece of me, she wouldn't approach me but I saw her at the edge of my bed looking at me sadly. Drifting in and out of reality. But she seemed to sympathize with me. When the pain was at it's greatest I saw him. . ." Kagome stopped and looked at her hands.

"Who onee -chan? Was it the little boy?"

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered. Shocking everyone including the youkai himself. He never visited Kagome in the hospital hell he never knew she was in the hospital.

"What do you mean onee -chan? Did Sesshoumaru Moon come visit you in the hospital?"

"No the last time I saw Sesshoumaru back then he had a smile on his face. This one was different, he looked the same but he had such an aura of sadness around him it was as if his heart was braking. He touched my face softly and whispered in my ear."

"I see and what did this Sesshoumaru say Scared Lady?" Tsubaki questioned the twins and Sesshoumaru held their breath waiting to see if she would answer.

_**"When your on the edge you have only two choices. Close your eyes and fall into darkness alone or double back and you might see something you looked over to begin with. No one can make this choice but you. That's what you taught me"**_

Mia, Kia, Tsubaki and Sesshoumaru all gasped at the same time at her words. Was it a dream? they all thought. But Sesshoumaru knew those words those were the words she had wrote in a card for him. But he had never repeated them to any living creature he knew. It would seem even Kami himself was working to try to keep Kagome alive. She was truly a blessed being loved by the heavens in such a way. And Tsubaki told her so.

"Only those who have a truly special purpose in this life are protected in such a way Scared Lady. Death is not something that should weight so heavy on your mind. What of this weakness that bothers so you so my lady?"

"It's just a feeling. I can never protect any one that cares for me. With all the power that I have it's no help when I need it. I just feel so helpless lately and nothing I do helps," sadness wept over everyone as she spoke. Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms.

"There are moments when we all feel that way my lady it is only natural. Weakness is a part of life there are moments when we are all weak even the most powerful of us be it ningen or youkai. That's when we turn to another to lend us support. Someone to carry us till our strength returns," Tsubaki whispered.

"Onee -chan you must find the one creature who is willing to share the burdens in which you carry. Until then you will not reach the true peace in which you seek," Kai whispered softly.

Tsubaki stood up moving away from the three. "As Head of the Miko Council my word is law. Will you Sacred Betsushikime accept my words?" Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome bowed low in front of the Miko, the twins moved one on right the other on her left. _'Just what in the name of Kami what was happening here? And why was the head of the Miko council here of all places?'_

"Sacred Betsushikime, you have willingly shared your hearts weight with us. And through this heart felt pain you have lived through what would have killed even the best of us. You hold a title that has not been handed down since ancient times giving you even more power than the whole of the council. With this in mind the council will willing meet your request. When this school year has ended you will be tested and you will show us your true power Sacred Betsushikime," with this Tsubaki kneeled down to Kagome and lifted her face to hers. "Answer me one question young one. Why is it that you wish this of all tests?"

"I made a promise Tsubaki long ago. To prove to all those who doubted my mate and I."

"And what promise was that young one that you would willing place yourself in to this of all test?"

"When it was first brought to light that I, a young miko had a mate, a youkai mate I was spit on, called weak and filthy, tainted. I shouldn't call myself a miko because my mates blood coursed through my veins. I promised him that no matter the challenge I would meet it gladly and show those that cursed us that being mated to him made me stronger instead of weaker like they said," her voice held a cold hard edge that made every ones eyes snap up to look at her.

"Onee -chan you never told us that," the twins cried out.

"I see, do not forget Sacred Betsushikime we meet in only a few months time be prepared this will be the greatest challenge of not only your powers but you as well," With that she stood bowed to Kagome and walked thought the garden and out of sight. The sound of a door closing was heard before the twins spoke again.

"Who will you bring onee -chan?" Mia questioned.

"You know you need four people that know you and hold a special place in your life and heart," Kia stated.

"Ryuu will be come, Fei and Inu Tashio the last is still up in the air at the moment. But I will find someone don't worry."

"Onee -chan please say you haven't try to to," Mia couldn't finish.

"To kill yourself again," Kia finished.

"I haven't thought about it in a long time you two. I have a promise to keep," Kagome sighed and hung her head. The two her kissed her forehead and left the same way Tsubaki did. Sesshoumaru studied her for a few more moments when he saw her standing he streaked back to the front hall.

Kagome sighed as she entered the kitchen and filled the kettle with water. _'Someone to share my burden. I wouldn't willing place the pain of my memories on anybody' _she looked up seeing Sesshoumaru in the doorway and for a moment she lost herself in his golden gaze.

"You're late you know Kagome you usual make tea no later than ten. Is something wrong I should know about?"

"Nothings wrong Sesshoumaru I had company I guess we let time get away from us."

"Company hmm male company. . .are you cheating on me already Kagome?"

"What? Male company no Tsubaki and the twins came to see me," she looked at him strangely wondering what was on his mind. But his back was to her now and she couldn't see his face.

"You know as your otto I didn't think it's proper for my kanai to entertain company without me. It hurts you know here I am all alone and you with company," his voice holding none of the laughter he felt inside. Over the past few months he learned a few tricks to manipulate answers from the ever silent female. He would definitely have to thank Ryuu when next they spoke. He finally turned and looked at her shocked face.

"Sesshoumaru I am sorry if you felt left out. But cheating on you where did that come from?"

"What else am I to think when you disappear," he frowned for effect.

"I- Sesshoumaru I didn't know you were lonely. You were typing away at your computer when I last checked on you," she tapped her chin thinking. He couldn't help it she just looked so cute when she was thinking of something to say.

"I'll only forgive you if. . .I can get a hug," he opened his arms to her and waited to see what she would do. He didn't know what shocked him the most when she stepped up to him or that she believed him. Before he knew it Kagome had wrapped her arms around his waist whispering she was 'sorry'.

He pulled her closer and lowered his face to the top of her head. No matter how funny it was that he could easily trick her into hugging him or getting answers sometimes, a part of him was lonely when she was away from him. Of course he purposely used the word husband instead of mate, knowing she wouldn't catch on to his little ploy if he did. But the creature inside him as well as he felt like they were mated already.

He lost him self in her content aura as it wrapped around him. Kagome did the same bathing in the comfort being in his arms brought. For a few moments nothing existed but them and the loving embrace they shared.

Kagome sighed and let contentment fill her as his arms tighten around her. No matter how hard she fought this just felt right, and again the words filled her mind. _'Someone to willingly carry her burdens'_ after a few minutes she stepped back and again her eyes locked with his.

Sesshoumaru worried for a few minutes as she stared at him again with that look in her eyes. Something in the back of his mind told him that look in her eyes meant something important, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

The moment was broken by the growling of his stomach, Kagome gave a small giggle shaking her head.

While Kagome made tea, Sesshoumaru went to the fridge and saw things he didn't noticed before. "Kagome did you go shopping today?"

"No, why?"

"Remember this morning we were talking about we were sorely lacking in food. Now it would seem someone has done it for you."

"Fei," she spoke worrying her bottom lip as she gathered the cups.

"Fei shops for you?" he asked curiously. Now that he thought about it he never saw Kagome shop for food or clothes. But she always had plenty. She never cleaned except what they messed up. And Sunday evening when he arrived back at the shrine his clothes were always washed and folded neatly on his bed. And to think Fei was responsible for all of that no he just did not want to even go there. Sesshoumaru was brought from his amusing thoughts hearing Kagomes voice again.

"He must have sent someone while we were at school. I guess since...I came from the hospital Fei has taken it upon himself to take care of me you know," Sesshoumaru dropped the subject turning to make his sandwich.

Before long the two made their way to the sitting room and was now sitting in front of a roaring fire.

Kagome was lost in thought they had shared many moments like this over the past few months. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why he wanted to spend so much time with her. Nothing Sesshoumaru did made any sense to her. She hardly said anything to him most of the time yet he was always there, even when she was upset with him he still came back like nothing happened. She did not understand him.

Like now he sat right next to her as if he belonged there silently munching on his sandwich. Sometimes she wanted to ask he what he was thinking. What drove him to want to spend time with her? But no matter how many times she questioned herself no answers could be found. And she couldn't bring herself to ask him, she sighed inwardly.

Sesshoumaru didn't like the blank look in her eyes. It was okay that she was silent most of the time he did not mind that. It was the look in her eyes that bothered him, as if she was lost some where between living and the dead.

Kagome was startled from her thoughts at the sound of him clearing his throat. _Blink. Blink._ That was new she thought turning to face him.

He waited a minute before speaking choosing instead to let his eyes lazily sweep over Kagome. Her raven hair hung half down her back in a twist and the other half swept over her shoulder. Her black silk robe was decorated with a large white Inu covering half of the back, its massive head rested on her left shoulder as it stretched one of it's paws to her right. Her legs were tucked to her side covered in black silk, only her tiny feet could be seen. Her small hands lay on her lap neatly folded, no matter what she all ways portrayed such a picture of beauty and old world class. He often found himself wondering if she was born in the right time period.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he knew she was waiting on him to speak. But he found he liked her like this unguarded and semi relaxed. His newest goal get to relax completely.

He knew she was waiting on him to say something but he couldn't think of anything to say. He took a quick look around. "Um how come there's no childhood pictures of you Kagome?" he could have slapped his own self for that one he groan inwardly.

Sesshoumaru's mental rant about how stupid he sounded stopped seeing the look of confusing on Kagomes face. He watched as she looked around the room for a moment then stood and reached for a picture on the mantle.

Kagome took her seat again and held the picture to her chest debating if she should show him or not. She had only two or three pictures of herself when she was young. She looked at it for a moment running her fingers along the faces with a sigh.

He didn't know what to say when Kagome handed him the black frame. _Blink. Gasp_. His golden eyes widen looking down at the photo. A red-head kit dressed in blue and black hung from a branch on a tree smiling. He knew it couldn't be anyone but Shippo. What caught his eye was the pup sleeping above the kit perched on the a branch. The pup was dressed in all black, with a black cap pulled down over half their face. But it still didn't hide the purpling bruise spreading across the side of their face. Little elfin ears could be clearly seen on the little sleeping pup.

Under the two couldn't be anyone else but little Ryuu. He was dressed in all blue and seem to have been caught trying to climb the tree. The two males seen were smiling and having fun, while the third slept. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes from the one dressed all in black. _'It can not be possible?'_

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru studied the picture, his eyes popped up suddenly studying her face then went back to the picture.

_Sesshoumaru had been sent to the park to watch over his stupid half brother. While he had been reading his favorite book something came cashing into his leg. He looked down to see Inu Yasha jumping to his feet._

_"What is going on Inu Yasha?" Sesshoumaru ask not really caring._

_"That little lizard got his Aniki to push me," Inu Yasha huffed dusting off the grass and dirt._

_"What did you do?" he sighed looking at the boy dressed in all black listening to the little dragon, Ryuu, as he sobbed the boy checked him over as if he was hurt._

_"Nuttin' that little lizard is a cry baby is all ..CRY-BABY LIZARD...HAD TO GET YOUR ANIKI TO FIGHT FOR YOU" Inu Yasha yelled. The two Inu's saw the boy in black take a step toward them but was stopped by a taller Kitsune. The Kitsune said something they couldn't hear the one in black nodded and the group left._

_hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_It would seem Sesshoumaru and the always silent boy in black had taking a liking the same tree. Much to the displeasure of the Kitsune because now Sesshoumaru sat on his branch not to far from the all ways sleeping boy. _

_He looked at the Kitsune, Shippo, as he stared sourly at him making Sesshoumaru roll his eyes. _

_Out the corner of his eye he saw the sleeping boy wearing clothes three times his size. His long black braid hung off the limb Ryuu easily reaching up to play with it. __**'That creature is so strange he acts more like that's his onee -chan then his oni -chan. Or maybe dragons are more affectionate or something?'**_

_Placing his mind back on his current puzzle he takes in the large purpling bruise covering one side of the boys face. __**'I never knew Lord Yuu struck his pups? I wonder does father know?'**_

_Sesshoumaru easily climb from the tree limb when he heard Ryuu whispering something._

_"That's Mutt-faces Aniki ," is what he made out. When he turned back to demanded to know why they were talking about him, for the first time in three hours he saw the boy in black move. His movements were slow as he stood up from Ryuu and made his way toward him. Again he found himself going to say something nasty but it was quickly stopped when the boy pointed to the spot under the branch he had been sitting on and handed him his book he had drop without noticing. Kami he would have killed someone if it had went missing this was his favorite. _

_"Arigato," the least he could be was nice considering._

_"Come on were going for ice cream," Ryuu yelled out dancing from foot to foot looking ready to go. The boy gave Sesshoumaru a small bow and walked off letting Ryuu hop on his back. But it was clearly painful seeing him filch. But it wasn't his business. In the back of his mind he noticed through it all the black cap never moved higher than chin level on the boy._

He looked down at the creature next to him wide eyed and handed her back to picture. She took it not meeting his eyes and little above a whisper escaped her lips but he heard it.

"Edgar Allen Poe. . .you all ways read ten to twelve pages."

"How? Why where you dressed like that?" _'And there I was thinking she was sleeping. Or better yet that she was a boy.'_

Kagome looked down at the picture now in her lap sadly, "It was my. . . disguise."

"Disguise?" he questioned confused she gave him a small smile.

"Yes, my disguise father didn't approve of me playing with youkai. He caught me one day playing with Shippo in the park and caused. . . a scene. He was yelling and. . .slapped me a couple of times then dragged me home. Needless to say it was two weeks before I saw Shippo again." she giggled a little, "it would seem Shippo and his father was worried for me and when next I saw them Shippo handed me this huge black bag. Shippo told me it was my disguise and I had to wear it every time we met."

Kagome a giggled again remembering when Shippo had placed the black cap on her head. "The whole time I worried about people seeing my pointed ears."

"You went through all of that just to sleep in the park?"

"I wasn't sleeping in the park. I just like to watch Ryuu and the others play it was. . .peaceful. And most of the time I was in too much pain to play any way." she shrugged.

"And your father never caught you?" choosing to leave her last statement alone, the day Ryuu hopped on her back flashed in his mind.

"No, he would stroll in the park looking for a little girl dressed in shorts, full of bruises. He even walked by me a couple of times and never knew."

"Is that why Ryuu always hung around you?"

"No, I was Ryuu's hero. . .his Aniki for saving him from the horrible bully him and Kouga called Mutt-face," she giggled again. The two shared a laugh before cleaning up and making their way to bed. Sesshoumaru knew who she was talking about having heard Kouga call Inu Yasha that name since childhood. What he took to sleep with him that night was the meeting he witness between Kagome and the other miko. _'Something was happening but what?'_

Morning came quickly as Sesshoumaru reached over to turn off his alarm clock. He had felt Kagome climb into bed with him late in the evening, but he knew she was gone. The chill of the sheets told him that much but her scent still lingered.

With his usual sigh he rose, showered and dressed for school. He didn't smell food cooking so he went to see if maybe Kagome had went to sleep again in her room. While the down stairs still held pieces of the original shrine like the out side of the building the up stairs was modern enough to make you wonder where you where. As he absent mindedly took in the paintings on the wall. They had to be done by Kagome no one else had her sense of style.

Reaching her door he peeked inside seeing the door half open. Kagome was inside alright and she wasn't sleeping, by the way things looked she just come out the shower. She was only clothed in a black towel, her long hair glisten with water as it hung down her back. Sesshoumaru was about to play the gentleman and turn away but froze seeing the towel drop to the floor.

He panted lightly as she pulled her long hair up on top her head. The creature with him trying to urge him forward as they took in the complete nude backside of Kagome. His eyes scanned her small shoulders the way her body tapered off to her oh so tiny waist. The dip of her back bone to the swell of the plump round behind down to her long legs she was a sight to see. Delicious was the only thought that came to his mind as his licked his suddenly dry lips.

He found he couldn't tear his eyes for the picture in front of him, Kami it had been so long since he had seen her this way. Nothing was more beautiful then the angel in front of him.

Sesshoumaru was witnessing the most simple and innocent act of a woman. He thought he was losing his mind here he was Sesshoumaru Moon, watching a naked female rub lotion on her body and he found himself harder then he ever thought possible. He fought to hold back the groan as she bent over to spread the lotion on her legs giving him a clear view of where he wanted so badly to bury his raging hard on right now. Kami he wonder how long she could really hold that pose, legs spread back arched as she bent over, working her hands up her legs.

He was startled from his most beautiful of views by the sound of the door bell. He quickly moved from the door wiping his sweating palms on his jeans.

"I'll get that," he called back over his shoulder already making his way down the stairs. The walk gave him time to clear his head and force down the raging desire. _'Who can that be this early?' __**'If it's that monk again this time I'll skin him alive' **__'if not for last time then for spoiling the view of my mate naked' _the creature with in snarled in agreement.

Opening the door Sesshoumaru was greeted to a sight he wished was only a dream. _'Just what I need Kami hates me this morning' _The Taiyoukai glaring at Sesshoumaru with his red cold stare was about seven feet in height dressed in his usual black Armani suit with his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. And as usual Sesshoumaru met his cold stare with one of his own as gold met red. He only looked away hearing a female sigh.

She was short a little taller an Kagome and could double for her sister or mother he thought. From her scent she was human, and from her scent he could tell her and the lizard were mated. She was dressed in a brown pantsuit with a white shirt. Her pale skin almost glowed in the early morning light, her black hair curled resting on her shoulders. Bright shiny brown eyes took in Sesshoumaru glowing with happiness.

"Ohayo gozaimaza," she spoke cheerily giving him a small bow. "Please forgive my mate. We know it's rather early but may we please speak with Kagome?" she smiled but before Sesshoumaru could answer the Taiyoukai spoke up.

"You are the eldest of the House of the Moon?"

"Yes, I am Sesshoumaru"

"Good I thought for a minute you were Inu Tashio for a minute. Either that or the old dog had another son I didn't know about. I am Fei and this is my mate Rin. We are Kagomes obasan and ojisan." he stated.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sesshoumaru -sama," Rin chirped happily.

"And you as well Lady Rin, Fei. Kagome is in her room she should be down shortly. Would you like to wait inside?" he stepped back letting them enter. Rin gave another small bow and entered looking around, Fei followed after her slowly.

After they were settled in to the sitting room Rin smiled happily as she took in the room around her. "I do believe Kagome has redecorated since we last visited Fei"

"I am glad she is putting a little life into this place," was Fei's remark. Rin giggled a little she knew what her mate was talking about. She smiled brightly as she spoke to Sesshoumaru.

"So Sesshoumaru- sama how long have you known our mei?"

"We met a while back and only recently gotten together," his answer was vague but didn't care he didn't like the way Fei was looking at him. But Rin his mate was a different story she had an air about her, the way he felt Kagome could be if she let herself.

"I see and how long have you been staying with my mei?" came Fei's cold voice.

"Must you question everyone I know Fei?" came Kagome's voice and to Sesshoumaru's pleasure shocking Fei. Sesshoumaru and Rin noticed the softening of Fei's red eyes as he turned to Kagome.

"I am considered for safety my mei," he started. "As soon as we heard we came to see you." giving her a pointed look.

His only answer was sigh from Kagome as she stared at the floor. Rin shook her head taking in her niece. She seemed different some how but Rin couldn't put her finger on it.

"Why didn't you call us Kagome and tell us that bastard had contacted you again?" Rin finally spoke anger clear in her voice making everyone turned to her. Fei crossed the room to Kagome lifting her chin to make her look at him, he sighed inwardly being greeted by those empty eyes. Fei like Rin knew everyone thought Kagomes eyes were hard and cold, but if you know what to look for you the looks she gives everyone is empty as if she was on the outside looking in.

It only took three meeting for Fei to lose his heart to the little onna who walked into his office all those years ago. Fei was known for his dislike of the way ningen raised their pups. So he had no real love for the species, it wasn't her story that touched him or made him take little Kagome as family. No it was the look in her eyes that touched him. The look of complete lifelessness in her large blue/brown eyes made him feel as if he was drowning and lost.

He remembered that day like it was yesterday when he first met Kagome.

_Inu Tashio was raging as he stood in his office about the treatment of the small miko, at the hands of her so called family. _

_The tall Kitsune sat silently only answering when prompted mostly keeping his eyes trained on the door. And Fei sat stunned what could he say never had he heard such cruelty but it also peeked his curiosity to meet the small miko._

_When the Inu Lord finally calmed the Kitsune open the door calling to his mate. The sight that met his red eyes wasn't what he was excepting. Her scent and aura quickly filled his large office they called to the lizard as if begging someone to save the small creature from her pain. She didn't shake his hand or speak, the only way he knew she was alive was the small breaths she took. The only eye contact she made was with her mate who answered any question he asked. _

_While he questioned the Kitsune he studied the young miko. Besides the aura of pain she gave off more power then any creature he had every met. And those eyes Kami one blue one brown, they were so empty as if the soul within had fled and left her body behind._

Fei was brought from thoughts by the growling of the young heir behind him. Sesshoumaru made it clear he didn't like the way Fei was handling his Kagome. But it was no way Fei was just going to hand his little hatchling over to another male who brought trouble with him. That was something he was not going to let happen.

"Your growls fall on deaf eyes pup I am head of this family. Now...mei why have you not called us about Rasan?" what could he say Fei was right but he still didn't have to like the way the lizard was treating his Kagome.

"I can't call you guys every time he shows up Fei. I am not that child any more," Kagome stated and Fei sighed.

"I promised your mates father as well as Inu Tashio I would look after you, protect you. How can I help you if you don't tell me what happening? Why do I all ways have to hear things from other sources?" this time it was Rin that sighed.

That shocked Sesshoumaru from his anger filled stare. Surprised anyone even voiced that question since he had been asking himself that same thing for months. Rin knew where this was heading she knew no matter how many times Fei asked that question he still got no answer. _'This is the way it starts Fei will rant, Kagome will be silent. And I will have to intervene before anything violent happens when Kagomes powers will flare' _But she knew for a fact that Kagome wasn't scared of Fei hell Kagome is the only creature besides herself that would even stand up to Fei.

_'Something is off'_ Rin thought to her self as she study the scene she had seen a million times. Even being ningen Rin could easily pick up on Kagomes body language, the girl was completely calm. Idly she wonder if it had something to do with the young Inu that sat across from her.

Kagome looked away from Fei's piercing red eyes. She didn't like to talk about things that happen to her. Sure she agreed Fei did make sure she was taken care of, even more so after the death of her mate. Maybe the twins were right she was to disconnected from how the real world worked.

"We have to be at school soon," Kagome sighed.

"Oh no you don't I will be getting some answers before you leave here my hatchling," he snapped. "Come." he snapped again leaving the room and no room for her to argue. Kagome did as she usually did lowered her head and followed behind him to the hall.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was livid and wanted to behead the youkai. Rin seeing the growling youkai tried to calm him. She knew other s did not understand the way in which her mate treated Kagome. Rin knew Fei loved Kagome as if she was his own child and only wanted for her start living life instead of hide away like she dose.

"Do not think badly of my mate Sesshoumaru -sama. Fei only worries for our chibi mei."

"If he lays a hand on her Lady Rin you will be looking for a new mate," he growled not taking his eyes off the doorway.

"Now you listen here," Rin gasped shooting to her feet. "Fei would never do such a thing. I will excuse your comment because you are ignorant of the ways of this family. We are unlike any other family but no one and I mean one would even think of hurting our Kagome in such a way. My Fei might be a stern youkai but he loves that girl like his own hatchling," her voice was hard as ice as she scolded Sesshoumaru making him feel as if he was still in diapers. He was startled blinking at the woman in front of him, shame filled him for letting his anger get the better of him.

"Forgive me I did not mean," he started Rin cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I know the way he treats her is strange at least to you. But never put this family in the same light as those animals. But you are forgiven none the less. Anyway, how can I not when her emotions speak so highly of you," Rin finished with a beaming smile

_'Okay crazy, hyper, emotional lady just smiled and said something about Kagomes emotions. Just what she is talking about?' _But before he could question her about it Fei's voice called from the hall and he did not sound to happy.

"Hurry up and say your goodbyes woman. Why did Kami cursed me with such stubborn females," Fei growled. Sesshoumaru watched as Rin smiled and laughed as they made their way to the doorway.

"Oh go on you old grouchy goat," she laughed.

"I am a lizard woman are you blind," he snapped.

"You could have fooled me here I am Sesshoumaru thinking I mated such a gentle creature and bam he turns into a fire breathing lizard," she giggled winking at Sesshoumaru.

"Woman," Fei growled.

"I have a name or has old age finally caught up with you," Rin laughed while Sesshoumaru covered up his laughter with a cough. Kagome just watched the scene silently this was nothing new to her.

"Kagome," Fei roared. "This is your fault. How could I let you talk me into mating. . .mating that woman?"

"Do not blame Kagome you mated me because you love me and you know it."

"Kami forgive it was a moment of insanity. Kagome if. . ." Fei started but stopped by Kagomes laughter. Rin gasped looking first to the shocked Fei then to Kagome. Sesshoumaru and Fei followed her eyes the sight that greeted them was heart warming. Kagome was laughing so hard she was bent over holding her sides, her whole body was shaking. Even after the sound drifted away as she straighten up her blue/brown eyes still shined with delight, a large smiled painted across her face.

The three watching couldn't help but smile at one another. Fei figured if this was all it took to make his hatchling laugh with such life, Rin and himself would argue more often. Even though he knew his mate took far too much pleasure in crawling under his skin. His red eyes took in his mei it seemed almost a lifetime since Kagome had laughed. Truly laughed and couldn't stop the smile it brought forth. For the first time in years he felt maybe his little hatchling was finally getting better. Both Sesshoumaru and Rin were thinking along the same lines as well.

"Gomen Oji -san," Kagome giggled and panted.

"For what my mei?"

"You made me think of the day you where in your office pouting," Kagome and Rin giggled.

"I do not pout," Fei started.

"You did then you and Rin had a terrible fight. She stormed from your office yelling she would not be your mate if were the last crotchety old goat in the universe. And you yelled 'there are numerous women who want to mate this crotchety old goat woman," the two females giggled again followed by Sesshoumaru who coughed to cover up his laugh again.

"Yeah I remember that I wouldn't talk to him for three months," Rin beamed happily.

"And Oji -san pouted for three months saying 'hmp crazy hyper woman cursed this Fei'." Kagome collapsed into an other fit of laughter after her perfect impression of Fei.

"Hmp that crazy hyper woman did curse this Fei. But I would not change her for the world. Now if you three are quite down laughing at me. Rin if you please. . ." she smiled and nodded. "Young Moon I would like a word with you outside."

Rin smiled shaking her head as the two males walked down the hall and out the door. She turned back to Kagome tilting her head to the side.

"It does my heart good to finally see you smile so my mei."

Kagome stiffen and looked somber. "I don't. . .

*8**8*

Outside Fei stopped by his black Bentley and turned to the silent Sesshoumaru. His sharp red eyes took stock of the young Taiyoukai from head to toe.

"I have heard of your reputation heir to the house of the Moon. Discarding females without a care my mei will not be another notch on your belt. Watch yourself young moon you will find I can make your life a living hell."

"No, you should watch yourself Lord or not do not insult my relationship with My Kagome again. You Lord Fei know nothing about this Sesshoumaru or my relationship with my mate -to -be," he growled.

"Do not threaten me young moon. The only reason you are allowed to remain at this time is because her emotions speak so highly of you." Fei growled back.

"What are you talking about?"

"You will learn young moon. For now just remember this, if you hurt my hatchling in anyway your father will not be able to save you. My families main goal, my main goal, is to protect Kagome from farther harm and from the bastard Rasan. Do not add yourself to the list," Fei stated and looked to the door as Rin and Kagome existed the shrine walking toward them. "My hatchling is very special and I will not stand by and let her be destroyed by another male. Weather you want My Kagome as a mate or not the fact still remains I am head of this family and there will be no mating unless you prove yourself worthy in my eyes young moon."

"You can do nothing if Kagome agrees," Sesshoumaru growled he couldn't believe this bastard would really think he could threaten and try to tell him what to do.

"I would not test that theory if I were you. Now calm yourself I do not want my hatchling upset anymore then she already is," Fei stated and walked away from the angry Sesshoumaru and right up to Kagome.

"I would like a hug today my hatchling," he stated standing in front of Kagome. She nodded knowing she would not get away with not hugging Fei this morning. She swallowed and waited as Fei leaned down to hug her whispering in her ear.

Sesshoumaru watched as Fei hugged Kagome whispering to her softly as he did. He stuffed down his anger watching as her eyes flashed and closed half way, and her hands closed tightly fisting the youkai suit. Again he swore he picked up a soft growl issue forth from the small miko.

Fei stepped back looking at Kagome one last time then walked away opening the car door for his mate. Rin smiled and waved at both Sesshoumaru and Kagome as she climbed in and the door was shut.

"I will pick up later for the meeting Kagome and dress appropriately," he stated shutting his door and driving off. Sesshoumaru looked to see Kagome walking back into the shrine but stopped when he called out to her. She stopped and turned to him.

"Get your bag and meet me at my car. We are going out for breakfast," he spoke heading toward his car.

"I have to get some money then."

"Don't worry it will be my treat," he sighed thankful she just nodded and went to get her bag. By Kami he really wanted to hurt someone or something right now. He watched her during the ride, her calm affected him making him relax. He parked at the coffee house and told her to stay in the car as he went in and ordered for them.

_'Be wary my hatchling. . . but follow your heart if he is the way it leads your oji-san will be here for you all ways.'_ rolled though Kagomes mind as she watched Sesshoumaru though the large window. She really didn't want to get involved with another youkai but everyone seemed to be pushing her his way. But what could she say especially when he smiled at her and caused those strange fluttering in her very soul. Like now when he just climb in beside her handing her the two Cappuccino's with that large smile of his.

"What did you get me?" she questioned.

"You will see," he smirked driving toward school. They arrived on campuses with a still hour before school started. And picked a nice bench under a couple of Shidarezakura and sat down, he handed her the small bag he held in his hand. Kagome handed him a drink and looked down at the bag not knowing what to expect. But what ever it was it smelled great.

"What is it?" she questioned but got no answer only his trademark smirk as he sipped his Cappuccino. Sesshoumaru watched though his lashes as she pulled off her gloves and ripped open the bag slowly biting her bottom lip. He almost smiled watching her eyes light up as she looked up at him in almost awe. "You. You remembered," she whispered.

"How could I not my father brought you an apple cinnamon bagel lightly toasted with cream cheese every other day he went to the lab."

"Wow thank you. Thank you so very much "

"I just wanted to get you something good for breakfast it's nothing," he shrugged but wished he hadn't said anything when he saw her face fall blank again. Her fourth real smile and he messed it up he sighed. "Kagome"

"It's okay I understand no big deal it's just food right," with that she looked back to her bagel and the two ate in silence.

*8*8*

Sesshoumaru sighed he hated this class, the last class of the day was required for all juniors, Youkai Ningen Affairs, it was not like first period Ancient Legends no he only took that class to have something to do and it went into detail about myths and ancient rituals no longer practiced. This class was different since both species learned to co-exist peacefully they were lectured daily on each Youkai species along with Ningen Houshi, Miko, etc.

"Kitsune are a special breed with a trait no other youkai has the ability to tell their future mate from first sight." The teacher stopped and called on a student with their hand raised. "Hai Yura."

"Miko Fubuki how does a person known when a Kitsune is looking to them as a future mate."

"Good question Yura you as a youkai of the hair will love this. Even if there is no eye contact you can all ways feel their constant stare. As if their looking for something, but it's only something they can see."

Sesshoumaru tuned out the rest of the class _'feel their constant stare'_ he thought back to all the times he felt Kagome looking at him. _'They bonded so would that make her?' __**'Hai. Hai. Hai' **_came his youkai excited growl. _'No that's not possible is it?' _he looked at Kagome out the corner of his eye she was sketching.

"Okay class there will be no end of the year exams," everyone cheered Fubuki waited for them to quite down. "But you will be required to write a ten page report on either a youkai or ningen. And before anyone asked it can not be about yourself if you're a youkai. That's it class dismissed."

The hall ways were full of creatures trying to leave campuses quickly. Kagome still embarrassed about her emotional outburst this morning went out of her way to avoid Sesshoumaru as she walked through the hall. She didn't notice Sesshoumaru walking not to far away from her watching her every move as she went through her locker. What he did next shocked and stilled the rushing students, even the teachers stopped to take in the scene that had awed and shocked their students.

Kagome had turned from her locker still lost in thought till she saw the blood red and black roses in front of her. She didn't know what to say as she looked up into the golden eyes of the youkai standing in front of her.

Her scent urged him forward seeing her blue/brown eyes light up in that awed expression he loved placing their. It was still new to him and the creature inside him but still they loved it none the less and it made up his mind. _'Today everyone will know I will not hide how I feel any longer'_

He drew her into his arms softly his lips touched hers and parted, she froze for a moment than instinctively compiled parting her own. He slipped his tongue into her mouth caressing hers, she felt her knees weaken. He tighten his hold on her, drawing her closer and more intimately into his embrace. He growled low into her mouth telling her how he loved her taste.

No battle raged in her heart, no excuse why this was wrong crossed her mind. He taste like the wine she always drank sweet and crisp, intoxicating and addictive.

His mouth moved over hers and she clung to him letting his strength alone keep her standing.

Sesshoumaru hadn't meant to take the kiss this far he wanted only a light kiss something to show his feeling for her. But the low noises she made left him want more.

The only thing blocking the view of the two as they consumed one another was a curtain of silver and black hair, but still it was obvious what was happening. Sesshoumaru's reputation was well known around the school but this sudden show of tenderness and passion was something they had never knew the stoic Taiyoukai could be capable of.

Kaede's cheeks warmed as she noticed all her students stared wide eyed and mouth open at the two in the silent hall way. The twins nudged one another and shared a knowing smile.

Sesshoumaru was the first to recover hearing Kaede clearing her throat. He reluctantly pulled away from Kagome feeling cold without her body pressed close to him.

Kagome on the other hand blinked a few times confused for a moment till she realized were she was and that everyone was staring slacked jawed at her. She quickly hid her face as her hand clinched around the two roses.

Sesshoumaru with his arm still around her waist steered her toward the gym. He smirked at all the shocked faces around them as he lead Kagome to her last Jujitsu class. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly leaving her at the door of the changing room. _'She just looks so edible when she's embarrassed,'_ the creature with him growled in agreement.

He took his place on the bleachers far away from the other students and started to write ideals for his report. Hearing the door he looked up to see Kagome enter the gym adjusting her black obi dressed in plain black hakama and haori.

"Alright class today we are continuing our little competition. Pick your partner and begin." the teacher spoke bring the class to order. Sesshoumaru wanted to leap from the bleachers and bury his claws in the tall silver haired Kitsune that approached and smiled at his Kagome. He held himself back and watched as she nodded to his unspoken request.

As always Sesshoumaru was amazed at how easily the class erupted into a war zone. He shook his head at how sloppy most of teams worked, that's why he preferred one on one battles. His golden gaze slide to Kagome and her partner as they took down their opponents. And snorted at how stupid the youkai were for believing Kagome would be easily defeated.

It was down to the final four, Kagome and her partner, and a fire Apparition, and his partner a Kitsune as well. Kagome changed stance and her partner followed her lead and the fighting begin anew. Sesshoumaru's eyes left the fight as a conversation caught his attention.

"Did you see that move she caught me with?"

"Kami dude I never knew ningen were that flexible."

"Hell man I never saw anyone do that and Yoko let her."

"Are you sure dude that Kagome doesn't have some Neko in her?"

"Not that I heard. . .damn man did see that she ran up his back and did a flip kick is that possible?"

"Damn dude that girl is hot I wonder if she is going out with anyone? I would hit that without even being ashamed." they agreed and laughed unaware of the eye's watching them.

"Man you are so late talk is that Ice berg Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru Moon is her boyfriend"

"Dude your shitting me that guy? What does something so hot see in that guy?"

"Naw man my girl says they were making out in the hall before class"

"The hall. . .damn I wonder what she taste like?"

"You will never know," Sesshoumaru growled surprising the two youkai. They scrambled off the bleachers and across the room. He smirked and turned his attention back to Kagome just in time to see her being thrown by the Apparition. Sesshoumaru smirk widen at the Apparitions shocked look as Kagomes gloved hands touched the floor saving her from a fall. She turned the throw into a flip hitting the Apparition throwing him into the wall mat.

He saw the mischief twinkled in both the eyes of Kagome and her partner as she raced toward him ducking the blows of the other Kitsune. He thought she was going to run up her partner back again. The class held their breath as the red-haired Kitsune prepared for the attack. They were shocked to see the silver- haired Kitsune turn suddenly catching Kagome by the arm lifting her into the air.

The whole room was silent as everyone stared in awe. None could believe their eyes as in a flutter of material in a few well placed kicks the red- haired Kitsune went flying off the mat to the gym floor.

The teacher cleared his throat calling the attention away from the panting Kagome and her partner.

"Well I guess our winners are Yoko and Kagome. Nice team work you two everyone one of you beside Shido and Cain could learn a few things about team work from these four. Now class as you all know with the up coming exams this is to be our last class. I would like to thank you all for trying your best this year and I would especially would like to thank you Kagome and Yoko for ending our last class with such an amazing and creative move. Class dismissed," he finished bowing to his students and leaving.

The gym was quickly emptied as Sesshoumaru stood from his seat moving closer as the two Kitsune and the Apparition circled the silent Kagome talking. He watched as the red- haired was shy in the way he questioned his woman, while the silver- haired one was bold and smirking as he questioned her.

Sesshoumaru was even more curious when the three males looked his way. Clearly painted on their faces was disbelief as they looked him up and down. They looked away when he sent them a smug look.

Sesshoumaru growled in warning when he heard the silver Kitsune telling his Kagome to be careful when dealing with him. It was hard enough to get Kagome to open up to him, he did not need some creature warning her away from him. He had waited too long, and now that he was near her he wanted nothing to mess things up.

Kagome heard Sesshoumaru's growl and turned to look at him

"Are you finished here? We still have to get ready for the meeting tonight," He questioned and noticed the shocked looks the three sent Kagome. She just shook her head and gathered her things.

Sesshoumaru bared his fangs and smirked at the three males over his shoulder as he and Kagome left the gym. He pulled her close to him and for once he was glad she didn't draw away from his touch. He dropped her off at home unaware of the eyes watching them and waiting.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Hurt and trying . . . What about her emotions?**_

After a few threats from their father, Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru sat beside one another quietly. They had arrived early, some business their father had to clear up, and he did not trust them to come quietly later.

Sesshoumaru sighed his golden eyes scanning the room for Kagome. He only sparred , the grumbling Inu Yasha a glance till his eyes landed on Ryuu. Who was making his way toward them.

Inu Yasha on the other hand was upset having spoken earlier to Kikyo who was now upset with him. Of course his father had informed her in his own rude way. _'Only lords ,ladies, their heirs and mates where allowed to attend the meeting. And because you are neither you will stay away,'_ now she wasn't speaking to him.

Ryuu was nervous thinking only to find Sesshoumaru. But he knew it wasn't his emotions that drove him to seek out the Inu heir.

The young Dragon stopped suddenly as stars exploded before his eyes. A wave of pain sent him to his knees, the sudden flare of his Jaki brought the eyes of every Youkai in the room to him.

His father and Inu Tashio rushed to his side along with Sesshoumaru and a curious Inu Yasha.

Yuu knew not what to do watching his son as he struggled to keep his humanoid form. Yuu looked to Inu Tashio, "Damn it help me get him outside," he growled worried. With a nod Inu Tashio grabbed the struggling, growling Dragon and helped pull him from the building.

"What the hell is happening with him?" Inu Yasha questioned to the back of his brother as he followed.

His heart was pounding in his ears as a searing pain ripped through his stomach. The feel of claws tearing his flesh made him howl in pain, the poison set his blood ablaze as he struggled to stay awake.

"What's. . .happening?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "What's wrong with Ryuu?" his eye widen as the young Dragon howled in pain and clawed at his arms as if struggling to remove something they couldn't see.

"Not Ryuu Sesshoumaru. Damn it ..Damn it not tonight this can't be happening tonight of all nights. Inu Tashio your phone," Yuu growled snatching the phone from a stunned Inu Tashio and dialed a number. "Answer the damn phone damn it, what the. . .Fei Fei where the hell are you?"

"Fei what does this have to do with Fei?" Inu Tashio questioned. He had never seen anything like this in his time and by Kami he had seen some strange things.

In a wild swirl a Jaki and something they couldn't place Ryuu transformed with a pained howl that shook the building behind them.

"Holy shit," Inu Yasha exclaimed running from the meeting hall with wide eyes.

"Ryuu . .Ryuu you have to stop," Yuu yelled as his son, who was about to take flight. Inu Tashio still confused turned to Sesshoumaru who seemed to be watching the scene as if he knew what was happening.

"Do not let Ryuu leave Sesshoumaru"

"And how am I to do that Father?"

"Sesshoumaru now is not the time for games," Inu Tashio growled. With a sigh Sesshoumaru transformed and the giant Inu tackled the fleeing Dragon and held his struggling form to the ground.

Sesshoumaru could clearly hear the phone conversation Yuu was having with Fei. Yuu was yelling at Fei the conversation was cut short by a female scream. Sesshoumaru growled angry. Something was happening and they couldn't do a damn thing about it.

******88******

Fei had been half listening to his mate, Rin, as she chatted about this and that when his phone rang.

"Hold that thought mate its Yuu. . .hello"

_"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU REPTILE?"_ Yuu yelled stilling even Rin who looked at her mate with worried brown eyes.

"Yuu what's wrong over there?" he questioned.

"It's Kagome damn it . . .you have to hurry"

"How do you know Yuu?" Fei hissed.

"How do I know damn my son-" Rin screamed seeing the Youkai almost covering the front yard of the shrine. Fei drop the phone jumping from the car killing any creature that tried to stop him. He had to get to his hatchling he had to find Kagome.

In the distance he heard Kagome scream as a wave of purifying energy swept the yard turning all it touched to ash. His reds eyes widen never had he witness or felt such power in his long life. The brightness of the light was almost blinding, the feel of the energy cause a tendril of fear to creep down his spine. For the first time in his long life he feared for the life of his mate. Death was racing toward him and he could do nothing to stop it.

"You will die too old bastard," the creature in his gasped spat.

The energy swept through the car shocking Rin from her terrifying scream. She ran from the car and into the yard...

*****88*****

Sesshoumaru held the struggling Dragon around the neck in his jaws as he struggled his wings beating a strange rhythm. The phone line went dead after the scream, all was silent , none dared moved or take a deep breath. All were waiting to hear something , anything from the silent phone in Yuu grasp.

With a flare of Jaki and some strange energy Sesshoumaru couldn't place the struggling Dragon collapsed whimpering and howling in pain.

Now he was worried. If what he figured was right this couldn't be. . .no no he would not think that way. His large red eyes flicked to the still figures of his father and Yuu. Both eyed the whimpering Dragon with worried eyes.

Inu Yasha was the one that broke the silence. "What the hell is happening? And what does the Dragon have to do with Kagome?"

"Not now Inu Yasha," Inu Tashio hissed his golden eyes moved back to the phone clutched in Yuu shaking hand.

The gathering crowd looked to the three silent Youkai then to the whimpering Dragon. They looked away from the giant Inu as he stepped back from the Dragon. Sesshoumaru nudged the now still Ryuu with his large face, red met red as he stared into Ryuus' eyes. He saw pain, anger, sadness and a spark of something he couldn't name. If he could he would have sighed after the shock wore off looking into Ryuu's eyes was almost like looking into Kagomes. Kami he wanted to believe he was right ,and if he was right the emotions he saw was not Ryuu's but Kagomes, and if he was right. . .

After a few moments Ryuu slipped back into his humanoid form as his bright eyes met Sesshoumaru's the giant Inu turned his large head to the night sky and howled in what sounded like relief.

The Council Elder made his way through the crowd.

"I called the ningen police in that part of the city at your request Lord Inu Tashio. But I am afraid all we can do is wait at this time to hear something," he spoke the other Elders leading the on lookers back into the building.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about Council Elder. The Lady should be making an appearance as planned," Inu Tashio commented watching as Sesshoumaru sunk back into his humanoid form.

"How do you know this Lord Inu Tashio?" the elder questioned.

"My sons instincts are seldom wrong Council Elder ,and the fact he has not gone on a rampage speaks louder then anything," Inu Tashio smirked.

"And what does your eldest pup going on a rampage have to do with the Eastern Lady?" The elder hated when someone knew something he didn't.

"The Eastern lady and my son are courting if you must know," Inu Tashio stated smugly after casting a quick eye on Sesshoumaru. It wouldn't do to get his pup even more upset , he knew how Sesshoumaru felt about his privacy.

"Why is this first time I am hearing this? Why did you not bring this up during your meeting."

"My son's business is his own and not open to public opinion."

"Hmm, and you are hopeful for a mating then?"

"Why would I not be the two are compatible in every way, and compliment one another very well."

"This would have been helpful in are earlier meeting."

"That meeting was to name an heir if something was to happen to the Eastern Lady not about my son", Inu Tashio bit out as he narrowed his eyes at the elder.

"The Eastern Lady is more clever then I gave her credit. First three heirs and now this, for one so young she does plan ahead does she not. I think for the first time I will take pleasure in meeting this little ningen that the Taiyoukai and Daiyoukai have taken such a liking too."

"Believe me Council Elder once you meet our little Kagome your world will never be the same." Inu Tashio chuckled darkly again helping Yuu move Ryuu back into the meeting hall. All they could do for the moment was wait. And Inu Tashio had a feeling Sesshoumaru knew what was going on, and if he wasn't worried he would not worry.

Ryuu sat looking pale beside Inu Yasha at the back of the room as the meeting began. And as much as Sesshoumaru hated it he knew he had to be beside his father when all he wanted was to see Kagome. The tension was high in the room as everyone was in a foal mood after the news of the attack on the Eastern Lady.

An hour into the meeting the chamber doors were thrown open and in rush a Hawk Youkai.

"Council Elder. . . Council Elder"

"What is it Yuma?" the Elder snapped the room now quite.

"The Lady ,Elder . . .the Eastern Lady is arriving . . . her limo baring the crest of the east has been seen driving this way."

"Good good bring her straight away Yuma."

"Hai Elder," Yuma rushed from the room as the doors closed the room was over come voices. It took some doing but the Elder silenced the crowd as the doors where open once again.

"Presenting , Retainer of the East Lord Fei and his mate Lady Rin." the hawk Youkai announced everyone quickly turning to the doors as the two entered arm in arm.

"Presenting, the heirs of the East Lord Yoko, Lord Shido and Lord Cain," even this drew Sesshoumaru interest those were the three from Kagomes jujitsu class. They entered behind Fei and Rin dressed in matching black haori and hakama the symbol of the east on the upper, right shoulder . Rin in her plain black kimono stood to the right with both Shido and Cain, while Fei stood to the left with Yoko all five looking back out the doors.

Her scent filled the room before she did, most Youkai knew right away who was just beyond the doors.

"Presenting . . .The Lady of the East, Head of the house of Sano, The Sacred Betsushikime, Lady Kagome." everyone stood and bowed as Kagome entered the room. Sesshoumaru couldn't help the look of awe that settled on his face as he watched her enter the room. She was dressed in a black kimono with symbols of the east on both sleeves in red, in red also were Kitsune embroidered along the trim and only the tails of the one on the back showed as the silken garment slide along the floor behind her. Her head was held high all her raven mane was up in a style befitting her station, on her porcelain forehead the mark of the east ...she seemed to be a goddess that demanded respect from all who looked upon her. To him she seem to pause for moment ,as her gloved hand swept a strand of hair from her face. Then she made her way to the front royally with the group following behind her.

Inu Yasha jaw hit the floor when it was announced who had entered. _'that's who everyone was waiting for. Damn talk about making an entrance'_

"Close your mouth your catching flies," Ryuu smirked then turned his eyes back to his big sister, he could not help the sense of pride that swelled inside him at her regal entrance. He could see and feel the difference in her , but he worried if anyone else could. Quickly looking around the room he found no one looking at her any different. So with a pained sigh he sat down, knowing no one would see him with everyone on their feet. He would take this pain gladly just to help his big sister though the night.

She reached the front of the room stopping at the large craved table and bowed slightly showing respect to the Taiyoukai standing.

"I am Council Elder Po. I bid welcome to the East."

"The East is honored by your welcome Council Elder and, ask you to forgive the lateness of our arrival."

"There is nothing to forgive my lady we are grateful for your arrival and, pray you are well from your encounter. Now that we are all here please take your place next to the west and the meeting shall continue." the elder spoke taking in the form of the young girl as she moved away from him. He shook his head she was nothing like he had expected her to be.

Sesshoumaru wanted so bad to go to her, but knew he could not move from his place. He could tell by the way she bowed something was wrong, but if she was in pain it didn't show on her face. His golden eyes went to Ryuu and from the look on his face he was the sever pain.

He knew the other lords were watching as she stood beside him watching as he greeted her. What he really wanted was to pull her into his arms and never let her go.

"Lady of the east," his voice was clear showing none of the worry he felt.

"Heir of the west," she spoke taking her seat. It was clear to all she was well versed in Youkai meeting etiquette and once their curiosity was satisfied the meeting begun anew.

"Now where were we. . .oh yes the Daiyoukai Reno was about to speak on the matter of this so called monk," after his remark the room again exploded in angrier.

"Something must be done," some one remarked.

"That creature is a menace," came another shout.

"He's attack on one of our own. This should not be forgiven," came another shout.

"She is not one of our own. Let her deal with it," Reno finally spoke disgust clear in his voice. The remark caused even more arguments and growls from the crowd of Youkai. The room was silenced quickly as Kagomes' aura flared and she slammed her hand on the table, then pulled herself up from her chair.

"Oh, so she finally speaks," Reno snarled.

"If you have a problem being under my rule Dai youkai Reno you take that up with me like a real youkai and not some coward that spurts off at the mouth like a child. I am surprised your heir has any common sense with a father like your self," she growled.

"Bitch," Reno started but was cut off by Kagome who smirked brightly.

"Your not showing your intelligence Reno. But I thank you for finally realizing I am female through I am not Inu. Now that is out of the way with your small brain you should be able to answer this. Were you not the one, the first one to fall for Rasan's schemes? Were you not the one who accused me of the foulest acts while you, yourself was accused of sleeping with the younglings of your pack. And did not the papers quoted the source as one Rasan?"

"Those lies meant nothing and nothing came of it," he snarled. But the silent room stared him down making him squirm. Sesshoumaru almost laughed at the wolf everyone knew what almost happen. He almost let his grin show as Kagome did the perfect impression of a youkai and sniffed the air.

"Do not think you can fool this room with your lies Dai Youkai Reno. Your clan was ready to replace you as well as slit your throat for your crimes even if they were false. And who came to your defense?" the room waited from answer from the youkai but he did nothing but growl so Kagome continued.

"That monk has committed many crimes against the Youkai community. Many of which I have paid restitution for, should I mention them? Poisoned mates, and heirs, lies spread against certain members of the council . Should I go on? How many of you have I righted the wrongs that monk has caused? I know many of you wish for my death or that I had died instead of my mate. I for one could give a tinkers damn about your petty jealous natures or your hated for me. But as Lady of the East I live under the same rules as each of you in this room and every other youkai in this world. And with that I am also afforded the protection of this council weather you like it or not Reno," speaking her peace she once again took her seat.

Kami Sesshoumaru couldn't help but stared at the creature beside him, never had he seen this side of her, she was so commanding so powerful. Kami how he wanted her. He was brought from his exotic thoughts as the room once again burst into angry growls and voices. It seem one fourth of the room was agreeing with Kagome while the other which included Reno was in disagreement.

"The East is right she lives as one of us therefore should be protected as one of us. How could you disrespect your superior in such a you Daiyoukai Reno?" some one growled

"No, Daiyoukai Li it is this council who disrespects all the East by keeping this. . this ningen female as head of the East and I'll not stand here and be disrespected by this bitch," Reno snarled and leaps toward the table at Kagome. He slammed into a barrier that pop into existence around the council. The elders sighed. This was getting out of hand. But if the little ningen wanted respect this was the way to gain it.

"Daiyoukai Reno control your self," One elder roared and called for the guards.

"Father," Kouga finally stood making himself known for the first time. He had been watching the scene from the back of the room and this was getting out of hand. Kami he had never been so embarrassed in his life.

"My own son you would side with this ningen filth against your own father?" Reno roared.

"Hai, I will side with the Lady of the East. I am ashamed to call you father Daiyoukai Reno. Was it not the same lady who sits before us now, that helped mother after that bastard Rasan had poisoned her with his so called cure? How can you stand here and try to attack the same female who had at all times tried to protect our family, who is even now trying to protect our homelands from that bastard Monk?"

"You speak foolishness, you will stand by your father or so help me..."

"Enough," Kagome yelled in unison with the elder. Before anyone could move Kagome was around the table behind Reno.

"You will learn your place weak ,ningen bitch," he snarled turning to her.

"I know my place now know yours scum," she growled and drew back her hand, Reno laughed as well as a couple of his followers. But again the room was silenced as with one well place punch the Daiyoukai went flying into the back of the room and slide down the doors. Two youkai went to his aid but was stopped by Kagomes growl.

"Do you two need a lesson in your place as well ? Take your seats he will live. His voice was getting us no where anyway. The hour grows long and I grow tried of all this bricking. I for one have school tomorrow. Either make up your minds or be fore warned if Rasan causes anymore problems in any territory not my own I will not lift a finger to help," she stated and with a flick of her wrist the barrier fell and again she took her seat. This shocked many who thought they knew the miko, never had she been so violent, so cold. And what shocked them even more was that Kouga did not lift a finger to help his father, he only took his seat as his father was struck by the tiny female.

Inu Yasha was shock by the display, when had the always quite creepy chick become so powerful to take out a full grown Youkai? Hell when had she grown a voice? One thing was sure he sure as hell wouldn't anger that creature.

Inu Tashio and Yuu shared knowing looks as they nodded toward Fei and Rin. They had waited too long for someone to put Reno in his place . Reno never knew when to shut his mouth, the fact that Kagome kept him as DaiYoukai had surprised them all, when they knew it was Reno that spread most of lies about Kagome. Rasan and his lies had struck again.

_'Well I guess he learned his place. . in the dirt'_ Sesshoumaru laughed inwardly seeing after a few minutes the Daiyoukai was still laying on the ground and everyone else seemed too afraid to move or ,didn't care to help the creature. But when the humor passed a wave anger shot thought him, _'she let the bastard off to easy I would have beheaded the bastard' __**'we should have killed the bastard he dare to insult and try to injure our mate'**_ the creature within roared. He peered at Kagome from the corner of his eye, _'Hai ,but with that small display of power they have all learn she is not one in which to toy with.'_

The elder finally stood and addressed the room.

"Now that this foolish is behind us. The east is right she lives as one of us and we protect our own. Measures will be taken to see that this menace is found and dealt with My lady no matter what hole he is hiding in. And the Dai Youkai will be dealt with a well. Now," he was cut off.

"No, If I may Elder the Dai youkai has a loud mouth but there is no one more competent to be head of the gray wolf clan."

"But my lady he had attack you he should be held accountable."

"He will elder. . .be even I am not heartless enough to take him away his sick mate. And as Head of his clan in this time we need all the able body creatures we can get to help find Rasan"

"Very well my lady but if things get out of hand the council will step in," she nodded then lapsed back into silence and the meeting continued.

After another hour the meeting finally drew to an end.

When more then half the room had cleared out the Southern Lord approached Kagome. Silently the Hawk Youkai took in the seated form of Kagome with pleased eyes, much to the displeasure of Sesshoumaru.

"I am Jet, My lady, Lord of the Southern Territories. It is a pleasure to finally see the Lady of the East. I have heard many things about you, but I can see now no one properly did you justice Lady of the East."

Kagome nodded her head in greeting . "It is a pleasure as well Lord of the South. Please forgive me if I do not raise to greet you ."

"It is of little importance for I have heard of the ordeal you have faced early this evening. I just wanted to bid you welcome Lady of East. Before I take my leave I would like to say a few things if I may?" Jet paused for a moment to see if Kagome had any objections. When she said nothing he took the empty seat next to her.

"Though I am glad you have finally attended this meeting , and made such a everlasting impression on many of us here. I would like to object to one thing you said If I may? I admit there are still a few Youkai that still hold to their old hate of Ningen , especial Miko, but they hold no weight with the rest of us. But we all agree on one thing no matter our view point ; to lose one's mate is the most horrible thing that can happen to any creature. But to lose a mate at such a young age as yourself is even worst. Never be sorry that you survived my Lady. Because some of us know many friends, family members or loved ones that did not have the strength to survive. With that said I will take my leave now," he stood said his good byes and walked away without another word.

Next the council elder said his piece walking Kagome and her group to the door , Sesshoumaru and his father not far behind. When the elder finally entered his limo and it drove off, Ryuu leaned over his own panting for breath.

"Someone catch her," he whispered. Inu Yasha reached out and grab hold of Kagome before she hit the ground. As Yuu went to check Ryuu, Fei went to Kagome lifting her into his arms.

"Hatchling are you well?" The worry in his voice was easily heard by all.

"What's wrong ?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"She was fine moments ago," Inu Yasha commented.

"Ryuu ?" Sesshoumaru started looking to the young dragon for answers. Ryuu turned his eyes to Sesshoumaru with a look he was beginning to understand.

"We are exhausted nothing more. . ." Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding.

"What do you mean we? What is going on here Yuu, Fei?" Inu Tashio growled. He wanted to know what was going on .

"Don't growl at me you old dog . Calm your self your upsetting my hatchling ," Fei snapped as the semi conscious Kagome became restless in his arms.

"Give her to me," Sesshoumaru spoke. He was a little shocked when without a word Fei handed him Kagome. She calmed in his arms for which he was glad, his growl seeming to relax her. "What is wrong with her?" he questioned.

"This is not the place to speak on such things?" Fei spoke.

"But Fei ?" Rin started but was stopped but a shake of her mates head.

"Since I am taking Kagome to my home you will follow and explain," Inu Tashio stated following Inu Yasha into the limo. Everyone nodded and climbed into there limos heading for the house of the moon across town.

Inu Yasha looked over the shivering girl in his brothers arms sadly. "What do think is wrong with her father? Do you think she will be alright?"

"I don't know Inu Yasha. What do you know Sesshoumaru? You have been quite through this whole thing as if you know what happening," Inu Tashio questioned.

"I am . . .I am not for sure father. But if I am correct then her connection to Ryuu is a lot deeper then we can image." he answered stroking Kagomes hair softly.

"Again with the dragon. Okay I am confused what does he have to do this?" Inu Yasha questioned scratching his head.

"Don' t concern yourself brat with matters not your own," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Hey! This does concern me. And I am not a brat."

"And how does Kagome's welfare concern you?"

"If Kagome becomes your mate that would make her my sister. Therefore her welfare concerns me as well brother," Inu Yasha stated rolling his eyes, Kami Sesshoumaru could be so stupid sometimes. His golden eyes landed back on Kagome again as she lay in his brothers arms. He was worried for her, sure he had never really cared for her, but she had saved his life once. And he would have to be blind not the notice his brothers interest in the girl. Family was family and from the way his brother was acting when it came to Kagome, she was family already and just didn't know it yet.

"Your brother has a point Sesshoumaru," Inu Tashio stated with a sigh as the grounds of their home came into sight. He knew his wife wasn't home, she had gone out and he was glad this was something she didn't need to know about.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he held the limp, shivering Kagome closer to his body. "Fine just don't inform that female of yours about anything you hear tonight little brother."

"No Duh, do I look dumb to you?" he huffed.

"I will not answer that," Sesshoumaru chuckled as Inu Yasha huffed and rolled his eyes. Sometimes he didn't know why he even tried.

Jaken met the limo as they drove up and open the door taking in the sight of the small miko in the arms of the elder moon. He gasped and stepped back as they existed the limo. Inu Tashio was barking orders as the other two limos arrived and everyone followed him inside the house.

The sitting room was silent as Jaken entered a few minutes later.

"I have called the doctor Lord Inu Tashio he will arrive in an hour," he spoke quietly.

"That's fine Jaken inform me when he arrives. You may leave and close the door when you go."

"Hai my Lord."

They waited till the doors were closed and hearing Jaken walk away down the hall before anyone spoke. Sesshoumaru paced after Ryuu had taken Kagome from him. Inu Yasha sat confused as to what was going on but was listening none the less. Inu Tashio was visible upset because he was being kept in the dark about something . And Rin like Yuu sat quietly watching the whole scene play out neither wanted to comment. Fei on the other hand did not want to part with any secret that concerned his hatchling, there was too much of a chance it could get out and nothing good could come of it.

"Stop stalling Fei," Inu Tashio hissed but was met by silence from the Youkai.

"Fei just tell them," Rin whispered.

"Tell us what Lady Rin?" Sesshoumaru questioned finally stopping his pacing. But she was silenced by a look form her mate.

"When big sister and I were younger I wanted to do a blood bond between us," Ryuu voiced was a little above a whisper and held a eerie calm.

"Ryuu don't," Fei hissed shooting to his feet. Ryuu looked down at Kagome and nuzzled the top of her head. He sighed and started stroking her back softly.

"Big sister cares for them , for him," his eyes lifted from Kagome and settled on Sesshoumaru for a moment then quickly dropped them back to Kagome. "And he cares for her ,Oji -san it would be wrong not to tell them," he finished softly. The room was silent no one moved all eyes were on the younger dragon.

"We were young and I had no brothers or sisters to call my own and big sister was nice to me. She loved me like no one else though she would never say it. So I wanted to form a bond between us. . .Father interrupted us as we were finishing and big sister slipped into my body. At the time I didn't know what was happening . And Father he wouldn't believe me. But Fei did and knew what to do."

"But she said the first time was when. . ." Sesshoumaru started.

"No, she doesn't like to talk about it Sesshoumaru. It took three days, three agonizing days to remove her from my body. Her nightmares were my nightmares, her fears mine, I couldn't sleep or eat and all I could hear were her cries to be free. And when it was over and she was out again something was changed," he stopped.

"You could feel her right ? Still inside you as if she never left right? Like tonight it was her pain you were experiencing and fight you were seeing?" Sesshoumaru questioned after the long silence.

"Yes how did you-?"

"Lady Rin and Fei told me," Sesshoumaru answered. Rin gasped and Fei frowned.

"I told you nothing ," Fei hissed.

"I believe your mate is right Lord Fei and your age is catching up with you. Did you forget this morning? The only reason you have allowed me to remain with Kagome is because her 'emotions' speak so highly of me. I admit I was confused because I had heard Lady Rin speak about Kagomes 'emotions' only moments earlier. I thought for a long time that maybe she would tell either of you things she told no other, but then it hit me that both of you had to mean a person and not her 'emotions 'because as we all know Kagome really never shows any emotions. So it had to be a person and the only creature she could have a bond with beside her mate was Ryuu. And earlier this evening he proven that himself."

"Very clever young moon very clever," Fei chuckled lightly.

"So that's how you all ways know how Kagomes doing Fei?" Inu Tashio questioned.

"My hatchling barely speaks how else am I to know when something is brothering her. When Ryuu's happy she's happy , when he's agitated she is as well and it shows more when they are together."

"It was Shippo's nickname for me when we were younger. He thought it was funny how Kagome would stand so still saying nothing while I could not control myself. Though she would say she was happy it never showed but I would bounce circles around them so he called me her 'emotions'." Ryuu smiled down at Kagome.

"Excuse me for being the crazy one here but isn't that just wrong," Inu Yasha started. "If you feel her emotions then what does she feel? How can she be excepted to live her everyday life feeling nothing at all?"

"She does feel something's Inu Yasha maybe not to the degree that you or anyone else does, but she does feel. When she left my body she left a part of herself inside me some how but that doesn't mean she doesn't feel something."

"Then what is wrong Ryuu?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"By nature Kagome is immune to poisons of any kind it's still is hard for her to purify it from her body. Though she started to purify the poison from her system she couldn't finish having to attend the meeting." Fei spoke.

"And add that to the fact she still has an open wound," Rin said finally spoke. "Oh and that massive wave of purifying energy she let loose on those Youkai."

"So she's exhausted Sesshoumaru, she could barely stand on her feet at the meeting."

"Yeah but she showed that wolf his place, Bam ,and he was down for the count," Inu Yasha laughed along with Yuu, Fei and Rin.

"True even I was amazed that big sister was still standing after that. But she hates to show weakness of any kind," Ryuu chuckled.

"Hmm why do I feel like there is something your not telling me?" Sesshoumaru whispered.

"There are things with my big sister you have too see to believe," Ryuu smirked. A small noise drew everyone's attention to the girl in Ryuu's lap, they watched as her eyes fluttered opened . For a few moments no one said anything only watched as the two stared into each other eyes. Ryuu nodded and gave her a small smile then her eyes closed and her breathing evened out to a pained sleep.

Before anyone could asked what happen there was a knock at the door. Jaken entered, " The doctor has arrived ."

"Just show me where to take her," Ryuu spoke standing to his feet.

"Bring the doctor to my room Jaken," Sesshoumaru spoke leading Ryuu out the room and down the hall. Jaken hurried off without a backwards glance.

"What did she say to you?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he watched Ryuu lay Kagome carefully on the bed.

"What do you mean?" he spoke.

"I know she spoke to you Ryuu what did she say?"

"She wanted to know where she was -" before he could finish Jaken was at the door with the doctor. As Jaken left Sesshoumaru and Ryuu stepped back to let the doctor look her over. They noticed her eyes where wide open now as she looked around the room, her eyes finally landed on them. For a moment Sesshoumaru thought she was looking at him but she was looking past him to Ryuu. For a moment a small amount of jealousy welled up inside him but he quickly quashed the feeling. If they were bonded in the way Ryuu meant she would need Ryuu in her times of need.

The doctor, Ryuu and Sesshoumaru eyes widen when the claw marks on her stomach were revealed. Three long very open claw mark scared her stomach , showing off the muscles' underneath her skin. The doctor probed the wounds for any other damage causing Ryuu to issue a small hiss of pain. The doctor shook his head .

"hmm it's not too bad but you will have to have stitches little one," he spoke in hushed tones as if talking to a child. From the concern of his eye Sesshoumaru thought he saw Ryuu hands shaking before he pulled them father into his sleeves.

"No stitches," he whispered low enough for Sesshoumaru to hear. He growled as the doctor pulled the sewing kit from his bag.

"No stitches," Sesshoumaru growled.

"But young lord these wounds must be closed. There is a risk of infection if they remain open." the doctor stated.

"I don't care no stitches. Can't you just cover them or something, and give her something for the pain."

"But my lord the young lady doesn't seem to be in any pain."

"Are you calling me a liar doctor?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes growling at the Youkai. The doctor swallowed thickly and fumbled around in his bag for a moment. He pulled a bottle out and shook a few pills into his large hand.

"These will dull the pain to make the young lady more relaxed. Give her two before she goes to sleep and two more twice a day till the wounds heal fully," he spoke placing the pills on the night stand and returning to replace to the bandage on her stomach with a fresh one. Then placed a few on the night stand next to the pills, he wrote a few instructions on a piece of paper then pick his bag up and left the room with another word.

"Big sister," Ryuu whispered climbing into bed beside her. She turned her head in his direction. "I am going to leave you in Sesshoumaru's capable hands okay. I'll make sure everyone knows your okay. You know I love you right?" she nodded, he smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

Kagome made herself comfortable as she watched both Ryuu and Sesshoumaru leave the room. At first she was confused the last thing she remembered was fighting off the Youkai that had attack her. And by Kami she hurt all over, it was not a part of her that didn't scream out in agony as she tried to move. And the only information she got from Ryuu was that she had performed perfectly. Kami she hated when he just didn't tell her what happened. Just what the hell did she do that made everyone so proud of her.

Kagome was brought from her thoughts as the door was opened again. It was the last person she was excepting , Inu Yasha, he was carrying what looked like a tray.

He didn't know why he was doing this, but what the hell. Sesshoumaru had actually asked him if he would make sure Kagome took the pills the doctor left. And Sesshoumaru never asked him anything nicely anyway.

"Hello there my Lady the master has sent for you a special treat of chicken soup and green tea." he chuckled at the face she made as he place the tray at the end of the bed and went to help her up on the pillows she was struggling with. After he got her comfortable he palmed two of the pills without her seeing. He sat beside her as she ate the small meal scratching his ears.

"Tea," she spoke finally after watching him.

"What?"

"Tea for the itching," she answered.

"Really man I though I would have to cut the damn things off. Kikyo gave me something but the stuff isn't working," he grumbled. "Kagome," he started a little uncomfortably. "Um I just wanted. . .I just wanted to say thanks you know for saving my life in all. I know you only helped me because of my brother and all. But I just wanted to say thanks you know."

Kagome looked at him and gave him small smile. "I didn't because of him." she whispered.

Neither noticed Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway watching them , he was paying special attention too Inu Yasha . This was new he never notice his little brother could be such a decent individual. He almost smiled seeing the small smile that brighten Kagomes face as she listened to him talk about videos.

He made not a noise as he walked into the room and sat on the side of the bed. He had never seen Kagome this relaxed before and that little piece of jealousy flare up again. But it didn't last long as quickly as he felt it , it was gone.

"I should be going," Inu Yasha smiled gathered the tray and exited the room, still smiling. He could see it his brother was in love and it seemed love made him mellow. And Inu Yasha for one was loving this side of his elder brother. He sobered as he reached the kitchen answering his cell phone.

* * *

"Is everything in place?"

"I had it placed right where we agreed girl. Don't fail me girl I refuse to be played the fool for that creature."

"Everything will be fine Sir and that bitch will be put in her place. Trust me."

"Don't underestimate the girl she is tricky if anything."

"Please, spare me that whore is about as dangerous as a leaf."

"hn, so your saying you can do what twenty Youkai couldn't. Girl your either incredibly stupid or incredible powerful. But I wish you luck either way"

"Believe me sir I am not stupid."

* * *

Night was over quickly and the morning shined on the house of the moon. Sesshoumaru woke surprisingly before Kagome, he looked to the woman beside him and smiled. _'I could get use to this'_ looking at the clock he sighed they had school so he couldn't enjoy himself like he wanted to.

He helped her into the bathroom and after twenty minutes of listening to her soft hisses of pain he decided to take matters into his own hands. He helped her bathe and dress having to force down the small tendrils of pleasure that warmed through his body as he touched her very soft, very smooth skin.

Everything was muddled voices, and smells she didn't feel right in her own body this morning. Nothing but the dull ache from her stomach kept her alert. _'just what the hell was in that food last night'_ she thought . She hated when her senses were dulled down, anything could happen , anyone could catch her unaware. And still the thought of what really happened last night still nagged at her mind. Only thing that greeted her were flashes but thy made no sense to her at all.

"Kagome are you okay?" the questioned shocked her at first. Just when did Sesshoumaru get so close to her and she didn't notice?

"Um. . Fine," she answered. Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to be shocked, something was wrong, he could smell it on her, confusion, pain and a small amount of fear. But it didn't make any sense something was off about her this morning.

"Don't lie Kagome tell me what is wrong?" She sighed of course he could tell. Damn it.

"My. . .my senses, I don't know they are not right. I usual hear a pin drop three doors down. But this morning Kami I can hardly hear you breathing. I -it's not right," she sighed again.

"It's okay ," he took her gloved hand in his. "It's just the meds Kagome," she nodded and looked down at herself frowning.

"I look like a skater punk," she whispered taking in her black pillz 'my mom overmedicates me' shirt and baggy black jeans. Sesshoumaru chuckled taking in her look.

"Your beautiful come on breakfast should be ready by now," he spoke leaving the room knowing she would follow. And like before he pulled out the chair for her and watched as she took her seat. He searched her face for any signs of discomfort and he did see it, her face twisted up in pain for a moment.

Kagome watched the three males interact, and found humor in what she saw. Never had she had breakfast with such a loud group, and to see how easy it was for Inu Yasha to get a raise out of his family. It caused a small flare a jealousy to raise deep within her, as she wished her family was like this when she was younger. She didn't pay attention to the small sigh that escaped her. But it didn't go unnoticed by the three Inu youkai she was having breakfast with. Three sets of golden eyes settled on Kagome for a moment.

"Bet you don't have a TV at that shrine of yours," Inu Yasha laughed.

"I do have one," she stated absent mindedly. Sesshoumaru raised his eyes to her. "I do, the room next to the kitchen."

"I've never seen a room next to the kitchen Kagome"

"There is no knob the door is made to look like the walls Sesshoumaru,"

"Cool, but what kind of TV?"

"65 flat screen. Shippo just had to have it to play his video games on."

"Video games you say Playstation or X box?"

"Playstation 3"

"Why is this any of your business Inu Yasha?" Sesshoumaru questioned narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"hey I was getting to that. Since pops wouldn't let me have a few friends over. I was wondering if Kagome wouldn't mind me and them coming over?" he asked scratching his head. Plus it would give him a chance to watch his brother and Kagome together. And of course get a good look at Kagomes place.

"Inu Yasha you can't just invite people to someone's home." their father stated.

"I don't know about having a lot of people," Kagome whispered.

"It will only be me ,Kouga and Ayame no one else I promise," he pleaded.

"Not now Inu Yasha if you keep pleading we'll be late for school," Sesshoumaru stood and Kagome followed behind him and out to the car. Inu Yasha followed them still pleading. Inu Tashio just shook his head and follow behind the two cars as they left for school and he left for work. Sometimes he didn't know what he was raising.

Sesshoumaru parked beside Inu Yasha in the parking lot and got out to open the door for Kagome. Inu Yasha just huffed and walked away he had a ex- girlfriend to find.

Kouga and Ayame saw Sesshoumaru drive up. Both looked at one another strangely seeing Kagome next to him in his car. He never gave anyone a ride even if his life depended on it.

"What's up Sesshoumaru Kagome?" Kouga smiled knowingly.

"Hey Kouga Ayame," Sesshoumaru spoke. He looked at Kagome curious about her sharp intake of breath.

Okay she didn't know what she was doing but she would take Ryuu's advice. _'baby steps big sister. . .just open your mouth and talk. If they don't speak back just ignore them...baby steps'_

"Hi Kouga , um. .Ayame right?" she started.

"That's me," Ayame smiled brightly.

"Your grandfather spoke of you often are you going to be a researcher just like him?"

"I am. His work is so great. I can't wait until I graduate college, he's going to offer me a place in his lab. Great right?" she beamed with pride.

"Sounds great. . .I bet he is so proud." before Ayame could answer the bell rang and they parted ways to enter the building. Kouga noticed the smile never left Ayame face and she seem excited. _'wow' _was all that rolled though her mind, she had looked up to Kagome ever since her grandfather had spoke about her. And when she had finally snuck a peak at her during the miko trails she was amazed that any creature could have such power. And not that Ayame was gay or anything but she thought Kagome to be the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Wow she had spoken to her like they were old friends or something, man today was just the best day of her life. The other white wolves would be so jealous when she told them about this.

"What has gotten into you Ayame?"

"She spoke to me. Wow I can't believe it Kagome Sano finally spoke to me WOW," she exclaimed clapping her hands.

"Kami woman you act like she's your idol or something. I am sure she'll give you a autograph if you ask." Kouga laughed.

"She is Kouga! Wow, I am so going to tell everyone I know. And she remembered my name and my grandfather. Wow," Kouga just shook his head and laughed till the teacher called everyone to silence.

Sesshoumaru maneuvered into the seat beside Kagome and handed her, her notebook. He caught the small smile on Kagomes face, he had to know.

"And what are we smiling about?" he questioned she just shook her head . He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "It's because you talked to Ayame right?" he smirked when her head shot up confirming what he assumed. He stroked her now rosy cheek , "Don't be embarrassed my angel. It's good you feel comfortable enough to talk to Ayame. She thought you didn't like her." he smirked again.

"Mr. Moon we all are happy that your in love in all. But class has started. You can love Miss Sano after class," the teacher laughed. Sesshoumaru just glared at the teacher before turning in his seat and started taking notes. Before either noticed they were sitting side by side working quietly working on their test in second period, being finished earlier they were dismissed from class and found their way to the courtyard. Sesshoumaru picked a shaded spot under some trees and now found himself sitting with Kagome leaning against his back her face buried in his hair. He stiffen feeling her breath on his neck, okay now he knew he wasn't crazy. Kagome was sniffing him, he knew it.

Kagome whimper a little when he stiffen up on her, so she rested her head on his back. Kami she was losing the fight , she always had control even in the worst of times. And damn it if he wasn't helping any, the Inu youkai made her want to relax. That soft growl he does like now called to that part of her she kept from the public eye. No she wasn't ashamed of what she was , though she wanted to be normal, she wasn't ashamed. No more like she was afraid of what could happen if she lost total control of herself. But now was not the time to think he was growling again and she just let herself drift away.

During lunch period Kaede gave her time to herself again, Kagome sighed.

Kagome walked slowly pasted the cafeteria doors and stopped looking inside. She watched the students and faculty getting their lunches, the place was noisy and loud. Her eyes wander to Sesshoumaru , she didn't know why but looking at him caused all her doubts to calm. No pain echoed through her only that strange sense of calm. Seeing his head turn in her direction she closed the doors and walked away.

She walked through the court yard to a small grove of trees. Fresh air was good for her fuzzy head. She could feel something was wrong but her senses were too mudded to be sure. Kagome went to call out if some one was there, then the whole world went dark.

Sesshoumaru sat listening to Kouga and Ayame talk but his mind was on Kagome. Ever since he had dropped her off to see Kaede he had been worried. The creature inside him suddenly became excited. Then it hit, that scent he would know it any where. He scanned the room but didn't see her. But the creature inside him insisted that she was there. Turning his head to the doors for a quick second he saw her staring right at him. He blinked than saw nothing but the doors closing, even her scent was gone. Maybe he was just worried about her that had to be it.

He grew worried again class was almost over and Kagome didn't even come in late. No one had seen her even Dean Kaede had come to class looking for her.

Kagome woke surrounded by iron bars and saw no one. _'where am I?'_ There was barely any room for her to sit up straight. She reached out to touch the bars but stopped short, something radiated from the bars. It felt familiar.

"Rasan," she hissed. He was the only creature to ever come up with a spell to hold her in something like this. A sense of hopelessness and fear settled around her, after laughing started. She looked around and saw nothing but trees.

"See I told you it would work," she knew that voice. "Look the whores scared," the laughing continued.

"I told you my brother was a genius," another female voice laughed.

"Yes. Yes and with some help from that old bastard. This is. . .Oh my I have no words to describe this moment!"

"Perfect?"

"Glorious?"

"Yes all the above. Now we have to go don't want to be missed now do we?"

"Hmp no one missed us all day," one sighed.

"Oh and bitch we have a gift for you," another snarled.

Her ears perked up, she knew those voices, but the old man who? She stilled hearing a males voice, Rasan. His voice rang out clear over the laughter and taunting from the female voices.

"So the little whore was mated?"

"He probably left her for another," the voice laughed.

"He probably found out what a weak, pathetic whore she was ," the voice laughed.

_"The little whore should be caged and studied. It is a crime against nature herself to let that little whore walk the streets." Rasan spat. __**"That child is a true child of nature. One who should be praised for being the first of her kind." the female voice argued.**__ "One born of a Youkai sin, and a miko shame. The little bitch should not be allowed to live."_

Something snapped inside her as she sat still as a statue. A Rage built inside her almost to a painful level. Everything was drowned out except for the voice inside her snarling and growling for her to kill.

The cage started to shake drawing the eyes of three laughing females. They watched horrified as energy burst forth from Kagome bursting the cage. The energy ripped though the air knocking the three to the ground.

It passed though the buildings giving the youkai pause and stilling the miko. All turned in the direction the energy had come from wandering what it was. A combination of Jaki and Holy energy in levels they have never felt before. Sesshoumaru felt the energy as it passed through him, but it was the twin miko that sent him into action. He heard them whisper one name ,Kagome, and they told everyone to stay in class as they took off. He wasted no time in leaving the room following the two as they raced though the halls along with the other miko teachers.

He stopped at the doors as a roar echoed back toward the building. He didn't know who it was, but it was out for blood. Fear raced down his spine but not for himself . Kagome was injured and if the meds were still working she wouldn't be in any shape to handle an angry Youkai.

The explosion of energy and metal shocked the three females until a piece of metal flew into the tree they had been behind. They fled before the dust settled. A roar from behind them made them run faster. They felt more then heard the creature behind them, Kagura went to leap onto her feather. When it was torn form her hand, she was thrown into a tree, and slide to the ground unconscious.

The Youkai of the hair turned to fight shooting strands of hair at the creature. She dodged each with a blast of purifying energy and charged the Youkai. Grabbing her by the neck she shook the female, Yura screamed out then screamed in fear as she was smashed into a tree face first. When the Youkai of the hair was silent the creature took off after the fleeing miko.

She didn't spare a look at Yura as she stalked Kikyo.

The gathered miko could do nothing as they reached the courtyard. The creature they saw ripped through Kikyo's barrier and sent her flying across the courtyard. Kikyo regained her footing just in time to keep from being pounced on by the enraged creature.

"Kaede -sama what can we do?"

"I wish I knew Kai but we have to stop her," she was cut off by Kikyo's scream as she was thrown again. She regained her footing again and knocked the creature back with her bow. But it did no good because the creature was on her feet again and stalking toward her again.

Sesshoumaru could have laughed seeing Kikyo being thrown around by the raging creature. But he was looking for Kagome, and he couldn't find her any where. Kikyo raced behind the miko as the creature was being held back by a barrier created by all six the teachers. The creature ripped though the barrier and the miko were tossed back on the ground.

Kaede was on her feet before the others , shouting at the creature stalking toward them.

"Don't do this. You have to stop Kagome please."

_'Kagome'_ Golden eyes widen as the creature stepped from the shadows. _'Kami it couldn't be..._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : The face of the beast

_**She watched the male approach her with curious eyes, and growled at him to stay back when her rational side pleaded for her not to hurt him. But her mind was on the whore everyone else didn't matter.**_

_**She backed away as he came closer still she growled at him not to come any closer. She didn't want to hurt him but she would if she had too. **_

Sesshoumaru like the creature inside him was worried for Kagome. Though both were in agreement she never looked sexier. She was crutched low as if ready to pounce, her raven hair was everywhere covering most of her face from his view. The strange blue color of her eyes glowed brightly from under her bangs. When she cocked her head to the side he saw a single blue stripe across her cheek.

Sesshoumaru put himself between the raging creature and the group of miko and stared into the strange blue eyes of the onna when she looked up at him.

He could not believe what he was seeing, the world stood still all sound was gone. He was thrown back to yesterday...

_***HDA***_

_**"You asked about unknown species right?" **_

_**"Hai"**_

_**"Well my sister and I have thought of something you might find interesting."**_

_**"Hai, my sister and I have came up with an interesting ideal." **_

_**He stared at the twin miko, if they had found something he wanted to hear it.**_

_**"Well ever one knows about Hanyou right? They are part ningen and part youkai, which gives them their animal appearance. Most assume its because youkai blood is more powerful then that of the ningen."**_

_**"But because ningen blood still flow though their veins, they gain the strength of a youkai, the beast within, and the healing of a youkai."**_

_**"Hai hanyou are weaker than youkai. So what do they have to do with this? Hanyou are not unknown," he questioned. The twins huffed and crossed their arms in unison.**_

_**"You tell him," Mai looked to her sister.**_

_**"Hai, okay think like this. . .if a hanyou is born right and down their bloodlines more ningen is introduced into their blood. What happens to the creature within?" This caught his interest, no one ever really gave it any thought.**_

_**"We believe that the hanyou would once again be ningen like. say a hundred or so ancestors down the lines." "And the creature within will remain.. ." "within the ningen body but be unable to surface. . ." **_

_**"That wouldn't be possible," he commented.**_

_**"Did you know Sesshoumaru -sama that there are ningen alive with small traces of Jaki in their bodies?"**_

_**"Most do not but there was a whole study done on it years ago" the twins nodded.**_

_**"Okay say there was a ningen like that, they would go insane like a hanyou right when their youkai blood took over right?" he questioned confused as to where they were going with this.**_

_**"Not really, first something would have to happen to release the creature within them."**_

_**"Something like what?" he questioned.**_

_**"Massive amounts of spiritual energy most likely. . ." "But since this is a theory we are unsure." the two tapped their chins and nodded as if one person and not two. "Right!" they exclaimed with a snap of their fingers. Sesshoumaru just lifted a silver brow at the two waiting for them to speak.**_

_**"Say the first of the bloodline was say a miko, a onna with high spiritual powers." "and say she some how got pregnant by a youkai" "and had a hanyou child, male or female it dose not matter." "and the hanyou took a ningen as a mate and so on till say now." "the hanyou would be ningen now. If we think along the lines of my sister," "say the hanyou all had high energy no matter what kind. But say something happened and a massive amount of energy was introduced in to the creature. Youkai traits would surface and the creature within would awaken." "it would not go insane if it happened when the ningen was just a child when this happened." "thinking along those lines the creature within would surface differently Than with a normal hanyou." they stopped talking and looked at him.**_

_**"Understand?" they questioned.**_

_**"Hai, they would be a normal ningen with full youkai traits."**_

_**"Not at all.. the ningen like creature would be incomplete. . . .**_

_***HDA***_

He was thrown back into the present when something like fire ripped through his body. Something tickled his hand, he looked down grasping his chest. He couldn't believe it glowing strands of raven hair disappeared through his body, he went numb for a moment as realization sat in. The gasps behind him alerted him to what he already knew, swinging around there she was her back to him.

**She passed though the male that stood in front of her, not paying him any mind. But it was something about him that gave her pause, his scent was familiar but she didn't have time to waste with the male. The whore came first , the whore had to be taught her place like that fool Reno. She paid no mind to the miko gathered around screaming at her , the whore will die and than she would go back and kill the other two**.

**They weren't normal this she knew, but didn't they deserve to live a peaceful life like everyone else. They never bothered anyone, never hurt anyone except in self defense. Did they not deserve to be left alone to live their life. Strange blue eyes shot up staring straight at the whore hiding behind the gathered miko. Rage built again inside her, the rational side of her was in pain and no amount of soothing was helping. It was the whores' fault her rational side was in hurting, no one caged them. She had taught that bastard Rasan about caging them, for that he had thrown them out but he never tried to cage him again.**

**"Come and. . . die with. . honor whore, do. . not hide behind. . these others," her voice low and threatening her fist clinched.**

"Who are you to talk about honor bitch? No, whore your mate left you because you are a freak." Kikyo yelled from behind the group of miko.

**"Never. . .talk. .about . .our. .mate . .WHORE," she growled and jumped at the group. Sesshoumaru caught her mid jump holding her tight as she struggled in his arms.** He felt the pulse of her power as she struggled clawing and biting his arm.

"I'll say what I want too bitch. You're a freak. .a freak born from a youkai sin and a miko shame. You should have been killed at birth," Kikyo hissed. That statement angered the miko present, it was Dean Kaede that whirled around on the young miko. The slap echo across the campus.

"Where did you hear such filth? I never want to hear those disgusting words from your mouth again do you understand me?" Kaede raged shaking Kikyo.

**Kagome escaped The males grasp during the scene and stilled watching the two. Seeing Kikyo being slapped by Kaede -senai cause a laugh to well up inside her, her rational sides pain had lessened some for which she was glad. She felt herself slipping for a moment and blood lust was not something she wanted right now. She knew her more rational side could not handle it if she woke just to find out she had killed family. She knew her rational side seem to lose herself when emotions ran too high.**

Sesshoumaru took this as his chance and spoke to the now calm Kagome.

"Kagome," he started. **She stepped away from him his scent wrapped around her calling to her as if she knew him. It was intoxicating making her turn to get a good look at the owner.**

**She cocked her head to the side studying the male who knew her name. Ah yes, she remembered now he sat next to her at that stupid meeting. _'heir of the west'_he probably though like everyone else, she was a mindless beast who thought of nothing but killing. She wasn't like those full blooded creatures or hanyou, the beast within them simple minded creatures who thought of nothing but killing and rutting.**

"Talk to me Kagome," he finally spoke. His only answer was her sniffing him but she came no closer to him. His golden eyes slide to the group of miko and saw Kaede having the sobbing Kikyo taken away. Good now he could concentrate on Kagome with her going on the attack. She wouldn't move her head tilted to the side as if waiting for something. "your different right? Talk to me tell how different you are." he spoke reaching out to stroke her cheek. She sunk back as if she thought he was going to strike, he frowned and turned his hand to the side. "You know I would never hurt you Kagome,"

**"Everyone hurts us it is natural, you are no different." she stated looking away from him, her strange eyes sliding to the side watching as the group of miko took Kikyo away.** _'I'll get the whore later'_

"You are mine I could never hurt you. Never put me in the same light as anyone else." He spoke bring her attention back to him, he didn't want her to attack again after seeing what she did to Kagura and Yura.

**"You lie you are unclaimed," she hissed. The creature within him growled in disapproval, she answered with a growl of her own.**

"Really, I know you can smell yourself all over me. Can you not?" he stood stock still as she walked around him taking in his scent.

**Her eyes widen as she took in his scent, that's why it was so familiar. Her scent was mingled with his as if she had rolled all over him**. _'what are we doing with this male? Though he is powerful , Not to mention beautiful but why would our scent be on him like that?'_**_ 'Sesshoumaru smells nice'_ she finally got a answer from her rational side.**

"Are you satisfied? You are mine"

**"Hum, we will not be claimed that easy"**

"I would not have it any other way. If you were as easy as those other females I would not waste my time." he cupped her cheek making her look up at him. He looked into her glowing, crystalline blue eyes, with a brown ring around the left, and smiled softly. "Do not take this the wrong way. But why are you still out?"

**"I go and come as I please. I protect us and so I am not held in like you hold in your other side," she stated.**

"How often?" he had to know. Great Kami this was amazing she was ...he couldn't even find the right words to express the awe he felt at this moment.

**"I did not meet you till last night if that's what you want to know."**

"That is not what I asked."

**"She does not want you to know," she stated and shrugged her shoulders.**

"Why?" he growled.

**"Did you not hear the whore? We are a freak. . ." **he slid his finger over her lips cutting off what she was going to say. He shook his head and leaned closer till he was near her ear.

"Never. .never say that again. You are not a freak or natures joke Kagome. You are beautiful, powerful, and have the brightest and purest heart and soul of any creature I have ever known. Or heard about. There is not a thing about you that is not amazing. And if anyone tells you different it is because they are jealous nothing more," when he looked back to her face, her eyes where wide as if shocked by his confession.

**"You think. . .you think. . we are pretty?" the awe in her voice was easily heard.**

"Pretty no. . .beautiful is what you are my angel, my Kagome," he smiled at her softly. **She returned his smile whole heartedly taking another good sniff of his scent.** He pulled her into his arms the creature within him issuing a soothing growl as he stroked her pointed ear. He smiled into her raven hair as she relaxed in his arms burying her face in her neck.

**His intoxicating scent wrapped around her, his soothing growls making the rest of the world fall away. She gave into her urge and gave his soft neck a quick lick, trying to find away to return his attentions. **_'I could make him ours'_ **was her last thought the strain of transforming even a little was pulling her into sleeps arms.**

Sesshoumaru held her lax body to his arms, as he scanned the courtyard. Everyone had left so no one saw the large smile that bloomed across his face as he looked down at the female in his arms. She was something special and he had no plans of letting her get away from him. Think about it a completely unknown creature, something no one had ever thought of before. The twins were right and he held that special creature tight in his grasp, and she was his and only his.

_***HDA***_

_**"Fei was wrong about one thing though," Ryuu stated softly.**_

_**"About what?"**_

_**"The Poisons running through her body are not purified. But assimilated into her own unique poison"**_

_**"What do you mean her own?" Sesshoumaru questioned. Ryuu only gave him a pained smile.**_

_**"You will see when she is ready. Take care of my big sister. . .brother" he smiled again and followed the others from the house.**_

_***HDA***_

He wondered what Ryuu was talking about. Looking down at Kagome again as the stripe faded a little.

"If you are part Youkai and part ningen just what type of Youkai are you?" he questioned knowing she wouldn't answer. But it was fine with him he would just have to watch her a bit more. He would figure it out. "And one day I will know everything about you my dark angel," he kissed her forehead and headed to the hospital building.

"What in the seven layers of hell possessed you three?" Kaede demanded. "And you Yura are one of my brightest students what possessed you to take part in this stupid scheme?"

"That creepy freak stole my mate-to-be," she huffed painfully and winched as she crossed her arms. She like Kagura was still healing from Kagome's attack. But unlike Kagura Yura's nose was broken and her lips were swollen but had stopped bleeding.

"Your mate-to-be bitch Sesshoumaru is mine not yours," Kagura growled trying not to move her legs were still aching from being thrown into a tree.

"No he's mine bitch not yours."

"SILENCE," Kaede shouted slamming her hand on the desk the flare of her energy made to youkai shut their mouths.

"And you miko Kikyo I am ashamed of you girl. Why would you do such a thing?"

"You heard the tape that freak does not deserve to live let alone breath the same air as normal creatures. That old man had the perfect ideal a creature like that should have been killed at birth."

When her blue/brown eyes open again it was to total darkness. She panic for a moment, her mind flashed back , she reached out thinking she would only meet bars. Rasan loved to work her till she passed out then would cage her when she was unconscious. In her panic she fell to the floor.

"You three are no longer students here. And you young lady will stripped of your title as miko. This kind of disregard for your fellow student and not to mention what could have happened if Kagome had got out of control. Each of your parents have been called."

"You didn't my father will kill me," Yura whined.

"You should have thought of that before you helped to cause this mess Yura," Kaede sighed. She rubbed her head trying to hold back the headache. She shuttered to think what could have happened if Kagome went on a rampage. As if last time was not enough, _'If Sesshoumaru had not been there many would have lost their lives.'_Any lose of life would be horrible even if it was three in front of her. But most of all she would have hated if. . .Kami she hated to think about it.

The phone rang pulling Kaede from her thoughts. "Dean Kaede..."

" The little girl failed did she. Ha ha ha ha I knew she would, that child did not know what she was facing."

"I'll kill the bitch,"

"You could not kill her the first time. You only succeed in killing her mate and still the girl did not die"

"The bitch took my hand, do you hear me my hand"

"I heard you now kindly shut up. You can not kill the vessel. What I want must be given freely from the little bitch."

"You get what you want then I will take the bitches head"

"You can do what you want with the bitch after I get what I want."

Sesshoumaru stood outside the door and waited as the nurse went in to check on Kagome. As soon as the door closed he heard a scream then the braking of glass. He rushed into the room and found the nurse on the floor but no Kagome. He saw was a broken window, he growled.

"What happened?"

"I came in the young lady was kneeling at the foot of the bed. I guess I scared her she jumped up and leapt out the window."

He rushed from the room and straight to Kaede's office thinking she would go there. But as soon as he entered the room he saw no one but Kaede at her desk.

"What is it? What is wrong young moon?" she questioned looking up at his worried face.

"Kagomes gone"

"Gone gone where?" she demanded jumping to her feet. He sighed he wish he knew. She was on foot her home was across town so she wouldn't go there. Would she? "I'll have the teachers search the campus. We have to find her in her state anything could happen," he nodded and took off for the parking lot.

Sesshoumaru drove around for about an hour but never saw her. Kaede had called him and told him they found nothing on campus. He stared at the cell-phone gripped in his hand, flipping it open he hit the speed dial and waited.

"Where would she go?" his voice was rough with worry.

"Where would you go to visit your dead mate?"

"This is not the time for games. You know like I do the burial of the Sano family was not made public"

"The shrine take the stone path through the trees. Go around the lake our initials are craved into a tree. Follow the path you'll find it. The barrier might let you in but I am not for sure."

Sesshoumaru sighed hanging up the phone Ryuu did not sound too well. But he would know better then anyone the mood she was in. Sesshoumaru just prayed Kagome did not do anything stupid.

After breaking about twenty traffic laws he parked in the driveway next to the shrine. He walked around for a minute and finally found the path leading away from the shrine. His eyes quickly scanned the lake and the surrounding area. The marked tree was easy to find it glowed eerily under the dark evening sky. The path was found and he followed it until he came to a barrier. With a few pushes in the right place he entered, walked around for a few minutes first finding nothing.

She was kneeling next headstone of a Kitsune with large wings unaware he was standing there. Her raven hair was covering her face so he couldn't tell what she doing.

**"Why have you come?"**

"Why did you run?"

**"She doesn't won't you to know?" she stated again touching the stone. "you should not be here"**

"So this is where you disappear too when you leave the house?" he questioned looking around.

**"Family must be visited."**

"Family?"

**"Hai, my mate is here-" she touched the head stone again. "and fire mama and fire papa rest here as well . .family"**

"That still does not tell me why you ran"

**"We do not like feeling. . .trapped. She wanted. .to run we did," she stated turning her head to the side when he kneeled next to her.**

"You should not run from me Kagome how am I to take care of you when you run from me?"

**"I want to come home," she sighed looking to Sesshoumaru**. He had never seen her look so vulnerable so uncertain as her strange blue eyes held his of a moment. Every protective emotion he had rose up inside of him at the look in her eyes. Why he never saw it before he did not know, but he would protect her and nothing would stop him.

He smiled softly at her, "Not tonight my angel. I talked to the police at lunch they're still searching the area for Rasan. So you have to stay away from here for a little while longer okay!" he stood up and held out his hand for her to take. She touched the head stone once again before placing her gloved hand in his.

"You are so odd," she whispered as he walked her to his car.

Kagome spent most of the ride looking out the window. She missed the comfort of her home not that she mind being at the Moon estate she just wanted to be in her own home.

Her eyes slide to Sesshoumaru as he stared ahead at the road, his hands gripping the wheel as he drove. The tension in the air was driving her crazy, she wanted to do something but didn't know what.

"You're mad at me," she stated looking back out the window.

"No Kagome why would you think that?" he sighed his eyes slid to her profile then back to the road.

She just shrugged and lapsed back into silence. He stopped at the red light and turned to her fully, he turned her face toward him. "Kagome I am not angry with you okay. I am just wondering why you ran. Do you not want to be with me? Is that what it is?" He sighed inwardly when she closed her eyes. "I'll understand if you don't want to be with me Kagome" he spoke starting to drive again. He heard her shift in her seat and felt her stare but said nothing. It would hurt sure but he would not force her to be with him.

"Its because of today ... what happened...you. .you don't want to be around me anymore?" she whispered the sadness heavy and clear in her voice.

"Kagome" he started.

"I..I.. understand," she spoke looking out the window again. Then went to reach for the door handle as he pulled over to the side of the road. But was stopped by the hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome listen to me. I did not say I didn't want to be with you did I? If I did not want to be with you I would not have been looking for you. I would not be here now would I?" he demanded.

"No," she sighed meeting his glaze. The look in her blue/brown eyes again so vulnerable, so lost, the look tore at his very soul.

"I want to know how you feel Kagome. To know if my intentions are. . Unwanted" he fell silent this time turning back to the road. He couldn't get out his mind she had ran from him, hid from him. That maybe she didn't want to be with him at all.

Kagome shaking gloved hand slide into his that lay clinched on his lap, he met her unsure look with one of his own. The thundering of both their hearts filled their ears in the small space of the car, he saw her hesitation before she spoke.

"I thought...I like being... with you...Sesshoumaru" she started.

"But?"

"This is...different," she stopped his eyes where drawn to her mouth as she licked his lips nervously. "I have never...known anyone like you. You are ...so very odd"

"Is that good or bad?" he questioned.

"I don't know its...this is not the same as before when I was with my mate. I am confused... confused as to what you want from me," she looked away. He touched her chin lightly bring her face back to his own.

"I want you Kagome to be with you."

"I...I want to be with you . . as well," she spoke giving him a little smile which he returned wholeheartily.

After an hour of trying to do his homework Sesshoumaru sighed he just couldn't concentrate. Pushing away from his desk he looked at Kagome one last time and left the room.

"Sesshoumaru I would like to speak to you," his fathers voice echoed up the empty hall. He walked down the stairs and into his fathers study nodded to Inu Yasha and taking a seat.

"I heard from Inu Yasha something happened at school today involving you and Kagome?" Inu Tashio tried to touch the situation carefully.

"Kikyo, Yura and Kagura upset Kagome nothing more," He stated.

"Nothing more damn Sesshoumaru what do you call something? We felt her all the way to the science building. She made all the glass explode" Inu Yasha raged.

"You try being locked in a cage for a couple of hours little brother," He spat.

"A cage...Explain Sesshoumaru"

"Some how the three tricked Kagome and locked her in a cage. They admitted they teased and taunted her, she snapped and fought back. Yura admitted Naraku and another helped them. And Kikyo used a recording made from the conversation between that fool Rasan and Dean Kaede."

Before either Inu Yasha or Inu Tashio could speak a scream rang out from upstairs. Sesshoumaru was the first out the door followed by his father and brother. As they reached the stairs there was another scream as Nui was thrown from Sesshoumaru's room.

"I'll kill you. You worthless ningen bitch," she roared jumping to her feet shaking the glass from her hair. Nui charged back into the room unaware of the three males rushing up the hall. Growling was heard from the room as they approached.

"Don't you dare," snapped Inu Tashio seeing his wife trying to strike the growling Kagome crouched at the side of the bed. Nui stopped and turned to face her angry husband and step sons.

"But Inu Tashio this, this creature attacked me," she whined.

"How did Kagome attack you when she was sleeping when I left?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"What were you doing in my brothers room anyway? Hell even I am not allowed in here," questioned Inu Yasha.

"I don't have answer too either of you," Nui snapped.

"Maybe not but you have to answer to me my wife. Now what where you doing in my sons room?"

"Since my welfare means nothing to you I am going out. I'll return in the morning," she brushed past the three quickly and took the stairs two at a time till they heard the front door slam. Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru looked at one another with a shrug, both wandering the same, _'What just happened here?'_ They were brought out of their thoughts by a loud growl.

"Father no," Sesshoumaru exclaimed seeing him move toward the frighten Kagome.

"What happened to her?" Inu Tashio had to know staring at the creature before him seeming ready to attack if he came any closer. It was obverses Kagome had been sleeping her perfect hair was in disarray. Whatever happened with Nui it woke her in a fright, and if any thing he remember what the MIKO TIRALS taught him never scare Kagome when she was sleeping.

Kami he prayed he never again had to do this, he sighed kneeling down to look in to her dazed eyes. She blinked and focused solely on the hand in front of her. Both Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru was shocked as she sniffed their fathers outstretched hand then met his golden eyes with a doggy like yawn.

"You remember me little one," his voice soft as if speaking to a child. She nodded in a sleepy way and gave him a lopsided grin.

"Inu T?" she questioned with a curious tilt of her head. "thought you were Sesshoumaru."

"I get that all the time," he chuckled. "I believe he looks more like his mother. But its time to get you back to bed my dear. I wandered how long it would be before you showed yourself again." he smiled softly at Kagome helping her back into bed. He laughed softly at her sleepy reply before her breaths even out and she slept once again. But it did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru or Inu Yasha both staring shocked at their father.

"Father," Inu Tashio stopped Sesshoumaru's questioned with a wave of his hand and they quietly left the room. No one spoke till they reached his study again and again took their seats..

"I've known since the testing poor Kagome was so tied and one of the Youkai tester took affiance when she fell asleep. She woke in a fright and broke one of the creatures arms." Inu Tashio sighed "she passed out but when she woke the child remembered nothing. We, your dean and I were concerned about her being out of control"

"And so you pushed her till it happened again right? As a result she broke your fingers," Sesshoumaru stated narrowing his eyes at his father.

"Correct if it wasn't for her scent on me I think she would have done a lot more," Inu Tashio sighed again. "It was amazing a complete change without any of the signs of a regular Youkai"

"The fuck Pops she's not a damn guinea pig what's wrong with you people," Inu Yasha raged.

"Inu Yasha," Inu Tashio hissed sometimes he wanted to slap his youngest silly for that mouth of his. "How else were we find out what was happening to the girl. She remembered nothing we had to find out if she was a threat." this time it was Inu Yasha who sighed as he retook his seat.

"So she's not ningen then the wench is Youkai," he questioned.

"Its not that simple Inu Yasha"

"She is the result of hanyou child after ningen blood has been reintroduced over a long period of time," Sesshoumaru stated shortening what the twins told him. His father and brother stared at him strangely then nodded their understanding.

"So it was her mating with the Kitsune that brought the creature to the surface then," Inu Tashio stated.

"No father the people who I spoke too said it would have taken an larger amount of energy then a bonding to awaken the creature within her."

"Well she is powerful right," Inu Yasha stated scratching the back of his head. "But mating Kagome was mated...I thought ningen mates of Youkai died"

"Myself included Inu Yasha none everyone documented has never lived more then a few days after the death of their mate"

"She had to be awful young when she was mated man that's not fair," Inu Yasha suddenly growled his mind awhirl with what he just learned _'damn its hard enough to get someone to treat you with respect when your different. But to have found someone to be your mate then have them die. Damn how fuck up is that?'_But something did bother him though. "If Kagomes not Youkai that means she's a hanyou right?"

"I guess you can say in away she is Inu Yasha, but unlike a regular hanyou she doesn't display any of the animal charactertics. In addition the creature within her seems to be on the same level of consciousness as her host unlike an regular Hanyou who's beast is savage with almost no though but for basic survival. Understand?" Inu Tashio explained Inu Yasha could do nothing but nodded shock settling over his mind. Sesshoumaru gave his father a measured look and Inu Tashio just waited for the next round of questioning Kami knows he should have told his pup everything he knew about Kagome. He knew better then anyone his eldest pups interest in the female.

"Father what if she would have turned out unstable than what?" How did he know this was coming this time it was Inu Tashio who gave his son a measured look.

"There was talk among both sides that the miko would have been destroyed. You have to understand my pup...both Miko and Youkai have work long and hard to share this peace we have established and both sides are willing to do what ever possible to keep it. Nothing will be allowed at destroy what took centuries to accomplish. Kagome is purely a new species something we have never even thought possible, but she can not be allowed to be swayed to either side." Sesshoumaru sighed Inu Yasha growled.

"Damn pops why don't you just get together with everyone else and kill everything that's not either all ningen or all Youkai then. Hell kill me too if that's what you think," Inu Yasha growled.

"That's not what Father said brat"

"Hell yes he did Sesshoumaru. How can you defend him damn he just said they were going to kill Kagome because she didn't fit into their perfect little mold of what everyone else is. How can you sit here and listen to this shit, her parents were assholes, her mate died but that's not enough they were going to kill her on top of everything else. What the hell is wrong with you pops." Inu Yasha growled snatching open the door. " It makes me wonder how you feel about me if the thought of killing Kagome come so easy to you," He spat marching from the room slamming the door behind him leaving two shocked Youkai to stare after him.

"Father" Sesshoumaru started after a few minutes.

"You have to understand Sesshoumaru Kagome holds within her body levels of Jaki and Holy energy the likes of which has never been seen before she can not be allowed to rampage though Japan or be swayed to one side or the other the outcome cou-"

"I know Father (sigh) and now?"

"It is undecided when most miko her age have reached the peak of their power, she hasn't both are still growing. So we wait and watch. That is way we hunt Rasan so he can not to allowed to get his hands on Kagome. He tried once to brake her spirit and failed but how much more can she take my son. Corruption of a pure soul miko is a death sentence the same for Youkai though we are far from pure souls. But we Youkai are in agreement with the Miko neither side can gain more power then the other it is law"

"And what your saying is Kagome brakes that law? Because of what she is?"

"I am afraid so since Holy and Jaki are both at either end of the spectrum when it comes to powers. Kagome should have either purified herself or the Youkai within her overtaken the ningen. But the two seem to be able to coexist within her with out a problem. What's stranger is the two seem to be encouraging the other to grow to match the power of the other." the two talked for hours and Inu Tashio finally told his son all that he knew about Kagome. He was surprised that most of it Sesshoumaru figured out himself but what did he expect his son did have one of the quickest minds he had ever known.

After Sesshoumaru left his fathers study Inu Tashio made a few phone calls. While his eldest worried for his intended he had other problems plaguing his mind, his wife, and he wanted answers. Though he hated what he was about to do in the morning he would know one way or the other.

Inu Yasha on the other hand was cooling his heels in his room. He understood what his father was saying but it still bothered him that his father could easily destroy someone for being different. And it didn't help that he was also anger with himself as well, _'in a way she is just like me,' _he sighed thinking sadly stretching out on his bed. _'In making fun of Kagome Kami help me I was making fun of my own kind' _sleep claimed him not to long after.

Sesshoumaru studied Kagomes sleeping figure _'Kaede was right there is still a lot no one knows about you. But I love you none the less,'_he kissed her forehead and pulled her close enfolding her in his arms. Hearing her whisper his name in her sleep he smiled Kaede words again sprung to mind. _'she loves you but until both sides of her agree she can't admit it yet'_

"I am a patient creature I have waited this long just to get you in my arms. I can wait to hear those three little words from your mouth. Weather Youkai, Ningen or neither I Love you my dark angel," he whispered into her ear as he drifted off to sleep. Not seeing the tiny smile that stretched across Kagomes sleeping face.

*tell me what you think guys R/R*


	16. Chapter 16

_**Don't worry Kikyo, Yura and Kagura will get whats coming to them soon. I thank everyone that reviewed this fic. ^_^ even you guys that took the time to read it are great …Thanks!**_

_**Chapter 16: Revenge and Affection (Inu Tashio's Proof)**_

Sesshoumaru woke early and sighed it was the weekend. He usually woke early and studied after Kagome got after him about his bad grades. After studying he would workout and than try to figure out the puzzle that was the female he loved. Then he would spend the rest of the day waiting for it to be over so he could once again be with Kagome. But now as he looked to the sleeping female at his side he was at a loose to even move. He moved a little freeing his arm, Kagome whimpered a little and pressed closer to his side. He draped his arm across her hip as his eyes closed to the world once again.

Kagome eyes were lulled open by the sound of a steady heart beat. Blinking she raised up a little staring into the face of the sleeping Sesshoumaru. Feeling the strange surge of her heart she quickly pulled away.

_'What is this?'_ she thought the more she watched his face the more the feeling grew. Thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to place the feeling, never had she felt this way before. Her eyes widen _'it can't be true. I won't. I have no feeling besides friendship for this creature. Do I?'_ moving slowly she climbed from the bed not stopping until she was across the room.

The laughing in her mind made her pause, but she ignored it taking in the room. Realizing where she was Kagome sunk to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chin.

_'Did we. Did you kill anyone?' _

_**'I am hurt you know I am not some wild animal'**_

_'I-I'_

_**'I know. Do not worry yourself the whores will live unfortunately' **_

_'wait. Why are you still awake?'_

_**'Him'**_ the possessive growl startled Kagome she moved closer to the bed and peeked over the edge at Sesshoumaru.

_'Him how?'_ she questioned confused.

_**'Don't be a fool you know how. His soul calls to us and seeks to aid us in our need. He sooths the pain and stops the torment' **_

_'No you're the fool to believe that,'_ Kagome hissed and eased back to the floor.

_**'Look at him me so called batter half. Take a good look. See how he frowns in his peaceful sleep he feels our pain. He understands our needs and wants to help us. How is it you don't see what I do? He doesn't belittle us, call us names, or is ashamed to be seen with us. He sees us for what we are and you hide from him. He asks for nothing and gives us everything and still you refuse to believe' **_

_'I refuse nothing, hide from no one. Its foolishness to believe in what you say. I see none of what you speak of, he comforts us true but in the end it means nothing. He will turn on us and leave us in a heartbeat'_ the creature within her sighed

_**'Then take the comfort he offers'**_

_'It's not real' _

_**'I refuse to mate a ningen, my so called better half' **_

_'I would rather be alone then feel the pain of death yet again'_

_**'So be it'**_

_'Go to sleep and leave me alone,'_ Kagome hissed mentally.

_**'I have always spoken nothing but the truth to you why would I lie? But I will leave you alone for now. Besides what's done cannot be undone'**_

Kagome ignored the last statement as she perched on the edge of the bed studying Sesshoumaru's face, his brows drown in a frown, his lips set as if having a bad dream.

_'Do you really feel my pain?'_ she stroked his cheek with the back of her finger, forcing calm and peacefulness in to her aura. Kagome gasped and back away from the bed as his face relaxed into a state of bliss and he issued a contented growl. Kagome grab his robe from the foot of the bed and quickly slipped from the room.

Her pounding heart calmed as she made her way down the hallway. She almost missed the raging Youkai as she made her way down the front steps. She quickly turn back seeing the two in a staring contest.

"Ah Kagome it's good to see you awake," Inu Tashio spoke to her retreating back. She turn back to face the two and bowed quickly.

"Good Morning Lord and Lady Moon"

"And Good Morning to you as well Lady Sano. But I am afraid I have a favor to ask you," he sighed while Nui just stared angrily at her husband.

"I told you Lord Inu Tashio I can not," she shook her head.

"So then I am to suffer because you will not be your duty?"

"You know as well as anyone I am forbidden to do as you ask"

"What in the hell are you and your whore talking about husband?" Nui stated angrily eyeing the two.

"Silence your hole woman," Inu Tashio snapped never taking his eyes off Kagome. "Do you see this?" he waved his clawed hand toward his wife. "In the face of such disrespect you still will not do as I ask?"

"Disrespect or not I am forbidden to. . ."

"As a high miko this is your duty. Do not make me say it," he growled making Kagomes' eyes widen.

"You would not dare," she stated taking a step up. Inu Tashio glared at the young miko _'Does she really think I will not. For to long I have tried and the bitch has always ruined my plans. No proof on anything. This is my last chance before I resort to killing the hateful creature. And to think I use to love the creature' _he sighed grabbing Nui before she walked off.

"This is your duty but since you will not listen to reason. I am as of now..."

"No no don't say it I will do as you ask," Kagome sighed.

"Good. Good be seated there," he spoke quickly pointing to a chair against the wall as he turns back to Nui, who smirked before speaking.

"I know you think you have something up your sleeve but it will not work just like last time. Deal with it your stuck with me until I decide other wise." she laughed.

"Think again bitch and you will provide the proof I need yourself," he smiled. Nui not knowing what Inu Tashio had in mind glared at the Inu. _'The bastard thinks he will win I think not. He will not throw me away I will end the bastard and his two freaks'_ she laughed inwardly. _'Let him think he will win'_

Kagome silently watch the two arguing hoping the Inu's would forget about her sitting there. This was something she did not won't to do for all the power in the world. But from the statements Inu Tashio was yelling at his wife she knew she had no choice. She just prayed the others would sleep through all this yelling.

Loud snarling and yelling made Sesshoumaru jump awake. He jumped up looking for Kagome only to find her gone. In his mad rush from his room he ran into a grouchy Inu Yasha who was awaken by the sounds as well.

"What's happening Aniki," he questioned rubbing his eyes and half yawning.

"I guess father and his **'wife'** are having it out again," he stated more worried about Kagome.

"Where is Kagome don't tell me she can sleep through all this noise?" Inu Yasha questioned yawning again to receive no answer as they reached the stairs and looked down.

Down below the two the front hall seemed to be a war zone as Nui threw things and Inu Tashio caught them and tossed them back. Expensive vases lay in pieces on the marble white floor, chairs were turned over others broken. The wall tables were turned over and the flower vases lay broken on the floor the roses scattered across the marble floor, the water soaking into the rug.

Inu Yasha chuckled at the two as Sesshoumaru eyes settled on the silent Kagome looking at her tiny feet that poked out from under the robe. He smirked seeing her in his black pajama top and robe, both were twice her size as he noticed one side kept sliding off one shoulder. _'And just when I thought she couldn't look sexier,'_ he thought the creature within him growled in agreement.

Inu Yasha looked to his silent brother who was strangely staring downward until he followed his line of sight and saw Kagome. He cleared his throat catching Sesshoumaru's attention and pulling him from his lustful thoughts of Kagome wearing only his pajama shirt, a can of whipped cream . .

Inu Tashio on the other hand had heard and taken enough abuse from his wife.

_"SILENCE WOMAN,"_ he roared leaving everyone listening with ringing ears. "This will end now...come Miko Kagome," he ordered pulling the angry Nui behind him who was glaring at Kagome hatefully. Kagome just nodded and followed behind the two still fixing the robe she wore.

The two brothers stood shocked both not moving a muscle watching their father drag Nui into his study. Something must have happened to push him over the edge they both thought. But neither could blame their father for being angry the bitch was out of control and had been for sometime now.

A year after the death of Inu Yasha's mother their father had brung home Nui Watashi, a beautiful Inu youkai who treated them as if they were made of gold bricks. She was always smiling and praising Inu Tashio for having such beautiful and intelligent pups.

The two were younger then Inu Yasha in need of the love from a mother and Sesshoumaru cold and distant. The courtship between the two was short, full of long dinners, laughter, and a smiling father. For a while everything was peaceful then their father suddenly fell ill. Nui had tried to take control of everything. When she found out she had no say so in anything, the family or business because she was not Inu Tashio's mate things changed.

For the last year Inu Tashio had been trying to get a divorce but Youkai divorces were harder to obtain then ningen ones.

Inu Tashio held his growling wife as Kagome approached Nui, the blue glow of her hands starling.

"You will not touch me whore," Nui snarled.

"It will hurt if you fight this Lady Moon," Kagome whispered. Nui tossed her head wildly from side to side trying to throw off Kagomes hands.

Kagome stumbled back as she was attacked by the creature inside Nui. Inu Tashio looked worried at the miko as she grabbed her bruised cheek.

"Stay out of my mind bitch," Nui hissed struggling against the iron grip of Inu Tashio.

"You can't keep me out," Kagome smirked as her eyes glowed and she again placed her glowing hands on the growling female. With a small flare of energy the creature was subdued as she once again entered Nui's mind. Nui had gone still only her panted breath filled the now silent room.

Inu Tashio didn't know what to except, he had heard but never had he seen. There was talk among the youkai about this gift of Kagome's that she was forbidden to use. She had only did this twice before and it had angered the Miko Council that she would go so far to help a lower youkai obtain a separation from his mate. After listening to the talk he had spent a year trying to talk Kagome into helping him in the same way. But she had all ways refused to perform the act and the damn Miko Council was no help, even went as so far to say they would perform the mating ritual. Like he needed anymore problems. He was brought from his thoughts when a voice boom through the room. Not knowing who it was he stilled and listened again.

And what he heard made him jump back and do a double take of the two in front of him. Glowing eyes settled on him, they were all white with no pupil only a blue glow seems to surround those eyes.

"A house two miles outside of the city. A tree lined driveway which circles the front, a fountain with three female Kami. Leading to a three story mansion, white with purple shutters, twelve windows in the front. I can not make out the number. Wait the door opens. .A male long black hair tall dressed in all black. It looks like. . Oh dear Kami Onigumo," she was silent a few minutes then the voice that came from her was even more shocking it was. . Nui. He looked between the two again and still could not believe it.

Getting over his shock he quickly wrote down the things she describes. He was angry with himself all this time and he never knew what was going on right under his nose. He frozen at the next words out Kagomes mouth, ice seem to fill his veins.

"Oh my love I can't wait until this charade is over and that bastard is left in the dust. I want to personally see to the fools death at my hands. But to really make me happy you can let our son kill those two freaks of his. Then we will be left to rule over the Western Territories my dear. For too long now I have put up with that stuck up pretty boy and his dirtied blooded sibling. Our child should be heir of the West not that dressed up pretty boy of Inu Tashio's. You don't know the things I have to put up with Oni-koi"

_'the bitch was plotting to kill my pups. Cheated on me and try too replace my pups with some filth of her own'_ he growled seeing red not noticing Nui raising her hand until he heard the crash. Finally when he looked up he saw Kagome lying on the floor books falling from the bookcase she had been thrown into.

He jumped from his chair and grabbed the growling female dragging her from the room. Nui was kicking and howling drawing the eyes of the servants but none step forward to help the female. None looked at her with sympathy in their eyes she was finally getting what she deserved.

Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha finally looked up from their seated places on the steps. Twin golden eyes twinkled with humor at the scene as they watched their father drag his wife almost by her hair to the front of the house. Jaken quickly moved to open the front door and stepped back out the way.

Inu Yasha cheered as Inu Tashio hauled Nui to her feet and bodily threw her from the house.

"All right pops . . . Throw that bitch out on her ass." he jumped up pumping his fist in the air.

Climbing to her feet Nui cursed as she dusted the dirty and grass from her pale pantsuit. She growled and advance toward the steps.

"You bastard you will play for this. I will ruin you. _DO YOU HEAR ME.?_ I put up with you and those freaks you call pups for years you are not going to get rid of me that easy. What ever plan you and that whore are cooking up will not work do you hear me?" she roared.

"Silence bitch. For too long I have put up with that hateful tongue of yours. But no longer If I ever hear you speak that way about my pups or my daughter-in-law again I will rip that Kami forsaken thing from your _FUCKING THROAT WHORE_,"he roared at the screeching female and slammed the door in her face shaking the front of the house.

"You go pops tell that bitch off," Inu Yasha laughed and clapped louder then before. _'It's about time that bitch got hers'_

"Inu Yasha shut up," he snapped. "Sesshoumaru see to the Miko. I have some calls to make. Try to use me will she disrespect my pups will she ..bitch," Inu Tashio growled clenching his fist and taking the stairs two at a time quickly moving by his stunned sons.

The two looked at one another, Inu Yasha smiled and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"After this morning entertainment breakfast," Inu Yasha laughed scratching his stomach and walking off.

Kagome groaned shaking her head; her eyes darted around the room. The slight sting of her back told her what she knew, some how Nui had broken free. But she expected that too much concentration went into narrowing down small facts in the mind to be retold. And with youkai it was even harder having to separate her energy one to hold the beast the other to search for the facts someone wanted. She sighed again thinking of the headaches to come when Tsubaki learned of this mess Inu Tashio had talked her into. While she given more leeway then others she was still forbidden to do certain things. Invading creatures' minds and bodies was high on the list and by Kami it was a very long list.

The balance she had to hold between having to live in both the high youkai and high miko worlds cost her a lot more then anyone else. But what could she do? She knew better then anyone what could happen if one side thought she could not hold that precious balance. Death.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he flopped down on his bed for the tenth time. Nothing he could think of made any sense to what happen today. It started off strange but then he assumed things were going well. *Sigh* _'I should never assume anything when it comes to Kagome,'_ He thought sadly. After collecting the still stunned Kagome from his fathers study breakfast was quiet. He excepted nothing less; Inu Yasha had work Kagome into a quiet conversation about Hanyou and their nights of 'change'. That's when things went from good to worst; Inu Yasha confessed the night of the new moon, tonight in fact he would change into a ningen.

Lady Rin who had come at his fathers request took her away from him. The blank look in her eyes after finding out the date was enough to make his heart stop. Odder still was the way she clung to him before Lady Rin took her away. It was like she did not really want to leave him as if he was her life line.

Sighing he grabbed the book on his nightstand thinking he had to do something to take his mind off things.

His golden eyes scanned the page and widen when he found out what it was he was reading.

Her mind drifted as the first changes over took her, faces, lives raced through her mind then darkness. Sounds drifted into her pointed ears, footsteps, the TV, cars going down the street. She could even hear the two down stairs talking about up coming events.

Her skin tingled as if it had been asleep; her eyes slammed shut as a wave of dizziness almost knocked her out. She whimpered in the darken room. Crawling into herself, she hid not wanting to deal with what was happening.

One name fell from her lips before her voice was no more. One face haunted her before reality disappeared all together and the feeling it caused shook her entire being to the core.

The roar that rips through the three story mansion announced its arrival to the pacing occupations downstairs. On hands and knees it sniffed the air as red eyes took in the dark room to ensure its safety. But something was missing, something was not right. Knowing the location was safe and where it was it stood tall and left the dark room for the even darker hallway. Sniffing room to room it did not find the one scent it was looking for; the howl that followed had the two making their way up the stairs.

_Shippo Sano_

_Only kit of both Doctors Lady and Lord Sano of the East. I was not born until the day I was mated to my little Miko Angel, Kagome Higurashi. The contents of this book are my thoughts and mine alone. _

_I am the youngest Kitsune to ever be mated my father says. But it is not easy to be mated to such a powerful female and it took no test to tell me that. As I sit here next to my sleeping mate I can not help but see how much she had grown over the years. And still I am happy to say there still is no sexual attraction toward my tiny little angel._

"What the..." his eyes scanned the sentence again thinking it was trick of his mind. But there it was those mind boggling few words.

_Don't get me wrong my angel is perfection when it comes to mates I can honestly say I got the perfect companion. Kagome was beautiful as a child and is now ethereal as a teenager but I have to be honest with myself and my feelings as well. There is a part of me that is repulsed by my mate. There I said it and Kami forgive me its true. I love my mate, the creature within me is proud of its choice but still there is a part of me that is well . . . Disgusted by her. I often wonder sometimes at night when I hold her can she feel it too. That piece of myself that moves away from her in repulsion of what I am holding._

_Kami sometimes I question if I am losing my mind . . ._

"I questioned that same thing filth like you should never have mated with such a wonderful creature," Sesshoumaru hissed then as he turned the page.

_Even if Kagome doesn't see it I think Lady Rin does or at least feels it. If not we would not have the Monk and his wife living with us these past months? Miroku and Sango and they watch me like a hawk as if I am going to run off. As if I would leave my mate. I think not. I hear that Sango woman talking to Kagome even if she doesn't speak to her. She's teaching her since school is not an option anymore. At the same time trying to fill my mates head full of crap at the same time._

_It is not against the law that I choose to keep my mate away from the world. The world that would easily snuff out her life for being what she is then look at her twice. She has her miko duties and that takes her away from me enough. I will not have her hurt anymore it is my duty to protect her and keep her safe. _

_Hahahahaha I am such a contradiction but what can I do when I look into those eyes of hers that one blue eye, one brown eye cry out to me to save her. Even that small part of me is push aside in the face of her pain. _

_As a small kit I witness small parts of her pain with my own eyes. Sometimes I can still see the tiny bruised and batter chibi she use to be. Smell the blood that filled her tiny room and it eats at me that I was such a failure then, that I was so powerless to stop her abuse at those monsters hands. No one will ever know what it feels like to live with that kind of guilt eating at your very soul. Oh my Kagome does not blame me even tells me how much she loves me daily. I don't even think she has it in her to hate anyone no matter what they do. _

_My eyes stray to my sleeping angel even now as I write this. I know everyone thinks I am to blame for the changes of her appearance. But I am not to tell you the truth I wish I was then maybe I would not feel so..._

Rin neither Fei were not scared of the loud panting filling the upstairs hall. They watched her as she went from room to room sniffing the air as if looking for something. The pain filled howled that followed is what tore at their hearts bring tears to their eyes as they could guess what she was looking for.

Fei's reds eyes lowed to the brown of his mate equally filled with worry and pain. Their hearts pounded in their chest as they came to a silent decision on what they should do. With a nodded from her mate Rin stepped forward already knowing what to say. She clutched her chest as she spoke.

"Kagome," she started and waited until the glowing red eyes turn to her. "Go to him Kagome go to your Sesshoumaru"

She stopped her search after hearing her name being called. She knew that voice only a few creatures she knew would speak to her in such a way. Red eyes took in the female in front of her with a sniff she knew her obasan taking in her ojisan as well. But him? Who?

As if by magic a face pop into her mind long silver hair that flowed like silk, golden eyes that would put the sun to shame, a small nose and thin lips that curled into a beautiful smile just for her. Magenta strips adorned his pale cheeks and the blue crescent moon that peeked through his bangs. Her head tilted to the side in question...Sesshoumaru? His scent like a forest on a warm day after a rain shower.

"Be careful my hatchling," Fei called after her form as she disappeared down the stairs and through the open front door. "I pray we did the right thing my dear"

"We did Fei she needs him you see how she never turns away his comfort. How she leans on him. The way she clung to him earlier almost broke my heart to take her away"

"I am still afraid for our hatchling my mate," he sighed wrapping his arms around Rin as they stood in silence.

_By nature weather we admit it or not all creatures have within them two faces. The one we show to the world and the one we keep private. For youkai it is our most basic nature which thirsts for blood but also helps us to bond with our mates. How does this relate to my tiny angel? Everyone believes even I believed the incomplete creature within Kagome is her true face but I am going on record as says its not. Like her closest spices hanyou have one night or more when they are different. With Kagome it is no different but in stead of it being a weakness. . _

The passage trailed off leaving the rest of the page blank. _'I think he was losing his mind just what was the Kitsune trying to say' _he thought flipping through three blank pages before the writing picked up again.

_That bastard of a dog I can't believe it. The bastard was sniffing around my mate. I couldn't believe my eyes, sure she told me about the creature that took time out to visit her. But she did not tell it was a male or that it was that dog. Sesshoumaru Moon _

_That bastard he had to smell my mark but did he pay any attention to it no. He was all over my mate, talking to her as if he had the right. But I was cool I did not cause a scene. I could feel her worry over me causing a scene. I could hear her telling me he was a friend but I also had eyes and could see the way he was acting. That bastard wanted what was mine. Instead of introducing myself as her fiancee I should have slit his throat. _

_If it wasn't for her voice in my mind I would have done things differently. I couldn't destroy her trust in me. Especially when her voice stopped and those blue eyes peeked at me through those bangs of hers. Those blue eyes of that creature within her challenging me to say something. I know the Inu didn't see it but I did. That creature is all ways challenging me I think it hates me, sometimes I think it feels that little piece of me that is disgusted by her._

"She probably saw you as the filth you are bastard," he hissed again turning the page. He could not believe the nerve of the Kitsune. How he wished he had the creature before him, he would teach that filth a thing or two. He turned back to the journal flipping through a few pages reading until he found something interesting.

_"These eyes have never seen the light," was the first words it growled out to me._ he flipped back to the last page thinking he had missed something. Finding no understanding to the passage he returned to the abandoned page and read more.

_It was the first time they didn't take her away from me. I remember it was the tenth of the month; horrible sounds of pain came from her room. I thought she was having one of those nightmares when I saw her on the floor. I snap on the bedside light just to have her strike out throwing the thing to the floor. _

_Those demonic red eyes stared at me as if looking into my very soul, before turning away. _

_I was forced to remember the day our mating was final. My angel lay in the hospital bed, she had to have a blood transfusion or she would die. But not just any blood father said, my blood._

_Her tiny bruised and battered body thrashed about for what seemed like hours. Than to make matters worst her poor bruised heart stop beating three times. I refused to let her die, tying my very soul to hers. By the time the sun had set the mating though forced was finally completed in the most basic of ways. _

_Now I know the creature within her did not return my feelings. From its own mouth she does not claim me as a mate._

_*HDA*  
_

Police sirens filled the night air in the downtown area. They stopped at a now crowded alley opening. The youkai turned to his human partner and sighed as they climbed from the patrol car.

"It came from down there officer's," an older female cried out pointing down the alley.

They nodded and moved through the crowd into the alley.

"Smell any blood Toni?"

"Naw with the rain and this damn garbage I can't smell anything man," The youkai growled back to his partner as they searched. The human sighed as his flashlight beam moved from one brick wall to the next.

"Oh shit, Mar call the paramedics. And tell them to move their asses," he check for a pulse seeing the bloody female. "Miss Miss can you tell me who did this to you?" his voice soft. One brown eye open filled with fear as she screamed.

"It's okay miss I am here to help you," still she screamed as the youkai officer tried his best to hold her down.

The paramedics rushed on the scene and tried as well to calm the screaming female until she fainted. After taking one look at her, she was rushed onto the ambulance and taken right way to the hospital for emergency surgery. After taking everyone's statement and looking for any clues they could find they climb back into their patrol car and left the scene.

"In all my days I have never seen anything like that," Mar sighed his stomach rolling.

"You will get use to it"

"But who would do something like that?"

"By the claw marks I would say it was a youkai female maybe. But I have never seen, or smelled that kind of poison before. None I have never seen ate through flesh and bone so quickly"

"Poor girl if she survives she will only have one arm. But the arm I can understand but to take one of her eyes. Now that makes no sense."

"Mar you did not find the eye at the scene?"

"Nope and believe me I looked everywhere"

"The attacker could have taken it with them you know like a souvenir or something," Toni laughed at the green face of his human partner and pulled over to let him out.

"Okay Toni man that was truly disturbing," Mar sighed returning to the car to which Toni just shrugged and drove off.

"What was the girls' name? Did you ever find out?"

"Yeah, her school ID says her name is Kikyo Takabashi. And get this she's a Miko."

"I'll flip you for telling the parents"

"Damn your evil man. "

*HDA*

Sesshoumaru woke to oddest feeling. If he didn't know better there was a small animal perched on his chest licking his face. But that had to be wrong his mind kept saying because no one owned a pet in his home. He felt the content thrum in his chest matching that of the contented rumble above him.

He lay still waiting for the strange dream to leave. He couldn't help but shiver as warm breath ghosted across his damp skin. : : mine : : it growled.

The creature let out an odd yip when it found itself pinned under a growling Sesshoumaru with his clawed hand around its throat. Strangely Sesshoumaru found no fear in the scent of the creature below him. It laid still red eyes staring at him through unbelievable black wet locks.

Wait a minute his mind told him. .wet. His eyes slide to the window then back. His hand shook as he moved the wet locks blocking his view. When finally his golden eye's lit upon the face beneath him, he leapt from the bed in shock.

Okay Inu Yasha must have spurted a tail and started spitting purple and green panda bears. Because if not he was finally losing his mind. Being without Kagome had made him lose his mind that had to be it.

Fine he admitted he was a little obsessed with the female. And he was still confused about what happened earlier today. But this, this was too much.

Now Sesshoumaru considered himself to be a logical being, if not he would be over whelmed by some of things he found out. Think right he could think of a logical reason why he was now seeing impossible things. Okay he was reading then he slipped into sleep wanting to see Kagome again.

Sesshoumaru looked to the bed again to see the youkai nuzzling his pillow and growling happily.

Forget logic he was freaking cracking up.

He had to be because hanyou no what they were turned in ningen. Right? Scratch that except for that Naraku guy. But that's just strange and way off the subject. _What was the subject? .hn. .right. .back to my imagination._ The wet, red eyed, youkai nuzzling his pillow. It had to be his imagination because it was just what he imaged a full youkai Kagome would look. .

His eyes snapped back to the bed. _'Why is my imagination soaking wet? And that stripe it's out of. .'_

When sanity finally returned to Sesshoumaru two things happen. The creature in him was frolicking happily issuing an excited growl while he stood shocked. And the next minute had him pulling the now shocked female from the bed and into the bathroom.

"Strip," he growled turning away looking for a towel. He heard the sounds of zippers then the thud of wet clothes hitting the floor. He turned back to her and froze _'Oh Kami-sama'_

She looked at her's with a tilt of her head and smiled. Her's really was beautiful. .a little strange though but beautiful, she could work with that. Her more rational side was sleeping but that didn't mean she still couldn't have some fun with her's. she sighed as Sesshoumaru moved toward her with the towel. She hated this time of the month, she lost her voice without her voice she felt like an animal.

Sesshoumaru helped Kagome dry her hair and body quickly and he stood back to take a good look at her. His eyes followed the blue stripe that started at hair-line and down across her right eye and down her cheek, it curved under her chin and down her neck dipping back and down her back. She now possessed two blue strips across her forearm and wrist on the right, the left she only had one strip on her forearm and one across her wrist. The stripe that curved across her waist now dip from her hips and curved up on both sides of her navel, both ending curved around the tops of her breasts. Two blue strips circled her right thigh and ankle, the right leg like her right arm one a piece. Tiny claws adorned her hands and he could clearly see her fangs as she smiled at him brightly.

"K-Kagome," he swallowed thickly "I had no ideal. Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered stroking her striped cheek softly. She whimpered softly : : mine no like?: :

The red of her eyes dulled a little to which he cursed inwardly.

"The word beautiful pales in comparison to you my angel," he gave her a pleased fanged smile.

: : mine perfect : : she growled. Her eyes once again bright as she stroked his striped cheek.

Neither notice as their affectionate strokes turned into nuzzling that they ended up tumbling into Sesshoumaru's now dry bed. It didn't take long for Kagome to drift off to sleep wrapped around Sesshoumaru, their contented growls filling the room. Sesshoumaru not wanting to miss a second stayed awake watching his female, even as the first rays of sun shined through the window he could see her changing. It had to be the most amazing thing he ever witness. He nuzzled into her hair with a pleasant sigh : : mine: :

_'Your mate was a fool to be happy for not being attracted too you, or gay. But I'll show you everyday just how special you are my angel. I just wish you did not feel as if you had to hide anything from me._

_*HDA*  
_

The light of the morning shined brightly on three youkai as they gathered together. Each of their cars parked on the side of the road as they walked farther away from them. It would not do for anyone to hear what they had to say to one another.

"Do you think you are trying to move things along to fast?"

"No"

"So he knows now"

"Yes"

"Did you see her then?"

"No"

"So he accepts her?"

"Did you doubt of my pups affections?"

"Our plan is working then?"

"I am still not sure about this"

"It's too late to back out now Inu Tashio"

"This is my eldest pup we are talking about. Neither of you saw now devastated he was last time," he growled

"Is he devastated now? From what I saw he is quite happy"

"We have come this far it's too late now. They will be fine I am sure of it"

"You had better be Fei. If we have gone through all of this just for his pup to reject my pup-"

"My pup would never he loves that girl Yuu"

"Control yourselves this next step in the dance is fragile and must be handle carefully. Is Ryuu taken care of?"

"Yes I have sent him off on business But the day of and the day after the change he feels nothing from her. But my pup is emotional the day after and fragile we must tread carefully."

"For Kami sake Yuu you act as if we are going to kill the girl"

"You have plans to see my mate later today about that matter?"

"Yes"

"she will bring what is needed. I will see both of you later"

"that lizard will be the death of us. I will see you later my friend"

"I am not looking forward to it" the three parted ways. Inu Tashio watched as Yuu and Fei drove off his eyes glazed over as he remembered.

_It was late in the night as Yuu, Inu Tashio and Fei stood over the now teenage Kagome. The beeping of the machine's told them she still lived. The girl had slipped into a coma sometime during the day. His eyes took in the respirator as it moved forcing air into her lungs. He sighed they had done this, trying to keep her alive. _

_"Did you get it?" His eyes focused on Fei as he spoke._

_"You know what it will do?"_

_"Yes, I am only trying to give her a chance"_

_"and I agree but to involve my pup, my heir"_

_"Are you backing out my friend? Will you leave her to die?"_

_"You know she is too important to just let her die. But to force her yet again-"_

_"We are not forcing her Inu Tashio. Sesshoumaru has not marked her. .yet"_

_"But we are following-"_

_"No we are not this is different she will still have a choice"_

_"Fine then do not blame me if this blow up your faces," Inu Tashio snarled and handed over the blood bag. _

_"You wanted this too Inu Tashio. Think of the happiness of your pup," Yuu sighed. Yuu and Inu Tashio watched as the blood bag was replaced and held Kagome down as she thrashed about on the bed. They prayed as her heartbeat quicken then even out. After what seemed like hours she settled the three sighed in relief. The mark of the east on her forehead shined brightly in the darken room. _

_"The happiness of both our children," Inu Tashio spoke looking to Fei's tear streaked face._

Inu Tashio shook himself from his damning thoughts and drove him. "Too much is happening too that poor girl. But I wonder if she is even aware of it"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17 : The next step hm. .Is this wise?**_

Sesshoumaru was at a lose of what to do. For the most part he avoid Kagome, even though he was a logical being things as of late were weighting heavy on his mind. Nothing he found out changed the way he felt about her. No it was her emotional state that bothered him; he knew the creature within her accepted him. Hell it acted as if she was his mate already, affectionate and attentive. But Kagome herself acted strangely

*sigh* who was he kidding nothing the female did was like anyone else he ever knew.

He had already hurt her feelings once today, strangely he could tell by the look on her face. All he did was pull away from her this morning _'my female seems to have no ideal how laying next to her gloriously naked self affects me.'_By Kami he had to get away from her before it was a replay of his last dream. And as much as he wanted to engage in hot sweaty passionate sex with his female he thought it best to beat a hasty retreat.

Sesshoumaru noted the fact the Kagome seem to notice his avoidance she herself had even left any room he entered. An air of sadden acceptance surrounded her all morning he noticed but what could he do. She never seem to want him to comfort her but it was killing him to see her so tormented.

***88***

Inu Yasha sighed watching Sesshoumaru and Kagome all morning. Usual the two were always together and seem to carry an air of contentment about them. He had tried to get Kagome to smile or maybe a small laugh like most times, but she kept silent as stone. Sometimes he swears he smelt tears from her though he never saw any.

He couldn't understand what had happened. The night was quite enough or maybe something did happen and he was unaware of it. What ever it was it had to be bad for his brother to be going on this way. Inu Yasha rose from his place on the sofa he looked again at Kagome. Who seemed to be hiding in the sitting room corner as she sat folded up in a chair reading. The only way he knew it was her was the end of the braid that seemed to hang from the arm of the chair.

Enough was enough he thought as he marched from the room intent on finding Sesshoumaru and making him see reason. He couldn't take the sick feeling that sat like a brick in his stomach when he was around her.

The door bell rang as he walked pasted his fathers study with a sigh he answered it. When he open the door he was greeted by the sight of a beautiful female with knee length white hair, pale skin and striking red eyes. She was dressed in a brown UPS uniform; her eyes scanned the clipboard and then looked to him.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Um is there a Lady Sano in residence?"

"Why do you want to know?" she gave him a look that said 'Duh'

"Delivery for Lady Sano," she jester toward the two boxes in her arms.

"I'll make sure she gets them"

"Fine sign your name here," she thrust the pen and clip-board into his face. He scribbled his name and took the boxes from her arms and slammed the door shut. Sitting the boxes on the hall table he started up the stairs but the bell rang again.

"Damn it," he looked hatefully at the door.

"Staring at the door will not open it," came Sesshoumaru's cold voice as he came down the stairs. Inu Yasha huffed and open the door finally.

"About time Inu-Turd," Kouga growled. Ayame pushed Kouga out the way and smiled.

"Is Kagome here?" her green eyes scanned the hall looking for Kagome.

Kagome wandered into the hall taking one look at Sesshoumaru she turned around and reentered the sitting room, closing the door. She leaned against the door with sigh shutting her eyes. _damn I should have paid more attention'_ she thought with another sigh. Kami, her eyes burned and there was this ache in her chest that was driving her crazy.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered her hands fisted in her shirt over her heart. Nothing ever helped in times like this and Kami how she hated them. A slight whimper left her lips; it felt as if someone had her heart in their fist crushing it. She looked around for something to take her mind off the pain. And found nothing she knew Rin was there but couldn't hear or feel her._'must be in Inu Tashio's office'_

Someone was in the kitchen _'possibly Jaken or the cook'_ in the hall was Kouga Ayame, Inu Yasha and him. Kagome stiffen as she listens to Inu Yasha yelling at his brother. The creature within her was urging her to go and defend him but she held herself back confused. Then the pain returned full force as she heard.

"If you don't want her here anymore you should just tell her you know. What the hell is wrong with you? Don't string Kagome along like those other bitches you had." all she heard was Sesshoumaru growl but he said nothing.

"What are you talking about Inu Yasha?" she heard Ayame's voice concerned.

"The prick has decided his infatuation with Kagome is over and showing his cold ass self again." _'he didn't'_ she didn't finish her thought only left through the open veranda doors. _'I knew it wouldn't last'_ she whimpered. No one wanted her after they found out about her; it was unfair that everyone had someone but her. More then ever she wished Shippo was here to hold her and make all the pain stop.

She looked to the sky with a whimper and wander to the gardens. _'maybe I should go home'_ the flowers held no pleasure for Kagome as she strolled past beds of colorful blossoms, hedges that stood taller than herself trimmed to perfection. Even the hedge maze gave her no joy as she wander through, back tracking at the dead ends and finally making her way into its center.

It held ruins of some kind of building, a strange variety of sakura trees and a small pond. She sat beside the pond and peeped at her reflection in the still waters.

Inu Tashio and Rin were exiting his study when out the corner of his eye he was Inu Yasha hit the wall and jump to his feet. Rin gasp in shock Inu Tashio garbed Sesshoumaru while Kouga and Ayame grabbed Inu Yasha.

"What is the meaning of this?" Inu Tashio roared stilling his two pups mid growl. The brothers said nothing only glared at each other. Sesshoumaru shook off his fathers hold and turned away from the group.

"Your mad because it's the truth bastard admit it?" Inu Yasha growled after being released as well.

"Shut your lying filthy mouth you know nothing," Sesshoumaru growled everyone could see the tensing of his shoulders; the hissing sound from the floor brought everyone eyes to the poison dripping from his claws. His eyes trained on the sitting room door he felt her; he knew he did but now. It had to only mean one thing she had run. .again. And it was all that bastards' fault him and his big mouth sprouting off about things he knew nothing about.

Inu Tashio moved quickly seeing Sesshoumaru raise his hand and grabbed for his wrist.

Golden/red eyes turned to the group glaring at Inu Yasha hatefully, those eyes caused a shiver of panic to rise in the shock group. Sesshoumaru shook off his father grip again

"If my mate ran because of your . . . Mouth . . . You . . . Will die hanyou," Sesshoumaru bit out. His howl had every one gathered around the sitting room door as he entered to find Kagome gone. He paid no mind to anyone questions as he left through the open veranda doors and out into the gardens.

He followed her scent through the hedge maze only to stop when he reached the center. At first he didn't see her but he followed the sound of something hitting the water. He rounded the trees and saw her sitting among the flowers at the ponds edge slapping at her reflection in the water. He could clearly see the tortured look on her face. He watched her tense as he came closer but she would not look away from the water.

"Tell me about your mate?" Sesshoumaru questioned sitting beside Kagome. She looked to him in shock and then upwards to the sky.

"He was . . . Different," she could think of no other words to describe him.

"Different how?" he questioned and watched as she opened her mouth just to close it moments later. He could almost taste the frustration pouring off her. She sighed and looked to her lap.

"I can't explain it in a way you would understand."

"Try," he watched as she looked around for a moment.

"See this flower?" he nodded and watched as she cupped her gloved hands around the flower. "The flower is me and this was my mate." she stated. He looked through her cupped hands into the darkness and understood than he looked to her face.

"And me?"

"I" she started and stopped eyeing his fingers as his hand moved toward her face. His movements were slow as if he was afraid to scare her away. Her eyes widen as his finger slide along the side of her face and around her jaw-line. The softness of his eyes was unnerving, everything within her stilled and strained to be near his touch. She wanted to believe the feeling within her was real that it would last. But doubt again reared its head and she looked away from him.

"Don't . . . don't close yourself off from me again" he whispered.

"Maybe I should go home."

"No"

"It will be better than you will not have to see me all the time. And-"

"No I will not let you run again" He pulled her chin making her look at him. "I know you heard Inu Yasha. I know you want to believe what he said was true. Is your trust in me so little? Have I given reason to believe I care so little for you that I would abandon you so easily?"

"I. .I," Sesshoumaru sighed and watched her eyes. He wanted to know what she was feeling, how she was feeling. But she couldn't seem to put it into words and he could only read so much into what she left unsaid without putting too much of his emotions into it. She made him crazy kept him on his toes, kept him hanging with her words made him seem as if he was coming apart. Just once just once he wanted to know exactly what she was feeling, how she was feeling without the help of someone else.

Kagome was startled as Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead.

"You said once you did not know what I wanted from you. I want only to love you Kagome. I want to love you and for you to find it in your heart to love me one day. "He drew back from her a little staring into her shocked eyes. Placing her gloved hand over his heart. "For so long you have been my every heartbeat. Your written words so long ago touched my very soul and gave me the strength to look beyond my own sadness and misery. Without a word you lifted my spirits and gave me hope. Then you went away and my days were agony without you. Now you are back, you came back to me and I want to give you the same things you gave me. I want to carry your burdens, I want to give you hope, give you love, most of all I want to give you life"

_He did know what happened as the last word left his lips a saw a bright light then everything was dark. He jumped to his feet looking around calling out to Kagome. But heard nothing, not the wind not the birds nothing._

_A light rose from the center of the pond and flew straight at him stopping a few inches from where he was standing. He jumped back looking into the face he knew did not belong to the female he loved. But at the same time this female looked just like her._

_"Who are you?" he growled narrowing his golden eyes as she smiled at him._

_"Be at peace young one I mean you no harm I am Shinitama one of the souls of what you call the Shikon no Tama," her bell like voice made his ears twitch. She sounded nothing like the female she appeared to be._

_"Where is Kagome? What have you done with her?" he growled clenching his fist._

_"She is waiting for you to wake young one. My guardian is unharmed. Do you not feel her all around you?" The female smiled and swept her hands wide. Sesshoumaru stilled his responses his head tilted to the side curious. If he did not know better he would swear he was still holding Kagome. And while nothing moved expect for the female in front of him, Kagome scents covered everything around him as if he was wrapped in a blanket of her. He cocked a brow at the female 'okay he was willing to listen' this had went far and beyond anything he knew so ..._

_"Where am I if feels as if-"_

_"Is she inside you?." she questioned with another smile. "She is," she stated in a whisper. His eyes widen as he fell back on his behind stunned. "Be at peace young one. No fear. We /I have heard/ felt your heart felt pledge/ plea and seek to give you that which you want to know. We/I find you worthy and grant you this gift." She held out her glowing hand offering him a piece of what looked like a crystal. Sesshoumaru looked in her face and back at her hand and took the shard. The moment it made contact with his skin the feeling around him intensified ten fold, worry at the fore front._

_"What"_

_"To carry her burdens first you must witness first hand the burdens she carries. Are you prepared young one? Will you go this far to understand the female you claim to love?"_

_"It is not a claim it is the truth now tell This Sesshoumaru what to do."_

_"From one heart to another," she whispered. His mind whirled with what he learned from Ryuu and every legend he could think of as he stared at the shard. Ryuu had told him of his experience and what he believed to be inside him. But he didn't believe him but this this. "Yes young one that is a part of what you call the shikon no tama."_

_"And you are just giving this to me a youkai?"_

_"In away but you will not be able to remove this shard only our guardian. Don't worry as long as you feel for our guardian the shard will not become corrupt. But time is of the essence young one and the guardian worries. There is much to pass on before you return"_

_Sesshoumaru looked to the female than to his hand. He would do anything to be closer to Kagome and if this helped he would do it. His feelings wouldn't change for Kagome so if it was as the spirit said he would do it. He took a breath and pressed the shard to his chest a blue light flashed and thoughts flashed though his mind._

Inu Tashio, Inu Yasha and Ayame were shocked as they around the center of the hedge maze. Rin was awed by what she witness, sure Fei had told her what to expect but never did she hope to witness..this.

Sesshoumaru staggered to his feet and let loose a howl his body cover in a blue glow. His body pulsed as he collapsed to his knees. His silver hair flashed between a pitch of black then back to sliver. His body sank smaller than with a pulse changed back.

"What the hell is happening to him?" Inu Yasha growled harshly.

"You are witnessing something only one creature has ever seen before," Came Rin's whispered reply.

The three looked at her then back to Sesshoumaru as he growled and silver fur sprouted on his body as it pulsed. They were amazed he didn't transform into his true form as his fangs grew in length looking every bit like a silver werewolf on his hands and knees tossing around his head.

Inu Tashio was confused not understanding anything of the growls falling from his eldest pups' mouth.

Rin looked to her watch and back to Sesshoumaru trying to be patience like her mate had told her to be. But this was beginning to scare her a little the Inu sounded as if he was in pain. Minutes ticked by and the Inu hadn't moved again as if waiting for something. His head was cocked to the side and with another howl the blue glow turned white and Rin went into action. She told the three to stand back as she tip-toed closer to the glowing Taiyoukai about two feet away from him she stop and went to her knees. She cleared her throat and red almost purple eyes opened and stared unblinking at her. She watched nervous waiting for recognition to flash into the eyes that seem to be staring into her soul. Rin sighed inwardly and sent a prayer heavenward.

"Kagome This Rin is very upset with you for pulling this stunt. Exit the body of this youkai right away do you hear me?" she summoned her coldest voice. Her eyes narrowed for effort and everyone listened as the whimper that came from Sesshoumaru sounded so close to female it had them looking confused.

"Wait you mean Kagome is. . ." Ayame could not finish her statement not wanting to believe what she was witnessing. Rin nodded knowing what she was being asked but did not take her eyes off Sesshoumaru.

"This Rin will not ask you again my mei. You will either come out or This Rin will be forced to call Fei. Is that what you want?" Rin could have smiled when she finally got a reaction.

Sesshoumarus' body gave off a pulse as the fur sunk back into his flesh his fangs reduced in size. The white glow seemed to slide from his body like water as he rolled to the side hitting the ground beside him lie a grayish Kagome with white hair.

Inu Tashio finally moved toward the two but stopped. "No not yet," Rin warned him as Kagomes powers flared she arched off the ground as color seemed to seep back into her. They watched again awed it seemed as if color was pouring over her from the top of her now raven head to the bottom of her feet. Rin waited until Kagome powers died out than waited for the response Fei told her about but after a few moments there was no movement from either as if they were sleeping. Inu Tashio looked to Rin and sensing nothing they approached the two carefully. Rin checked Kagome as Inu Tashio checked Sesshoumaru

"They seemed to be . . . Sleeping. Is this normal?" Rin shrugged.

"It's better than what Fei told me to expect. But I should call him when we get them back to the house."

"Right Inu Yasha help me with your brother. Ayame Help Lady Rin with Kagome"

It took some doing but the four finally got both Kagome and Sesshoumaru into the house and onto his bed. After watching Sesshoumaru wrapping his self around the balled up Kagome as if protecting her they left the room.

_It seemed like hours to Sesshoumaru as he stared widen eyed and heart broken at the things he was being shown. And then as if an answer to his prayers he was bathed in blessed darkness again._

_"There is more young one"_

_"More," he croaked he knew if he was whole he would be somewhere throwing up until he pasted out. Good Kami how could there be more? He was already shown the gambit from burning to kicking the abused chibi until she was unconscious and everything in between what more could there be? Unless Great Kami please tell me they didn't do what I think? His eyes widen._

_"Peace young one this will be hard enough with thinking . . . That" Sesshoumaru nodded but prepared himself anyway._

_But he wasn't prepared as it seemed he was thrown into the body of a tiny Kagome. **He felt as she picked herself up off the floor. He could hear the crying of a baby and watched through her eyes as she walked from her room and into a room next door to hers. The room was painted all blue with shelves lined with toy trucks and other things little boys would like. She pasted a rocking chair and changing table until he could see a crib where the child laid his little arms and legs moving about as he wailed. He felt the smooth cheek of the pup as Kagomes tiny hand stroked his face and tickled his belly.**_

**_"You little bitch what have I told you about touching my son?" A voice boomed though the room making the pup wail again in fear this time. "GET AWAY" Sesshoumaru felt the pain explode at the back of her head and saw the flash of light appear before her eyes. He had heard that voice enough to know who it was her father, Basan._**

**_He grabs the pup with one hand and Kagome with the other dragging her from the room. A swoosh filled his ears before he felt the pain as she hit wall beside her bed. The room if you could call it that held only a bed and one window badly colored wallpaper hung as if torn from the walls. The closet was boarded up and three small stacks of clothing sat the corner neatly folded that was until Basan walked over the kicked the clothes around. He felt the fear that coursed through her tiny body as she watched Basan passing the pup to its mother. He watched as Basan pick-up the broom resting against the wall and smirked. He felt what could only be described as agony as Basan struck with his weapon of choice at any random spot. Hands, legs, back even her tiny head bleed and throbbed in pain, blood dripped from her nose, her voice was gone from the wails of pain. Basan's panted breath filled the room and with another crack neither felt her head struck the floor._**

**_"That will teach you never to lay your filthy hands on my son again bitch," Basan hissed and walked away._**

**_It was odd after feeling nothing but agony for hours so unlike the feeling a weightlessness that followed. It was dark where ever they were he could see nothing. Below him though he he heard this strange screaming and had a weird sense of fear that he knew wasn't coming from Kagome. No this was from someone else a lot of someone else's by the feel of them. And a weird cracking sound that he could not place. But Kagome seemed to pay it no mind; she was at peace for some reason._**

**_Even stranger still was a sense of someone beside them and the sense of weightlessness deceased until the agony returned. Except this time there was a strange whispering and the feel as if something was hugging her very soul before she crawled into herself and blocked out everything else._**

**_Sesshoumaru didn't know what was going on as the smell of dirt filled his nose. But oh Kami fright filled him as her tiny clawed hands began digging at a frenzied pace. Tiny lungs were starving for oxygen and for a moment he doubted she would make it in time. And finally a speck of light could be seen and she doubled her effort. After what seemed like forever she climbed from the earth and was greeted by an ear splitting scream and a thump. The smell of her mother's garden filled her starved lungs as she took a deep breath._**

Sesshoumaru sat straight up in his bed in a panic his heart racing breath ragged. His eyes moving from one side of his room to the other making sure where he was than he looked down to his side to see Kagome and. .


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18 :Emotions and Birthdays . .who need 'em_

She knew the sounds that woke her very well having been sick a few times. She looked to find Sesshoumaru missing and rolled off the bed. The darkness didn't hinder her steps as the sounds of running water now filled her ears. Kagome grabbed the hand towel that hang beside the door and approached the shaking figure.

Sesshoumaru stood still feeling Kagome entered the bathroom and said nothing as she wiped his wet face. The things he saw were still flashing through his mind making him want to vomit yet again. Without a word he pulled her into his arms. His female had endure so much pain, so much suffering. It defied everything that she lived, yet as proof she stood within his arms trying to sooth him.

"What is wrong Sesshoumaru you're shaking all over?" She whispered but he could now easily feel the worry she was feeling and it did nothing to calm the turmoil within him. Sesshoumaru was trying to push the images to the back of his mind and lock them away. But he couldn't help it, seeing her little face all black and blue streaked with tears ate at him. After watching her tiny body shake as tiny whimpers told of the agony she was suffering made his heartache. But at the same time hearing the names she called and knowing the things she was forced to do made him see red. But what made him sick was the smell of dirt that lingered in his nose, the feel of it on his skin as she clawed her way out.

Then the reality of it all crashed in around him. _'she had . .she. .'_ a vicious growl from the creature within him did not let him finish the thought.

"Just . . . Just let me hold you for a while," his voice was soft as he nuzzled the top of her head.

**8888888888888888888888**

Inu Tashio didn't know what was worst. He sighed, food once again started flying across the table. It would seem again Inu Yasha had taken affiance to something Koga had to say and decide to throw food to show his displeasure. The only one quite at the table was Ayame who kept telling them to stop like she was their mother.

But he had to smirk when he thought of the other bad thing that happened to him this morning. He was woken from a peaceful dream of strangling his wife to be told someone had come to the estate looking for him. It would seem his wife was working overtime having had him served with her demands if they divorced. It was laughable at least.

The room fell silent as Sesshoumaru entered pulling a frowning Kagome behind him. They watched as he plopped down in a chair and pulled Kagome into his lap facing away from them and buried his face in her mass of hair.

She spoke to the maid ticking off a long list of food. When the food arrived they watched as she cut it up

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru questioned finally pulling himself away from her hair. When she did not answer he tried to question her again only to find food stuffed into his mouth. He glared at her half-heartedly chewing anyway than after each time he swallowed she again feed him until his plate was empty. She felt his forehead again and with a nodded turn to her own plate.

Quite descended on the room again. Ayame pushed food around her plate for a moment before making up her mind.

"Um . . . Kagome," she started looking down at her plate. "Um . . . I was wondering if you wanted to hangout at the um . . . Mall with me and Kouga?" No one but Inu Yasha saw the strange look that passed over Kagome's face.

"Okay," Kagome finally spoke and looked back to her plate quickly trying to figure out what she just agreed too do. She couldn't ask Sesshoumaru because he was speaking to his father and Kouga about something or other. Ayame beamed brightly before finishing her breakfast and leaving the room to get ready. Kagome on the other hand found herself trapped by the steel band that was Sesshoumaru's arm. So deep into their conversation neither male noticed Inu Yasha slink around the table until he sitting right next to his brother. He knew the look that came over Kagomes face. Hell Kikyou believe it or not had come from a farming mountain community and never even saw a city let alone been to a mall before. That's what he loved about her before now she acted like she never was from anywhere but the city. He had secretly taught Kikyo everything he knew about city life even went as far as to help her make friends and now she acted like a total bitch. He always believed her, always stood up for her by her side no matter what she had done. The last straw in their relationship was when she told him she had plans to harm Kagome. She didn't even listen when he told her about his brother and what he would do if he found out about her little scheme. So he had to cut her loose. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about the bitch.

He kept his voice low as to not draw attention to himself.

"You never been to the mall have you?"

Kagome was a little shocked thinking no one saw her. She shifted a little on her perch and when Sesshoumaru's arm loosens a bit she turned to look at Inu Yasha.

"No" her voice equally soft. She didn't know why she was telling someone this she had been to many places, meeting halls, homes, schools and even shrines. But for the life of her she could place what one would do at this mall.

"Don't worry about it. It's a cool place full of stores and things like clothes, shoes, games and books" Inu Yasha smirked as her mouth formed an o and she gave him a look as if he imparted some kind of ancient secret. He couldn't help the sense of pride that filled him here she was this super intelligent girl and he was telling her something she didn't know.

"Like a catalog?"

"Yea except you can try stuff on and touch it," he gave her a small smile at the bright look in her eyes.

"Really . . . it sucks sometimes waiting for Fei to bring me back something that fits when he buys the wrong size out the catalog. Not to mention those horrible colors they have." she bit her lip for a minute storing away these facts. And shifted a bit to lean closer outside of a few select creatures no one really knew the extent of the thing she didn't know. Kagome wanted no one to think she was dumb on top of being a freak. She looked at Inu Yasha he seemed willing to help her gain knowledge on small things. She listen briefly to the conversation between Sesshoumaru, his father and Kouga neither seem to pay any attention to what she was saying to Inu Yasha. And Inuyasha didn't seem to be trying to bring the attention of the three. _'Okay'_

"What else can we do there?" she whispered.

"Um they have a food court so you can eat different foods from different places. Or you can catch a flick"

"Wait a flick?"

"Yea I thought you said you have a TV don't you watch movies." He sighed when Kagome shook her head.

"No Shippo only ever turned it on to play his games"

"Oh what do you do at home than?"

"Read, Meditate, Draw and sometimes homework. My Miko duties keep me away from home a lot"

"I would die from boredom . . . don't you have a computer?"

"No why should I have one? Sesshoumaru let's me use his sometimes." she frowned.

"Of course everyone needs a cell-phone, two game consoles and a computer. You my young one have a lot to learn but stick with me and the master will teach you cool," Inu Yasha winked. This was turning out better than he had hoped, not only will his uptight brother mellow out but he just might have gained a fellow half- breed that understood his pain of being different. So many half-breeds acted as if they didn't see the fact they were still being treated differently then their full-blooded counterparts. He looked to Kagome. '_Maybe just maybe' _he sighed inwardly not finishing his thought.

"So how are you feeling after last night Kagome?" Inu Tashio finally questioned.

"I'm good" Kagome murmured and downed her juice.

Sesshoumaru fell oddly quite feeling her sudden burst of nervousness he shifted his chin to her shoulder and watched as she tore apart a biscuit on her plate. "He wasn't putting you on the spot Kagome I was asked the same thing." he whispered and felt as she nodded. He didn't know how but the need to reassure her was spawned by the nervousness he felt. It was odd he could feel the bond between them forming the longer he held her close. Would he doubt himself about what he had done? He questioned himself. _No. _Would he tell anyone else about what had happened? His eyes scanned the few creatures left at the table. No, they had no need to know. If it causes any problems in the future he would deal with them when they came. In the last two hours he had felt her worry, her astonishment, her surprise and even a touch of sadness from her and every time he was amazed. Here she was sitting in his lap and even in her brief moment of happiness he felt not a twitch of movement from her except when she adjusted herself every so often to get comfortable. _'could this be what Ryuu was talking about?' _he questioned himself. 'she would say she was happy and not move a muscle when I couldn't help but bounce circles around them' though he did not feel like bouncing circles around anyone it was more than pleasing to talk to her and even when her face was blank he knew she was feeling something.

He had always wondered how much of her actions were real and how many where just what she thought the moment called for. And he had just received his answer when Kouga clearly made a joke and Kagome chuckled a few moments after his father and brother when he felt nothing but confusion from her. 'Hm'

"I think its time for us to get ready if we are to venture to the mall."

Inu Tashio shook his head watching as the young ones quickly exit the room. He did not know what to think he had left his eldest alone like Rin had told him last night. And this morning against his better judgment he only ask if the two were alright. He knew that Yuu and Fei wouldn't hurt Kagome needlessly or Sesshoumaru for that matter but still he wouldn't be a father if he didn't worry. Sure he loved Inu Yasha but he had to face it if something happened to Sesshoumaru the Western Territories would not survive with Inu Yasha as its leader. The boy was smart but he was more of a free spirit and would not take well to the hundreds of eyes that would watch his every move. This was a dangerous thing they were doing just to try and get Kagomes combined energies to level off and stop growing. He knew it was a cruel thing they were doing to the girl but if her combined energies were left to keep growing and she was for some reason persuaded to one side the ancient pact that kept both sides at peace would be voided and chaos would follow. He knew that he boasted both sides would put her to death but truth be told neither the High Miko nor the High Youkai have ever come up with a way to harm the girl. Well he was being truthful to himself both were more then a little afraid of the girl and she wasn't even a woman yet.

He knew his eldest was powerful hell the pup had shot right past the first mark of power that youkai experience and went right to Taiyoukai statues before he even matured. Hell he was only more powerful then eldest by one leap in power even that would not help him considering his Sesshoumaru could out power him now. So he knew the only creature that could help Kagome was his eldest but it still didn't sit right with him. Kaede had thought of it first seeing that Kagome was mated to the Kitsune before. Kaede figured if Kagome mated to a youkai of the same or higher level of power than her energies would stop growing if not they would transfer to any pups she had. Or so they hoped because if they didn't she would be hunted and finally killed but that would also mean a death sentence to whom ever she was mated too. Namely his pup and Inu Tashio knew without a doubt Sesshoumaru would plunge the world into chaos before he lost the girl.

He had seen first hand as Sesshoumaru fell in love with the silent Miko from before. The way he dogged her steps always was by her side. Now it was different he could see the love his son held for the girl hadn't diminished at all only grown into something more. After this last thing that happened Kami only knows how it changed anything within his eldest Inu Tashio just hoped what ever happens from here on was what they had hoped or all their careful planning would go up in smoke.

"Kami help us," Inu Tashio whispered as he too left the dinning room. He pushed all his thought of his heir and Kagome aside it was time to stick it to his wife. He finally smiled.

The five new friends were filing toward the door when Kouga stop all of a sudden and with a snapped of his fingers remember why he came yesterday.

"Oh yea Happy Birthday Kagome," He fished into his pockets and held a wrapped gift box out toward her. He laughed a little "Well really yesterday was your Birthday but hey I remembered right." he gave a sheepish smile. Sesshoumaru was the first to recover from the shock but Inu Yasha spoke first

"Birthday why didn't you say something Kagome?"

"The date of my birth isn't anything important," she spoke and took the box from Kouga's outstretched hand and slipped it into her pocket.

"Kagome Birthdays are important you're a year older you should celebrate, we should celebrate," Ayame chipped in smiling.

"The date of my birth is not to be celebrated its just another day of the week," her voice held no emotion at all, colder than it had ever been before, but it was the sheer amount of shame he felt from her that spurred Sesshoumaru into action pulling her into his arms. He felt her relax as his soothing growls thrummed from his chest.

"We would like to celebrate your birthday Kagome but if it upsets you so we won't," Sesshoumaru finally spoke after getting over the amount of shame he felt coming from her.

"Man I am sorry Kagome I just thought you know since Ship isn't here to give you anything and Ryuu said he would get you something so I decide to give you something as well you know. I didn't think it would upset you Kagome." Kouga scratched the back of his head. He swallowed the whimper that threatened to escape at the look Sesshoumaru shot him.

"What's the big deal Birthdays are made to be celebrated I am sure dad wouldn't mind if we threw a big bash for you Kagome."

"Leave it alone Inuyasha," Ayame snapped after seeing the murderous look pass Sesshoumaru eyes. Sesshoumaru calmly pushed Kagome toward the door.

"Go pick the vehicle you would like to take while Inu Yasha and I have a small talk," he spoke smoothly and when Kouga was the last to leave off the porch he wrapped his hand around Inu Yasha throat. "So you want to know what the big deal is do you little brother let me enlighten you" he threaten leaning toward his ear and whispered so low even his father who had enter the hall could not hear.

Inu Yasha couldn't help as his eyes widen and all the color drained from his tanned face. When Sesshoumaru let him lose he found he couldn't move as he looked to his brother. "You're laying . . . Please say you're laying," he begged his voice quite and small below a whisper.

"When I have I ever lied to you," was all he got out before Inu Yasha stepped from the house and precede to be violently ill in the bushes. After he calmed he sat on the steps.

"Should I mention what would happen if you spoke of this again?" Inu Yasha looked up at Sesshoumaru standing beside him.

"I can't even think it again how can I say . . . That . . . Again. I think I am going to be sick," he grabbed his stomach.

"What is going on Inu Yasha ... Sesshoumaru?" Inu Tashio demanded.

"Nothing pops me and Sesshoumaru were just talking is all" Inu Yasha waved his father off to Sesshoumaru's surprise. Their father looked at them for a few minutes and turned back entering the house.

Moments later Kagome pulled up in her hummer and tapped the horn. Ayame hung out the back window

"Come on guys or will leave without you." The two look at one another

"Shotgun," Inu Yasha cried and streaked to the front of the truck.

"That's my female you know."

"And I still called shotgun," Inu Yasha got in followed by Sesshoumaru who got in the back shaking his head. He would let his brother have his way this time. No one noticed but Sesshoumaru that between comments about the interior of Kagomes truck that Inu Yasha was giving her directions to their favorite hangout mall. Now Sesshoumaru found himself full of questions he like the others had assumed Kagome hung out in the same places that most her age did. But from the actions of his brothers it would seem he like the others were wrong. He would have to have a talk with her later she had to know she could come to him for information on things she did not know about.

"How did your pup seem when he left Inu Tashio?" Fei questioned sipping his tea.

"Extra affectionate but other than that nothing has changed that I could see. Are you sure anything even happened?"

"My mate told me everything she saw my friend it was the same thing that happened with Ryuu. So My friend I am sure 100%"

"I pray you are right Fei"

"I have studied my Mei for years my friend committing every aspect of her personality, habits and movements to memory. This last step was necessary if left to her devices she would forever be alone and you know what could happen," Fei sighed. "Besides you should have seen my hatchling after this last change and you would have saw the way she reacted to just his name alone. My mate and I are in agreement she needs this. That damnable mate of her's kept her so unattached to the world around her. Even you have seen it my hatchling doesn't even know how to be an n individual. That kit did the thinking for both of them as well as made the decisions. His only redeemable quality was that he protected her viciously but in doing so he cause more harm than good." Fei growled

"I know Fei but a quick courtship between my pup and Kagome how will help make her better? This could push her over the edge if thing goes wrong"

"I have faith my friend your pup will do what's right. And while were talking about what's right you will inform your heir if he wants things to continue he had better ask for permission to court my hatchling my friend. I will not have my mei, My Lady dishonored"

"I understand Fei now I have another matter that needs you expertise"

While at the mall Kagome was taking everything in while everyone else shopped. Her gloved hands skirting along the clothing and though they were all her favorite colors nothing appealed to her for real. But she found her mind wasn't on shopping it was on the odd behavior of the ones around her. Not many creatures willingly wanted to be around her and between the things she saw and what Shippo had told her she didn't want to be around them either. Creatures feared her or were repulsed by her but these four creatures acted as if she was a normal being like them. They laughed and tried to include her in the joke even if she didn't get a word of what they said. Ayame oh'd and ah'd over some piece of clothing and went as far as to ask her opinion. To say she was shocked was an over-statement only those who consider her family ever asked her opinion on anything. She and the creature within were some what confused as Kouga and Inu Yasha became helpful on top of everything Sesshoumaru was being talkative. Just what were they doing? What did they want from her?

_'No one was truly your friend' Shippo would say. That's was why Kouga left us so easily if you weren't giving creature's what they wanted they would leave you behind in a heartbeat for someone better._

These four were taking apart ever thing she had learned nothing they did or said put them in the light Shippo had taught about others. Even now she brushed against Sesshoumaru by accident and instead of him moving away from her like Shippo had sometimes Sesshoumaru pulled her into the circle of his arms and kissed her forehead.

She sighed 'Maybe I am putting to much thought into this' '**Maybe your thinking about this all wrong' **'oh you are just as confused about this as I am'

Sesshoumaru almost smiled as Kagome seem to melt into his arms. He wanted to keep her within his arms all day but she kept avoiding him seeming to be lost in thought. Confusion was what came through the bond yet from her face she looked merely bored.

After a few hours of what Kagome considered aimless wandering Ayame suggested they grab a pizza and study for a while. Kagome found herself agreeing just to get away from the endless crowds; all the different Ki had her on edge. The two brothers decided they would do one more stop while Kouga order them a pizza so they all split up.

Seeing no one around Sesshoumaru grab Inuyasha before he entered the Game store.

"What game are you playing at Inu Yasha?" he growled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you think I haven't noticed how oh so helpful you are being to my female? And the whispering. I ask you again what you are up too?"

"It's not what you think," Inu Yasha sighed.

"How do you know what I think?" Sesshoumaru snapped and pulled him around the corner. Inu Yasha cringed at the look in his brothers eyes. That look always meant he wasn't going to walk away. He would be limping away. Sure he knew his brother was powerful but that didn't mean he wouldn't challenge him. Inu Yasha wanted to be stronger and the only way to do that was to challenge the one person who could always kick his ass. That didn't mean he hated his brother, no he looked up to his brother like his idol. But in moments like this he wanted to be someone else and in a hurry.

"Because every time I do something you assume its bad," Inuyasha sighed his ears going flat on the top of his head. "Besides if you want to know you have to ask Kagome. I swore on my life I would not say anything to anyone." Determination seeped into this voice. He promised her and he would not go back on that promise even if he had to take a bloody beating for it. Sesshoumaru took a long look at his little brother.

"Hm," was his only reply as he placed Inu Yasha back on his feet. The bond between him and Kagome hummed, the feeling of excitement was so strong it almost knocked him on his behind. He had to stuff down the feeling as it grew, he wanted to search out Kagome and see what caused it. But he had something to get really quick. But he did smile slightly as he turned away from his shocked brother.

While strolling to the exit Ayame saw a store selling DVD's and pulled Kagome inside. Kagome looked over her shoulder as Ayame lifted the cases and scanned the movie titles and summary. She became curious never really had she watched movies before. But she wondered. . .

"Ayame?"

"Hmm"

"Um . . . Does Sesshoumaru like these kinds of movies?" Kagome questioned not noticing the happy gleam in Ayames' eyes. She prided herself on knowing a little of everything about everyone she came in contact with. Oh the things she could tell Kagome about Sesshoumaru.

"Nope that Inu Youkai likes horror and action films, if it's bloody, with someone killing someone or something he likes it. Car chases, kidnapping, monsters, I don't think its any horror or action movie he hasn't seen," Ayame giggled.

After been showed the right rack she picked through the cases wanting to find something for Sesshoumaru that he would like. He had put up with a lot since meeting her and this was the only way she could think of to do something nice for him. Besides when ever Shippo was stressed or things between them got out of hand she would order something for him that he liked. And he seemed content after wards maybe it would work with Sesshoumaru as well. So with that in mind she left the store with a bag tucked under her arm and a small smile on her lips.

Kouga, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were already at the truck by the time Ayame and Kagome arrived.

*HDA*

Rasan sat before the portrait of his father, grandfather, himself and his brother as always in one of the two straight back chairs. He held up his half-full glass of brandy and smirked.

"It will be wonderful brother. I am finally going to get rid of the stain on our family name," he laughed. "You had to go and fall in love with my wife brother. Now I am going to kill your spawn." He took a swallow.

_"You have tried and failed several times little brother how will this time be any different?" Basan remarked entering the room._

"It will be, you will see,"

_"Ha, your scared little brother scared the little witch will kill you instead"_

"I am not afraid of that, that thing; your spawn will die along with anyone that gets in my way."

_"And how do you plan on capturing her little brother? She is never alone you know," Basan finally sat beside his brother._

"I'm going to let her come to me big brother at that stupid little school dance," he laughed loudly at his brothers lifted brow. It felt good to finally know something his brother didn't. Death hadn't stopped his elder twin from knowing his plans. "Everyone who is anyone will be there."

"_Ah, I see. Two birds with one stone," Basan smirked_. But before Rasan could reply a knock sounded through the sitting room.

"Enter"

"Dinner is ready Rasan are you on the phone?" The female questioned looking around the darken room seeing no one but the back of Rasans' head over the back of the chair.

_"She is such a twit. How can you stand her?" Basan chuckled before taking a sip of his twins' brandy._

Rasan chuckled as well. "No I am not on _the phone._ Leave me I will be to dinner soon," he waved her off _and grabbed his glass before his twin could steal another sip._

"But Rasan -" his wife duck to avoid the glass he had been holding.

_Basan laughed pouring himself a drink._

"You are right big brother," Rasan spoke cracking his knuckles. "I have been too weak," His smile was cruel as he advanced on his shocked wife.

She swallowed quickly her eyes darting around the room. She didn't see anyone, but it was the dark look in her husbands' eyes that made fear shoot through her system. Never has he once looked at her with such hatred.

She didn't even get a chance to scream as Rasan lounged at her chocking the breath from her body.

Blood streaked his face as he pushed his hair back out of his face. He kicked the now limp body of his wife making a face of disgust.

_"Now that's what I am talking about. Big brother taught you well," Basan laughed clapping his hands._

"Yes, you did," Rasan snickered looking at his bloody hands. "Now"

_"Its time you cleaned up our little problem. I broke father's rule about producing a female child and paid the price," Basan finally turned to his bloody twin. "Grandfather took care of his sister's"_

"Father took care of his sister," Rasan spoke.

_"I took care of our sister,"_

_Basan smirked and walked toward his twin, the two stop a breath away from the other._

"First I will get the jewel than . . . I will take care of our daughter my brother," Rasans' smirked matched that of his twin.

_"Good boy," __They both laughed._

_*HDA*_

Sesshoumaru sat his back against the head broad deep in thought his eyes straying every so often to the sleeping Kagome. Even knowing what she felt, she still confused him, still kept him off balance. What was he missing?

"What has you so frustrated 'heir of the west'?" came a soft sigh beside him.

"Should you not be sleeping?"

"Does the beast inside you sleep when you do?" He looked into the crystalline blue eyes as she slide up beside him. This was still new to him no youkai ever that he knew of 'beast'; could speak the human tongue in such a way. It was odd to speak to the 'beast' within another, but it was an oddity that was beginning to grow on him.

"It is nothing for you worry about"

"Your frustration eats at me. Rest is not peaceful when you are upset. Will you not tell me what brothers you so?" she whispered pulling her fingers though his hair. Sesshoumaru found himself relaxing despite how tangled his thoughts were. She was petting him what more could he ask for.

"I am merely thinking . . . Curious . . . You are quite affectionate tonight." he tilted his head a little so she could better run her fingers though his hair...

"Am I not always affectionate to you 'heir of the west'?" she paused for a moment and looked at him until he nudged her hand slightly. "Oh! You are wondering why 'my more human half' is not?"

"Hn" was his only reply as he nudges her again.

"How can she give you affection when she has never known real affection?"

"Did not your mate?"

"Her mate and no. do you want to know what the Kitsune ideal of affection was." His eyes snapped open as she stopped petting him only to see her looming in front of him. Waiting.

"Yes" he was stunned as her petal soft lips touch his and for a moment he wondered if they did because the sensation as over so quickly. Something he read clicked in his mind.

"The Kitsune was not her mate he was her jailer as well as her protector." She could feel Kagome waking from her sleep. But she would not give her back control not yet, she was a mission to get her 'better half' to see what she did in this youkai. "He was her voice, her mind"

"And she was?"

"That is the question, but the better question would be what is she to you?" She still hovered before him, her warm breath caressing his lips. He didn't try to hide the shiver down his spine or the slow smile that spread across his face. He didn't have to feel her emotions the twinkle in her eyes told him something was up. Apparently his answer was important, and one he did not have to put much thought into.

"Mine!" He waited and the moment she parted her lips to speak he silenced her. "You are her and she is you . . . Weather youkai or miko the end is still the same you are mine." He felt as well as saw the shock that even now vibrated along the bond. But she had to know he cared for her both sides of her the same and nothing would change that. That seem to satisfy her he noticed but still this had to be leading to something but what he questioned. The emotions he felt from her barely there so it gave him no clue on what she was thinking.

She could hear her other half muttering about the game she was playing. But this was no game she had to get her to see what she saw and nothing else would do. She was tried of them being lonely they needed someone and just anyone would not do. It was time she took matters into her own hands. .claws.

"If I told you my creation wasn't," she paused and licked her lips. "If I told you my creation wasn't natural would you hate me?"

"No, nothing could make me hate you," he didn't even have to think about it.

"If I told you my soul was something you could never image"

"That would make it that much more important to me."

"I have much more power than the high miko and high youkai believe."

"As a youkai that will only make you more desirable to me"

"We do not want to die"

"I will protect you"

"We are afraid"

"Don't be this Sesshoumaru will always be here for you"

"I want..."

"Anything you have but to ask," he spoke breathless as with every statement she got closer until they were a breath apart. When she licked her lips he shivered as he felt her tongue brush his lips by accident. Her eyes slide to his lips that morning so long again rushed through their mind. The sound of her pounding heart drowned out everything else. The heat form his body seeped into her making her want to crawl into him. It shook her to the core when the back of his clawed finger traced the line of her cheek. _'Shippo never made us feel this way' __**' you're damn right' **__'what is . . it?' __**'wait' **_

Her bright crystalline eyes returned to his and Sesshoumaru was shaken. Her eyes where almost liquid in color like the rolling waves of the ocean. He got lost in there depths.

"Will . . . Will you accept my . . . My affections," he almost chuckled at her timid voice, and the slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Always," was all he a chance to say before her lips descended upon his. He was shocked into stillness, the creature within fainted in pleasure. She was kissing him. Was the only thought that rang through his shell shocked mind.

She was about to pull away feeling him so still. _'__**Maybe I did it wrong' **__'maybe you did the wrong thing'_

The pressure of her soft lips left his snapping Sesshoumaru out of his daze. His arms snaked around her, holding her close as he deepen the kiss. When the need to breath became overwhelming they pulled apart their foreheads touching as they panted for breath.

"I was thinking," he spoke pulling back and looking into her face. When she opened her eyes he could see her left eye was darker now. This could only mean Kagome was become more aware. He opened the night stand drawer and pulled out a black velvet bag. "This is not a birthday gift," he quickly murmured feeling her mood change slightly. "I was thinking since we are together a lot lately that we would make it official. And you . . . would let me court you," he poured the contains into his hand. Kagome gasped at the cresant moon shaped diamond charm as it hung on a delicate sliver chain.

"I . . ."

"I understand," he sighed feeling rejected. "It's too soon"

"Never been courted before," she finished in awe.

"It's pretty much what we have been doing any way, "he gave a small smile.

"Oh" her awe rushed through him giving him a rush unlike anything he ever felt before. But he wasn't finished this was something he knew he had to do. Something deep within him told him this was the way to get her to be more receptive toward him. He took both her tiny wrists within one hand and frowned at the gloves. She had taken to wearing them all the time around him and he didn't like it one bit. He tugged at the gloves before she could even protest or make a fist to stop him.

"What are you . . . Doing?" she turned to pull away from him tugging to free her wrist from his iron grip. "Don't do this, "she whispered her eyes widen. Her slight fear ate at him but he was determined. Her body stiffens as she made ready for the pain she knew was coming as he placed her open palm on his striped cheek. But nothing happen. Kagome never noticed he had released her wrist as her other hand touch his other cheek. She gasped as she ran her hands up his face tracing every curve, every line with her eyes watching every movement of her hands. His emotions, his memories where there but it was something between her and them, the only feeling she got was warm feeling of his skin under her palms. She traced the lines of his throat feeling as he swallowed down to his shoulders, then back up to the curve of his cheek.

The creature within almost purring in pleasure, yet at the same time they were both confused and curious.

"How how is this possible," her whispered voiced so full of emotion. But before he could answer he frowns seeing the flash of pain across her eyes. One hand flew to her chest as the pain bloomed in her chest again, but she did not want to give this up. The pain in her chest grew more intense by the moment and Sesshoumaru grew worried by the moment. He didn't feel any pain through the bond, she whimpered in pain and the way she clutched her chest as something was wrong. He cupped her small chin making her look up at him.

"Kagome, I" he stopped too stunned to continue.

The pain in her chest bloomed and burst, the pressure changed into a feeling she never felt before. Neither said a word as Sesshoumaru's golden glazed traced the descent of first one crystalline tear than another. As for the first time he knew since her childhood Kagome wept.

He knew it wasn't in sadness the first few anyway, just like he knew this was something she needed to do. He pulled her close to his body and wrapped his arms around her giving her all the comfort he had to give. He growled soothingly and stroked her back softly.

Through it all her right hand never moved from his cheek, as her mind whirled with one thought. _'I am touching him. Really touching him' _


	19. Chapter 19

_**Of Thoughts and Talks**_

Sesshoumaru had been on edge most of the day, Inu Yasha had left with Kagome to some where and he didn't like it. He sat trying to study with his bedroom door wide open. He felt mostly confusion through the bond.

When his brother asked her to go with him this morning, he was tempted to say he wasn't taking her anywhere. But his father had asked him to come to his study, they had something to discuss. He almost lounged across the table at Inu Yasha's smirk of victory. Now after their 'talk' he sat waiting, tried of looking at the clock he decided studying was the only way he'd get some peace. But even now he found he couldn't focus. It wasn't that he didn't trust his younger brother.

But he would admit his fathers' words had him a little on edge. The two were compatible in that they are basically the same species. And that their mothers had treated them badly. He still remembered how Inu Yasha's mother treated him as if he had the plague. She never held him or wanted to have anything to do with the boy after she had seen the white ears perched on top his white fuzz. Everyone even he could tell she was ashamed of the boy. In public she loved to be seen with her full-youkai husband and step-son but never with her hanyou pup. Many a night Inuyasha would come to his room to hide from the fighting couple.

No matter how he acted Sesshoumaru didn't hate his brother. He might not have protected Inu Yasha from everything when he was a child. But you had to take your licks that's what he believed anyway. Besides he never let anyone hurt the boy too bad. When things looked to be beyond what he thought Inu Yasha could handle he would step in.

Sesshoumaru knew that Inu Yasha thought he hated him. Because he treated him with indifference and this was the reason he didn't understand why Inu Yasha would treat Kagome as if they were friends. Unless he was trying to steal her away from him. And this was the thought that ate at him all morning. His stomach clinch in anger, his heart ached at the thought of Kagome leaving him. Would all the times they shared mean nothing? Could she so easily turn her back on him? And than the thought hit him. Could he let her walk away from him? .again? No a better question would be would he survive this time?

His feeling where so much more now when compared to the first time. When compared to what he felt now back than was only puppy love, a crush. This now was a feeling of he couldn't live without her. Knowing her, hearing her voice, feeling her inside him had things so much more heighten. He wanted to give her everything, make the world bow at her tiny feet. Spend his life coaxing that tiny smile of hers' bigger. Hear her laugh and wipe those tears that came at the oddest times.

Those odd tears of Kagomes' he thought his eyes strayed to the small jar on his desk. Four gem-like crystals twinkled under his desk-light as they floated in a liquid his father had pulled from his safe. The first few tears Kagome had shed were salty and very much real. After she exhausted herself and barely awake the last four slid from her face and drop to the bed sheets to twinkle and catch his attention. No he didn't tell her about them, she worried enough about the things that made her different to the point he didn't have the heart to say anything. He waited until she was deeply asleep before he gathered the jewels and hid them away.

Like the strange tear-gems his father said needed to be protected, he knew Kagome needed the same protection. And while he couldn't put her in a jar, he knew he couldn't leave it to anyone else to protect her. He also felt in his soul, he knew he couldn't ever leave her or let her leave him. He could never watch her walk away from him, his heart would die, he would die. The creature within agreed there would be no other but her. Kagome was the only female they could ever see spending the rest of their almost immoral life with.

Excitement slammed into him pulling him from his dark thoughts. And he knew she was closer now. He streaked from his room as soon as he heard the front door open and the sound of Inu Yasha's voice. Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks at the top of the stairs.

Inu Yasha was talking excitedly about something he couldn't make out carrying tons of bags in both hands. Kagome had just entered and was listening; the only thing that gave away her excitement at what Inu Yasha was saying was the slight twinkle in her eyes. But that wasn't what stopped Sesshoumaru no it was the way she was dressed. Kagome had left that morning dressed in her usual way black pants with straps that hung to her knees, a blood red button down shirt, and her stiletto boots. Only to return in stack black knee high laced combat boots, a blood-red and black school girl skirt that came to just above her knees, and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Showing off her stripped arms and sliver bracelets. A few of the top buttons were left unbuttoned showing off the necklace he had given her days before. Stranger still all her hair was pulled high above her head in a ponytail a braid circling it, with tiny silver moon tipped hair pins holding them together. A black carrying bag for a laptop hung from left shoulder, pressing the shirt tight to her curves as it lay across her breast and rested on her right hip. She made such an amazing picture for a moment he forgot to breathe.

He was about to start down after a minute but a firm hand on his shoulder prevented him from moving. He looked to his father in question. Inu Tashio just shook his head.

"I thought you said you know a lot of computer stuff, security and codes"

"Things I do in school. I . . .I never had. . one of my own. . .before," They heard Kagome whisper.

"Oh, well I'll get mine started-up and you can help me with my problems and I'll help you get your 'game on', Inu Yasha chuckled. "Don't worry it'll be fun and if it makes you feel better Sesshoumaru online games as well in the same game. He's a level 98 Knight of some kind I think; I'm a level 70 hunter. You can be a mage and me and you can party it'll be cool. Even Ayame plays as a thief I find her online most of the time. You'll see we'll…" His voice trailed off as they enter the sitting room and closed the door.

Sesshoumaru whirled on his father enraged. "Why did you stop me?" he hissed.

"You were going to go down there and make a mistake. Love her my pup, protect her, but never ever hide her away from the world around her. Don't become like her mate was. Besides my pup I think your brother is just happy to have a sister he can love and protect. He knows believe me he knows you and Kagome only have eyes for each other."

Anything Sesshoumaru was going to say stilled in his throat as his hand went to this chest. He didn't know what to make of the feeling that rip through him, so Sesshoumaru rushed down the stairs and threw open the door to the sitting room.

Inu Yasha and Kagome both bent over their computers hitting buttons suddenly looked up startled and that was enough time for the computers to make a noise and 'your dead' flashed across both screens.

"Oh man," Inuyasha sighed. Kagome jumped up from her seat.

"I'm . .sorry"

"Its okay Kagome it happens," Inu Yasha chuckled.

"I'm just no good at . . .this. Maybe we should stop now," she rushed from the room and up the stairs. Sesshoumaru stilled looking at the laptop screen he didn't know what to say. He watched as her character appeared back in town. They were gaming he thought slumping into the chair she just vacated in shock. If they were gaming what was that intension feeling he got from her. It was like shock and awe all at the same time but more some how he couldn't explain it.

"Why did you come rushing in here like that? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sesshoumaru just growled not even looking at Inu Yasha his eyes locked on the monitor. He really didn't know what to say at this point.

Inuyasha huffed if Sesshoumaru paid no attention to him he would do the same. He turned Kagomes laptop around and exited the game they had been playing. Sesshoumaru eyed the back of her laptop he traced the picture of Kagome and himself with the tip of his claw.

"That's what took us so long you know. Kagome wanted to have a skin made for her laptop"

"I will not let you take her from me"

"You -think," Inuyasha choked. "You think I want Kagome? You're crazy you know that. She's going to be my sister that is just nasty."

"Hn"

"You're a sad youkai did you know that? Is that why you came rushing in here?"

"You tell me, the whispering, and the being helpful you tell me what it is? Why?"

"I told you. If you want to know you have to ask Kagome"

"I'm asking you," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Well ask something else"

"You took my female shopping?"

"Yea well Kagome said she didn't have a laptop and she didn't want to borrow yours," Inuyasha shrugged. "So I figured she needs one of her own. You know-"

Kagome reached Sesshoumaru's room and took a seat at the window looking out. Her mind running rapidly over what just happened and the things that had been happening. She looked down at her outfit, Inuyasha had told her that Sesshoumaru would like it, that it was cool. She had listen to him he hadn't lead her astray yet and she kind of like that he treated her like family. Inuyasha was kind to her in a way that Ryuu wasn't.

There was always an edge with Ryuu and others like 'any wrong thing could kill her' or something. With Inuyasha it was all about living in the moment and having fun she guessed. Kagome if she had to admit it was kind of jealous at the way Inuyasha lived his life.

Everyone she met has such freedom. A freedom she had never known before. And with it came the ability to laugh, joke to cry and be sad seamlessly and without regret. She admitted even with Shippo she never had that freedom either.

Kagome sighed leaning her head against the window pane.

So many lives she had seen or touched. So many homes and happy families. And as much as she loved Shippo and she knew he loved her they could never touch in a way that could make her feel like the things she saw when she entered creatures' minds. He knew too many things about her past; saw too many of her scars to want to be with her like that. No that wasn't it… Shippo had his secrets he thought she didn't know. But she knew, besides Fire momma and Papa saw fit to inform her of their sons' ways. Kagome frowned and shook her head. "No," she whispered she wouldn't think about that.

She decided to change gears a bit. Never did she think that creatures would grow close to her. Ryuu, Yuu, Fei and Rin didn't count to them she was more an obligation; she knew they only put up with her because they felt guilty about not seeing what was going on. Not caring for her after the death of her parents, only handing her over to Rasan.

But Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru they were different. Inuyasha talked to her like everything was their little secret, like she was as normal as the next creature. He understood her pain he said earlier today

"_It may not be the same but my mother treated me pretty badly," after that Inuyasha fell silent for a few minutes only looking down as they walked. "I guess having a half-breed son wasn't what she wanted. Dad had to hire a nanny to take care of me" _

_Kagome looked at him a little shocked as the ears perched on the top of his head lowered. _

"_As I got older I could hear and understand my mother and father arguing a lot you know. Cuz she wouldn't do the things for me that a mother should." At first Kagome couldn't understand what he was talking about. Her mother rarely did anything for her except tell her she should have died at birth or something like that. They were cruel, sick people she was beginning to understand that now. She was knocked out her thoughts as Inuyasha handed her some fries. "Sesshoumaru said she was ashamed of me being a half-breed and all"_

"_Why was she ashamed?" she watched from the corner of her eye as he shrugged._

"_I wish I fuckin knew. During the day she avoided me like I had the plague, at the table she sat as far from me as possible, any room I entered she left. I would try to talk to her you know. Ask her what I had done to make her hate me. And she would walk away as if she didn't hear me." he looked at her with such pain she almost cried. This pain she knew though it wasn't as deep as her own, she knew it and knew it well. He cleared his throat. "When they would argue I would escape to my brothers' room. You know hide out," he sighed and Kagome noticed he wasn't even trying to hide the pain this caused him. "I use to blame myself . . a lot," he chuckled. "And I'll never forget what Sesshoumaru told me one night. He said that I shouldn't blame myself for her problems. That instead of blaming myself I should grow up strong so that when next I saw her she would regret her actions toward me."_

"_That's what you're doing?"_

"_I'm trying" he gave her a crooked smiled his head tilted to the side. "Its hard sometimes I guess but my brother has never lied to me. He might be a cold-hearted bastard. But he never lies Kagome remember that."_

"_Okay, What about Sesshoumaru's mother?"_

"_Her and Dad fooled around I heard. She was a real high-born bitch. She had Sesshoumaru and left town. I think that is what his problem is.. She just dropped off the face of the planet not even sending him a letter or anything.. Just poof …gone," he chuckled again rubbing the back of his head. "I guess we are all in the same boat, you, me and Sesshoumaru. None of our mothers wanted anything to do with us. You know. . ._

. . . Her eyes snapped opened at the feel of someone else in the room.

She tilted her head a little and stared into Sesshoumaru's soft golden gaze. Taking in silently his look, his scent, the soft feel of his aura as the sunset behind her painting the room and him and shades of color. Like a painting he look surreal standing there looking back at her.

Is that how he understood her pain? Why he wanted to help her? _"He never lies remember that"_ He told her he loved her and wanted her to find it her heart to love him. But was that true or just his own pain talking? _"He never lies remember that"_

The last rays of the sun dyed out leaving the room dark and cool. Still the two looked at one another as if to break contact the other would disappear.

A knock at the door made Kagome blink and Sesshoumaru release a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

Something was going through Kagome's mind he was sure of it. He felt like he was being judged, that what ever was going through her mind a few minutes ago was deciding if he was worthy or not.

"Hey slow people Kouga and Ayame are getting crazy down there waiting for you guys. You know we can't start the movie without you guys Sesshoumaru what's taking so long?"

Sesshoumaru growled low a sound that Inuyasha knew well and caused him to flee from the scene. After his younger brother left he turned back to Kagome and smirked a little. "I promised you a movie without all the people right?" he held out his hand and before she could answer the smell of hot buttered popcorn filled the air.

She looked at his outstretched hand. So many possibilities lay in that hand but could she really take the chance? Was she really considering feeling the pain of death yet again? Her thoughts raced trying to come up with an answer. Than everything stopped 'what is he too me?' she looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes again and thought of everything she had done since he came back into her life. "A door," she whispered out loud.

"What about a door?"

"You," she blushed. "You ask me once how I would describe… what you are to me."

"I remember," he smiled down at her making her heart skip a beat for some unknown reason. "But a door? Really?"

"Doors let things in and … provide protection," she blushed again and looked away. Oddly she didn't know why she was blushing only that sometimes when they were this close or when he said certain things she couldn't help it.

"I can be that," he almost purred as her gloved hand slid into his. They walked into the hall toward the stairs in silence. "I was thinking after exams tomorrow we could have a picnic you and I. What do you think?" while his talk with Inuyasha didn't give him any answers on what the two where up too. It did give him some clues and if it was what he thought, it made him want to dig up the Kitsune and kill him all over again. He looked down at the girl who had his heart and felt the creature within wag it massive tail happily.

"Um … alright," she agreed looking away quickly.

That feeling of confusion again filters through to Sesshoumaru. He swallowed the growl threatening to spill out and pulled her close as they took the stairs down.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: Gone**_

The campus was packed with visiting miko and students taking exams. After the first two exams students were given a break; now instead of the classroom students sat around various courtyards eating lunch or studying for their next exam. Kouga and Ayame were the first to be finished and they found a nice shady spot in the south courtyard. It was under a tree, right where Sesshoumaru and Kagome could see them if they looked out the window.

"So stalker girl … what's wrong you've been down all morning?"

"I wanted to do an all day girls thing with Kagome you know before the dance," Ayame shrugged before taking a drink of water. "But she said no. I guess she is going to be busy you know."

Kouga chuckled and pulled one of her red ponytails. "You should know stalker girl that Kagome has a problem with lots of people all together in one place. Even when we were younger she would pick a place farthest from everyone else to sit. I don't think that has changed any, Ship seem to always encourage it." Kouga shook his head and quickly took a bite of Ayame's sandwich gaining him a frown.

"But Sesshoumaru -"

"Is too busy pounding his chest and proclaiming her his," Inuyasha laughed as he dropped to the ground beside the two.

"You …you heard?" Ayame blushed.

"Yea but don't blame him. I don't think he's ever dealt with a girl quite like Kagome before."

"I don't think any of us has," they laughed. "Where are they anyway?"

"There they are…HEY" Ayame waved them over seeing them exit the main building.

"Damn Stalker girl your eyes are getting better and better." Kouga and Inuyasha laughed at Ayame's blush.

"What up Sesshoumaru so how did it go?"

"Fine," Sesshoumaru sighed as he sat down leaving enough room so Kagome could sit behind him. She looked at Ayame sitting between Kouga's legs. She had seen her do this enough times to wonder about it. No one seems to notice Inuyasha's slight gesture but Kagome. And to Sesshoumaru's surprise Kagome settles between his legs, back against his chest. For a little while everyone was silent scanning their papers when Ayame looked up and sighed.

"What is it Stalker-girl?"

"Those Miko, they are doing it again," she brought everyone's but Kagome's attention to a group of miko that had stopped not too far from where they sat. "This morning when we arrived at school, then in between exams. I think they are stalking us or something."

"No they are not stalking us Ayame. Call it a tradition but when ever miko higher or lower visit campus they always walk where I can see them. If I was sitting somewhere alone they would come over and introduce themselves if they didn't already know me," Kagome finished in a whisper.

"Can you get them to go away its kind of creepy," Ayame whispered back.

"Not really it's sort of like …a showing respect. But with Sesshoumaru's help I can get them to move away some. Um. .would that help?"

"Sure that's just creepy them being so close. Like they think we are going to hurt you or something."

Kagome moved closer to Sesshoumaru and pulled her legs close to her body and with a sigh suppressed her aura and energy. Sesshoumaru leaned his head into her hair taking in her contented scent. "What am I supposed to do? Besides act like a shield?" his warm breath ghosted across her skin making her tremble a little.

"Flare your energy just a little like a warning," she whispered. She felt his chuckle as he did as she asked. She wasn't even aware of the laughter around her was she sunk into the feeling being created by Sesshoumaru's power, and scent. She wanted to sink into him and lose herself in the warm feeling. She heard the whispering of his thoughts adding to the warmth.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but tighten his hold on Kagome and returning the small sound of pleasure that slipped from her throat.

Inuyasha looked at his brother and Kagome with a toothy grin knowing only he was seeing something few witness before. His brother smiling a true smile of happiness mirrored a few seconds later by Kagome. The two clearly in their own world until the thought hit him.

"Ayame," he started and scratched the back of his head trying to figure out how to phrase his question. "Is it possible to only feel happiness through another persons feelings?"

"Um . . . I guess its possible but-" the bell ringing stopped anything else Ayame was going to say. The next exam was starting.

Kagome was just leaving her last exam when her phone vibrated. She hit the button and brought up the picture message it took all but a few moments between her gasped of horror and her streaking from the building. Her heart was pounding in her ears to the point she didn't see or hear Ayame as she rushed from the school and off the grounds without a backwards look or thought. .

She fell to her knees when she reached the spot in the picture, her scream echoed around the area and stopped. She felt something inside her slam shut and than nothing...

*HDA*

The school was in a panic the miko teachers were passing out one after another.

Ayame searched through the chaos for her friends and Kouga only to learn they were rushed to the hospital wing. They all passed out as well moments apart from one another.

Across town Yuu was frantic as well he and Ryuu had been in a meeting when his son stood up only to pass out.

Fei on the other hand was rushing to the hospital after the cleaning lady called him at the office. His mate Rin had collapsed and she had been taken to the nearest hospital.

"**Help her"** was whispered into their unconscious minds **"you have to help her"**

**In the darkness they raced toward a figure that seems to be dissolving into it. The dull eyes seem so familiar to them but no matter how they yelled the figure never answered.** Twenty minutes later they all jerked awake each screaming out _"Kagome"_

_*HDA*_

If asked later how they knew where Kagome was no one would be able to answer it. They would just say that they knew. The two cars rolled to a stop as the four friends jumped from the cars. They all followed Sesshoumaru into the wooded area behind the shrine. Sesshoumaru was surprised there was no barrier. The smell of smoke assaulted everyone as they reached the top of a small hill. Their eyes widen taking in the scene that greeted them. Headstones were broken and there pieces scattered around the area. Three of the graves had been dug up the shattered remains of their caskets beside the holes. Smoke rose from a blazing fire sticking out from the flames a burning hand.

They all spotted her at the same time and rushed down the hill. She was sitting on her knees in front of the fire staring blankly at a burning half of skull.

"They . . .they"

"Who . . .who would do something like this?" Ayame gasped out.

They all heard Sesshoumaru trying to get Kagome to snap out of the state she had fallen into. It was Inuyasha that noticed it first a note lying on the ground being held down by a rock.

"Hey check this out"

'**You can't hide anything from me girl. This is the last time I will ask nicely'**

Ayame moving closer to Kouga and Inuyasha that let them know something was wrong.

"What is it Stalker girl?"

"We're surrounded," Ayame whispered.

A hail of gunfire forced the group away from Kagome as a group of youkai rushed the area.

"Where did they come from?" Inuyasha whispered. No one had sensed the group at all.

"You did this," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Haha Haha of course," the group of friends looked to a dark-haired youkai missing his right hand. His laughter stopped as quickly as it started he signaled his group to take aim again. They fired yet again forcing the group farther away.

The now smirking youkai strolled up to the unaware Kagome and kicked her, knocking her to the ground and almost into the now smoldering fire.

"Pathetic," he laughed at the combined growls of Kagomes friends. _'The bitch thought she could take my hand and get away with it'_ he poked her with his foot and laughed again. "The bitch is broken. I told him didn't I boys? I told him I could break the bitch. "He kneeled down besides Kagome and stroked her face with his only hand looking into her blank eyes. "To think someone so powerful being all sentimental over a few corpse. Pathetic! Now I'm afraid its time to finish the job. What do you think?" he questioned Kagome.

He looked at Kagomes friends and gave his group the order to open fire.

Sesshoumaru leapt forward and _next no one can say for sure what happened. Ayame would say later she saw a black shadow, and Kouga would say he smelled acid. Inuyasha would tell everyone he saw Kagome attack. But who believes him anyway. _

Ryuu and his father rushed over the hill and came to a dead stop having to cover their noses. The smell of blood and acid hung heavy in the air along with burning flesh. Their eyes widen taking in the bloody carnage before them and in the center of it sat a very bloody Kagome rocking back and forth, eyes wide and blank. Everyone including Inuyasha, Ayame, Koga and yes even Sesshoumaru on the ground bleeding.

Ryuu wasted no time in dropping to his knees beside his big sister in tears.

"Ryuu?"

"She not here Father. . . She… she's gone"

"What happened here Ryuu? What did you see back there?"

"Nothing father after she runs over the hill…there's nothing"

Yuu shook his head as he checked over the four friends for a pulse. He sighed with relief, there was no way he was going to call Inu Tashio and tell him his sons had died. Pulling his phone he called the police and the pups' families. Yuu swallowed thickly and turned to his little dragons quickly making up his mind. "Take your sister to our home Ryuu hurry before anyone comes. We'll figure out this mess once these four get seen too"

"Right" and with one last look over the carnage Ryuu lifted his big sister into his arms and walked away frowning. He felt real fear for the first time about his big sister. He knew better then anyone about her fragile state of mind when it came to Shippo's family. Lady and Lord Sano took care of her in a way becoming her family. Lord Sano was a physician; he tried to heal the wounds inflicted by her real family. Lady Sano was a psychologist; she tried to fix the wounds inflicted mentally by that same family. And they were making progress to until Rasan blew back into town. Weeks later they ended up dead a car bomb no one charged or found. But he knew and Kagome knew it was Rasan. He was the only one with something to gain.

Ryuu sighed as he drove away from the shrine passing the emergency youkai unit and the police. He looked in the rear view mirror at Kagome. If he didn't know better he would have thought she was sleeping. But he knew this is how it started last time after a while from no eating or real sleep everything within her will start to shutdown until she was comatose yet again. She almost died. He couldn't understand what brought her back from the edge. Ryuu wiped the tears from his eyes.

"No, I swear if I have to tie my soul to your's big sister I will not let you suffer like that again. Fei will not stop me this time I swear it"


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: Three souls + One**_

Fei slammed his hand down on the table in the waiting room and gave the officers a hard stare.

"I have lied to Lady Sano to get her to leave her home so you can find this bastard. I have given the High Youkai council every excuse in the book and still you have nothing. This bastard dug up the Sano Family and desecrated their remains . .still you have nothing. He has a youkai and ningen army that keeps attacking my Lady Sano and still you can't find him. As of this afternoon the High Youkai council is taking charge of finding him Officer," Fei bellowed bring the eyes of everyone in the waiting room.

"Um Sir you can't do that Lady Sano is human so this falls to the Police department to handle," the officer spoke calmly.

"Lady Sano is part of the High Youkai council _Officer _so this is a youkai matter," Rin hissed softly.

"Hm where is Lady Sano we have some questions for her?" the officer spoke ignoring the statements from the two and looking around. He open his notebook and frowned. "I was told she wasn't brought in with the others"

"That is none of your concern _officer_," Fei hissed taking his mates' hand the two moved back to where Inu Tashio sat waiting on the doctor. Ayame, Kouga and even Inu Yasha had waken up on their own. But Sesshoumaru was still unconscious and no one could find a reason. They group only suffered from a few bumps and bruises. The way Kouga explained it they had been caught by surprise. No one mention to the police what really happened, maybe they didn't want to believe it themselves.

The gathered group looked up seeing Ayame again. Kouga pulled her into his lap and nuzzled the back of her head with a sigh.

"I thought your grandfather had taken you home?"

"I told him I couldn't leave yet. With Sesshoumaru still out and Kagome missing.," she whispered low enough for Inuyasha and Kouga to hear everyone else was lost in their own world. She fell silent when a nurse poked her head into the room and told them it was alright for them to visit Sesshoumaru now. The adults filed out each offering their support to the shaken Inu Tashio.

It was well into night when the team of doctors caring for Sesshoumaru sadly faced Inu Tashio with the bad news.

"There is nothing you can do? How is this possible? My son should be immune to every poison," he raged. They had to be doing something wrong. This wasn't possible.

"I am sorry My Lord we have tried to treat him for every type of poison and venom known with no results. The poison is attacking his blood, crystallizing it, hopefully with the third transfusion we can flush it out his system. If not.." the doctor trailed off and he as well as the others shook their head sadly.

"I've only seen this once before," the youngest of the doctors spoke up. Do you remember Dr. Mia at the Tran-memorial hospital that young Kitsune. He had the same symptoms."

"Oh yes I remember but wasn't he mated to a Miko I believe. We had to transfuse him with her blood"

"Yes Yes that's the one"

"But they were mated Dr. Mu. This young male Youkai clearly isn't mated to anyone. Besides we don't even know if that girl survived. If you two would remember her mate died some time ago." all four doctors frowned. Not noticing Inu Tashio as he looked at Fei.

"Describe this miko?" Fei demanded.

"Um short with long dark hair. I remembered cause in the light it sparkled like stars in the night sky. Pale skin and oddly enough she had … one brown eye . .. one blue eye … I kid you not. Every time she would come to see her mate she was dressed in all black. No that's not right ..black and red. And quiet I never even heard her walking the halls. Do you know this miko?"

"Fei"

"I'm on it my friend give me half an hour. I'll bring the whole damn household if I have too," Fei stated kissing his mate and rushing off.

"My Lord?"

"We know that miko you described doctors," Inu Tashio stated hopeful for the first time in hours and thanking every Kami he knew for his sons choice in future mates.

"Good.. Great," the doctors exclaimed looking among themselves. "She lives, think of everything we can learn from her blood alone. With future study.."

"No.. I will not allow you to treat my son's mate-to-be like a lab rat. Try it and I will personally make sure each of you are fired and never be hired to work in a hospital, clinic, school or pharmacy ever again in your lifetime." the four doctors back away from the snarling Youkai. Besides they could run some test on the left over blood and no one would be the wiser.

"Just have the nurse page us when the young lady arrives. Um we will set up the necessary equipment." Dr. Mu mumbled before they rush away.

*HDA*

Everyone was shocked as Fei rushed in growling for Yuu. The dragons had seen him numerous times but seeing the lizard so upset had them rushing around looking for their master.

"What is it Fei? Did young moon not make it?"

"No. no Yuu I know Kagome is here we need her at the hospital," Fei hissed.

"Why.."

"It is not the time for games Yu. I know she's here. Don't make me destroy your home seeking her out because I will. That boy will not die because you are afraid for her."

"Papa Yu where are you? Everyone is scared of someth…Oh! Good evening Uncle," they both turned to Kagome's voice as she stepped into the room. She looked curious between the two. "What's wrong uncle?"

"Kagome I need you to-"

"Fei, stop she doesn't-"

"What is it uncle? Has something happened? Its not Aunt Rin is it?"

"No my hatchling its.. Sesshoumaru he's in the hospital. He needs your help right away" it took Fei but a second to realize she didn't know who he was talking about. His heart skipped a beat and for a brief moment he thought all was lost until she took hold of sleeve and pulled him from the room.

"We have to hurry. .tell Ryuu to come to the hospital"

*HDA*

Fei whispered something in her ear as she stood next to the bed looking down at Sesshoumaru. You didn't have to have power of any kind to see that Sesshoumaru was in unbearable agony. He was bear to the waist, his veins stood out black and enlarged under his pale skin. She knew it was her poisons doing this. She was amazed his heart was still beating. If he had been a lesser youkai he would have been dead hours ago.

Kagome chewed her bottom lip and brushed his sweaty bangs with the back on her fingers. She wanted to help him, she did. "But wouldn't that be taking away his choice?" she asked not realizing she had spoken out loud she was shocked to get an answer.

"I asked my son once why after one date where the other females he picked so unworthy? Do you want to know his answer?" Inu Tashio touched her arm making he look at him.

"Why," her voice soft.

"He said because they weren't you, Kagome. He made his choice after he met you and from what I have been seeing he hasn't changed his mind since." Inu Tashio offered a slight smile.

_"Com. .come b..back . . .don't go. . .Ka-go-me," _came Sesshoumaru's pained growl. He weakly reached out as if searching for her before his hand fell back to the bed.

"You'll find once Sesshoumaru makes up his mind about something nothing and I mean nothing will change it. He is only going through this courting to make sure you want to be with him."

"For me?" she mumbled. Nothing else was said as Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru. The thought of him dying hurt in ways her parents punishments never did. He who helped her, encouraged her, who wanted so many things for her. She just hoped he didn't hate her after this.

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed and did what 'fire-papa' told her. She blocked out the noises from the machines and listened to him and his body.. The rhythm of his panted breath, the sound his heart made as her poisons made its way through it. Its beat was slowing slightly. She watched from the foot of the bed as her blood that was taken tried to help. The blood bag was almost empty. But she could tell her blood alone wouldn't do the job. The black veins on his face told her so much, her poisons had made their way into almost every organ in his body by now. Unlike with Shippo she wasn't going to able to purify it. Once done her poisons would always be apart of him. She sighed inwardly _'Another thing Rasan has tainted. Will I have anything you don't ruin?'_

She uncovered his feet to the ankles and stopped hearing the youkai move toward the door. "You must stay," she spoke never looking away from the marks across his ankles. " As family you must stand as witnesses"

"Kagome," Fei started than stopped not liking the sound of her voice. She was giving herself over to the souls inside her.

"The souls within say this must be so. Since my mate-to-be is barely conscious you two must witness the marking and approve." Fei looked to Inu Tashio both were curious, so they nodded and went back to the window looking on.

She cut her thumb with a fang and drew a bloody line above each marking on his ankles.

Just as quickly she drew three bloody symbols across his chest before the tiny puncture healed.

"With these symbols and under the eyes of our elders I take you into my protection," her crystalline blue eyes took in the nod from both Fei and Inu Tashio.

"With this mark I/we give you the ability to withstand all of us. Until the time when we three become one" Both Fei and Inu Tashio could hear three separate voices speaking before she bit into his left wrist.

"This I give as a symbol of my vow to stand by your side. To honor and obey your wishes," she bit his right wrist his body jumped his pulse sped up. The two males watched as Kagome's eyes bleed a deep brown before her fangs elongated . They could tell this act was causing her pain.

She paused and looked to Inu Tashio. He was in shock looking in to her eyes as they swirled from a deep chocolate brown to a hazel. He found he couldn't look away neither could he move. Fei shook his old friend. "Snap out of it you old dog."

"I told you . .Oh, what happened?" Inu Tashio growled shaking his head.

"Didn't I tell you a few moments ago not to stare into her eyes for long periods of time?"

"What are you saying I didn- (sigh)" They both heard Kagome chuckle. It was completely dark and wicked. They glanced at her to see a vicious smirk painted across her face. She spoke minutes later her voice dark and haunting.

"Do … you … Lord of the Wesssst … agree.. To ..ussss … tak-ing … thisss … male … un-der .. Our … pro-tect-ion. To … ssstand … by … hisss .. Ssside … when … the .. Time … comesss … asss … ruler … of .. The .. Wessst?"

Inu Tashio was shaken _'she sounds like a snake Youkai. If I didn't know better-'_

" Yes, Of course I do." he spoke after Fei shook him again.

She nodded her eyes locked on Sesshoumaru's throat. His flesh seem to beg her to sink her fangs in and bite down. But she moved along quickly "Do .. You .. Fei .. Assss … head .. Of ..the ..Sssano … family … agree … with … ussss … taking … thisss … male … asss .. Mate … and Lord of the Easss-t?"

To Inu Tashio's farther shock Fei hissed back. "Yesss"

Both watched wide eyed as they witnessed Kagome elongated fangs sink into Sesshoumaru's throat. Their only thought was it looked to much like a cobra strike for their comfort level.

Kagome on the other hand was having a hard time pulling away. When his power infused blood hit her throat she purred. She drank deeply tasting everything that he was and will be in his blood. She tasted his emotions, the high of his happiness and the depth of his pain. Nothing about him was hidden from her.

She drank deeper still his blood rushed across her tongue and she tasted the emotional needs his inner beast suffered from. She took a few moments to encourages it to join with her. It played around her energy as if excited to be close to her again.

Again her instincts force her to drink deeper until she tasted the very wellspring of his power … and for a moment she stilled until their souls joined and she knew he hadn't even tapped into his true potential. It thrilled the souls within that the male they were tying themselves too still had more power none knew of. Her purr deepened. Yes, this was something they all agreed upon. Better still when he finally reached his true power together they would be unstoppable. None would be able to stand in the face of their wraith.

The souls within her smirked_. 'besides with her poisons now a part of him none would be able to mark him and live.' _with this last thought Kagome finally pulled away and gave her mark one last lick before her legs gave out. She clutched the bed sheets and rested her head beside Sesshoumaru.

"Hatchling are you well?" Fei rushed to her side. He leaned close enough to hear her whispered voice both turning wide shocked eyes to Inu Tashio.

"What .. what is it Fei?" the lizard Youkai waited until Ryuu who had entered the room walk away with Kagome. Mumbling that he was taking her for an earlier breakfast.

Fei swallowed a few times "She said that Sesshoumaru hadn't even tapped into his true power yet you old dog."

"Really now.. So it is as I thought," Inu Tashio nodded.

"Why have you never told me this?''

"I didn't think it was necessary Fei" Inu Tashio shrugged. "All Inu Youkai out grow the generations before them. It is the way it as always been. I thought you knew this. What's wrong?"

"Don't you get it you old dog. If he is still growing in power, and Kagome is still growing in power-" he didn't have to finish as he watched Inu Tashio's turned shocked eyes on him.

"What have we done Fei? What have you talked me into you … you" he snarled picking Fei up by his suit jacket. _**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

"Okay do I look like a dog to you? I don't understand all that barking and growling."

"F-f-father" came Sesshoumaru's voice cutting through his fathers angry haze. He dropped Fei and was at his son's bedside in a blink of a eye.

"Pup," he purred taking in his pup as he half heard Fei statement.

"What's done is done and can't be undone!" Fei fixed his suit jacket and sighed. "Like Ryuu your son bonded with the jewel in exchange for something. Now he is soul-bonded to Kagome and not even death will part them. Not even the Kitsune was bonded to her on that level. When finished they will be like one being. He will gain power over something he never thought possible and she will learn and become whole." Fei finished speaking before closing the door behind him. It was time to spread the news that Sesshoumaru had finally awaken.

"Wha- what was he saying father?"

"Nothing my pup. Pay no mind to …


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 : You never see it coming . . .

Rays of light crept slowly into the darken room illuminating a scruffy faced man. His 5 o'clock shadow had taken on a 5-day look. Dark hair usually tamed and combed stuck out everywhere tangled in some places, matted in others.

Out of the robes he was dressed in only his under shorts. Displayed proudly: the markings that decorated his body.

A beam of light flashed across his face. He turned left and right before succumbing to the call to join the awaken few.

Beady eyes opened and took in the tiny space. Across chipped painted walls was smeared blood, tiny fragments of glass and Jack Daniels. Rolling over he tossed back the only glass of Jack Daniels that made it through his stress relieving session last night.

He scratched his belly and sighed. This morning he hated everything. Nothing had gone right after that girl had been born.

Now he had lost his perfect home, his wife and his bank accounts had been frozen. "Damn that girl," he grumbled. "This is all her fault. Why want she just die already"

"_Because you're weak little brother"_

"Go away"

"Look_ at you driven to this pitiful state because you failed to do your duty"_

"It wasn't my fault big brother," he whined "It was the stupid youkai whining about his hand."

"_Ha ha now you are short twenty men little brother"_

"Tell me something I didn't know," Rasan hissed red flashing through his eyes.

"_You failed as I knew you would. This is divine punishment little brother for killing my son idiot,"_ Rasan whined his brothers words knocking him out of his rage. Rasan turned pleading eyes on his brother as he moved back to his perch on the dresser.

"You…told…me…I…was…forgiven…when I gave you my…son…big…brother. You said-"

"_Forget about it little brother Momiji was always an idiot. She never remembered how she placed the twins ever. But there is work to do and you are not ready"_

"You're right as always," Rasan rose and entered the bathroom. _He took the razor Basan offered him on the way._

Two hours later a cloud of steam followed Rasan from the bathroom. He wiped his hand across the dresser mirror and looked at his freshly shaven head and face, he frowned at his appearance. After all these years of fighting it back the changes were happening. His ears once rounded were now pointed markings painted his face, and body. Sometimes he didn't recognize himself.

"This is all the bitches fault, she just will not die no matter what I do," he commented while dressing, A red under-shirt, his favorite white V-neck sweater to ward off the coming cold weather and a pair of dark green jeans to finish off his look. He was delighted no one would know him out of his usual black and purple robes.

Rasan looked around the room as he spotted his brown loafers. Wasting no time he slipped them on his feet excited for the few moments of peace. He hated that his brother knew more than he did. He hated that his brother used old deeds against him. Basan always knew how to push his buttons. Kami, he made one mistake and his beloved older brother still hated him for it. Basan might toss it around a lot but forgiveness was not part of his vocabulary.

A pill bottle falling to the floor brought him out of his thoughts. His sharp eyes took in the label.

"_Thinking of taking them again little brother,"_

Rasan could hear the smirk painted across his brother's face. _"Is the guilt eating at you again? Thinking of how you killed my son instead of that bitch?"_

"No … no, how many times are you going to mention that Basan? I gave you my son…my son and you killed him, my wife and yourself."

"_Oh! Now you're growing a backbone little brother. You know it wasn't my fault. If your wife could have kept that little creature under a more watchful eye I would not have had the need to put her in her place."_

"Whatever big brother, Momiji was weak and you knew that," Rasan hissed red again streaking his eyes.

"_Ha ha ha ha ha there you go again little brother you have zero control."_

"I … have...control" he snarled.

"_Tell that to that Kikyo girl. Isn't that her eye floating in that jar over there?" Basan chuckled. "And that poor, poor Yura, I think her name is. If I'm not mistaken her eye and part of her tongue is in that jar in the bathroom." he commented mockingly._

"They were stupid little twits who thought to highly of themselves. This way they can witness what true power really is and know that they are nothing compared to me."

"_No one will know little brother the cops said a female Youkai attacked the two." Basan laughed in his brother's face._

"When I have the jewel of souls everyone even you will witness my true power." Rasan snarled and leapt through the image of his brother. Angry he put his fist through the wall. 'Why do I keep forgetting?'

"_Ha ha ha ha ha true power! You let the tales of the jewel of souls go to your head . . . ._

_*HDA*_

Rasan never noticed he was being watched. His 'men' had begun to notice he was a bit off lately. Talking to someone they could never see or feel. Fighting and screaming with something they couldn't find. Now as the lone youkai standing before the open door was seeing things were still declining. Watching Rasan throw himself on the bed and choke himself was the last straw it was time to tell the others. They would not help a madman no matter how much he was paying them.

*HDA*

"What does he want so bad that he would kill you for?" Fei ask the question that everyone gathered in Inu Tashio's study wanted to know. Rasan had been sighted but none could find him. It was like he was a ghost. Especially since his wife had been found and rushed to the hospital. 6 hours ago she had been found by her sister when she didn't show up for their lunchtime appointment. Fei and Rin had come first after hearing the news, followed by Yuu and Ryuu. Twenty minutes later Kaede had been brought to the estate. But Kouga and Ayame had already been there informing Sesshoumaru about the make-up exams. It was not strange to Kagome to see so many creatures of different species in the same room together silently. Every sofa and chair was filled and so Kagome dropped her pillow on the floor and perched next to Sesshoumaru's leg.

Sesshoumaru rubbed her back for a moment, her tingle of fear mixed with shame moved through him.

"What does he want Kagome? You can tell us"

"We will protect you Kagome and once we know what he wants we can keep him from getting his hands on it," everyone nodding agreeing with Inu Yasha for once.

"He wants what can give never be gave again," her voice small.

"What is the meaning of that child? What can never be given again?" Kaede asked.

She looked at everyone over Sesshoumaru's legs. "The Shikon, the jewel of souls"

"But Kagome that jewel has been gone for hundreds of years no one knows where it is? You have to be mistaken"

"I wish I was Kaede- sensai"

"Well if you know where it is the Miko Council will take it into our keeping. Now-"

"Did you not hear me Kaede It can never be given"

"Don't be foolish Kagome the jewel has been handed from person to person for years now." Kaede kept at her rant not playing attention. Sesshoumaru felt it but the rest of the room saw the changing of her eyes. Her brown eye bleeding blue until it matched the other. Her growl cut Kaede off everyone but Sesshoumaru stared at her as if she lost her mind.

"Foolish woman I should know what I can and cannot give since she was born with it inside her own body. Besides it is the brothers fault they can never obtain that which they wanted most."

Inu Yasha, Ayame and Kouga stared open mouth at Kagome not wanted to believe what they just saw.

"So it is true? Ship had said it but I never believed him"

"I am not like those creatures you keep inside you. That can only get out a word or two in their excitement," she rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean it's the brother's fault?" Yuu questioned wanting to finally get to the bottom of things.

"Basan went too far with his punishment. The jewel was already cracked within its hiding place, words and actions have sharp edges for a child so young. Basan's last beatings went too far and the jewel broke. The two souls within split and one fled," she stopped the room quiet.

"It is as I thought than you are not the original youkai soul," Sesshoumaru spoke.

"No, in her time of greatest need, the Youkai soul fled leaving her alone. The pure souls of the jewel panicked and did nothing. It was we the Youkai souls that anchored her to her dying body. It was we who shielded her; it was we who dug her way out of that grave. Three months it took for we, the Youkai, souls to repair the damage done and learn all that she knew to be her. But it was the pure souls that saw the damage we all were doing. Too many souls in one body. So the pure souls came up with a plan, both the Youkai and pure souls would try and meld with her soul to become one. But only the Youkai soul was accepted. Accepted and encouraged the wellspring of miko powers to grow. The pure souls where ejected over time with tiny fragments of the jewel. Four pieces four souls into creatures never to be named. While we, the Youkai, souls remained, only two of us are left and once we became one with Kagome the pure souls will lose their way back and the jewel will never be complete again. So it can never be given again."

"That's impossible" Kaede gasped everyone else stayed silent. While Sesshoumaru stroked her head everything within her felt his pride at being mated to her.

"Yet we sit here," she purred Sesshoumaru emotions pouring through her. He didn't really care what everyone was discussing. The talks they had with everyone been pointless really. He just wanted time to think about things that had happened. Three hours after Kagome had placed her mating mark in him he was released from the hospital. They hadn't had the chance to talk to each other about what happen yet. As soon as they got the house they were descended upon by Dean Kaede and the rest. All he wanted was a few minutes alone with his mate, or half mate as his father kept saying as they drove home. He thought the minute they got to the house he was going to Wisk her away to their room for a few hours. All they got was an interrogation. If they had been playing attention they would have known from the beginning what the bastard wanted. Hell, even he knew and Kagome didn't have open her mouth.

His eyes flew to the patio doors when he heard the words Kagome mumbled under her breathe.

_**Fuujin no Mai.**_

But it was too late the patio doors were blown off the hinges …


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 : Happiness is…

No one wanted to talk about what happened two days ago. But you could still feel the fear in the air around the Estate. Friends, servants, in-laws, their Dean and hell even family learned that a viscously angry Sesshoumaru was something to fear. Kagome seem to be the only one not affected by the sheer brutality in which Sesshoumaru attacked the wind Youkai.

Sesshoumaru threatens, he snarls, even snatches creatures up by the throat.

Inu Yasha shivered at the thought, swallowed, and touched his own throat.

But never had Sesshoumaru been so simply… murderous. Even when he challenged his brother things never went that far.

One thing Inu Yasha couldn't get past the sheer amount of fear in not only their father eyes, but those of Fei and Yuu as well. Three powerful Youkai so terrified of a 'pup' as they call them.

He found himself repeating those last few moments over and over in his mind. But if it wasn't for Kagome calling out to his brother's name Inu Yasha believed that Sesshoumaru would have killed Kagura. Not that anyone would have faulted him for the act. Kagura shouldn't have attacked Kagome. That tornado thing not only tore up the sitting room, it sucked Kagome right up.

Inu Yasha shivered again.

Remembering Kagome screams kept him awake these last two nights. He never in his life heard anyone scream like that. And when she stopped their hearts froze over few a few moments. Being trapped in the room with no way out added to the situation. It was also the first time his brother very energy almost chocked the life out of them. If it wasn't for Lady Rin's quick thinking they would have all died.

So lost in thought Inu Yasha almost missed the hand being waved in his face.

"Yea," he mumbled shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So how did you do?" Ayame's hyper voice chimed.

"Keh," he frowned.

Everyone had wandered away from each other in search of their grades posted on the pillars in the hall.

"Well," he looked away.

"Don't tell me . . .after all that studying"

"Inu Yasha," came Kagome's worried voice. She had stayed up late helping him study for his finals. He couldn't take it and when he faced them again he had a big cheesy grin painted across his face.

"I . . .I Passed," he laughed. "I made the Dean's list this year," he cried out throwing himself forward he lifted Kagome up and twirled her around. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have passed at all."

The group laughed even as Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome from his brothers' arms and back to his own with a slight growl. _'Mine'_

"Girl you need to give him some," Ayame laughed out.

"Some of what?" Kagome questioned still slightly dizzy.

"Some of what? Ha ha ha Now that's funny Kagome ha ha ha," Kouga laughed even as Ayame leaned over and whispered in her ear. They watched as her eyes widen as she shook her head.

"He doesn't want anything like that Ayame. Do you?" she turned to Sesshoumaru as he raised a brow in question. Knowing Ayame this was going to be good.

"Do I what?" he lean down and let her whisper in his ear.

"You both know that whispering is rude…what the-" everyone in the hall took a step back at the raise in Sesshoumaru's energy.

Everyone could plainly see his eye lids half mast, the now jagged look of his facial markings. His rumbled growl had most moving toward the exit. Inu Yasha, Kouga and Ayame both looked at the two. And Kagome seemed so caught up in what she was whispering that she didn't notice.

Sesshoumaru hands were clenched tight; the creature within him fought him for a moment. Kagome's voice whispering such sexual things did things to both of them. If he didn't know of her innocence he would swear she was trying to seduce him. But he knew better and with a few promises his beast settled. He couldn't help himself and licked his lips brushing her cheek as she pulled away.

"That and more please," he growled before he leaned down and whispered something he had been thinking about for a while and equally pleasing. He smirked as her blush spread and laughed as she rushed away.

"We will meet you guys back at the house," Sesshoumaru rumbled and slowly walked off after Kagome.

"Something tells me you shouldn't have told whatever it was Ayame," Inu Yasha laughed watching Sesshoumaru stalk Kagome out into the courtyard.

"I didn't think she would tell him," she shrugged. "Beside someone needed to give them a push. Once Sesshoumaru places his mark on her he'll be less growly." she laughed.

"I second that," Kouga added as they walked off.

Later at the Moon Estate the gang met up with a blushing Kagome wearing Sesshoumaru mating mark and a smirking Inu Youkai. They did the only thing they could think of . . .

"Congrats you guys"

"Finally damn, congrats bro"

"Welcome to the family," came Fei's voice as he stepped from Inu Tashio's office.

Sesshoumaru was worried about what Fei was warning his mate against. So he listened in to the conversation. As usual Kagome stood silent as Fei spoke. He watched from the corner of his eye as Fei cupped Kagome's chin in his large hand.

"I have always encouraged you my Hatchling. . . Never questioning you too much about you choices. But I would like you to answer me this one question my little hatchling. You know pain and suffering, you know brutality and all its evils…but hatchling do you know what happiness is?"

They were both shocked as she raised her eyes to meet Fei's and smiled. A smile that could clearly be seen in her eyes. "Happiness is … Sesshoumaru," she stopped and looked to Sesshoumaru for a minute. She felt when he entered the room even if he was suppressing his aura and energy. His emotions always flooded her system like sunlight into a darken room. She found herself awed that anyone could feel so many emotions and still remain standing. Stranger still half never showed on his face at all but still they flooded her system. Sesshoumaru's emotions were addictive like the candies that Ryuu gave her once a year on the anniversary of her becoming a Miko. Some she knew nothing about or how to deal with them, but they still gave her such a warm pleasant feeling in the pity of her stomach. His emotions over shadowed the voice that told her this was wrong. He was her door way to such new things her. . Her eyes snapped back to Fei.

"That's-"

"Happiness is when he looks at me and sees only me. Happiness is when he holds my hand and whispers that he loves me. Happiness is . . . Being able to feel his love without any disgust what so ever. Happiness is the way Sesshoumaru makes me a turkey sandwich with his own two hands cause he says the cook doesn't make it right," She smiled wider. "Happiness is being confused, and Inu Yasha saying it's alright all the while giving me small helping phrases that no one else hears. Happiness uncle is hanging out with three creatures who act like I am as normal as they are. They include me in jokes I don't understand and after all they have seen they still treat me the same. And none of that would have been possible without Sesshoumaru. He is my happiness in a way that Shippo never was." she finished with a slight tear in her eye. Fei simply smiled his toothy grin as he hugged Kagome.

"I will never say anything bad about the Inu Youkai again," Fei laughed. "Well since you are in such good hands I guess you have no more need for this old lizard."

Sesshoumaru couldn't hear what she said to Fei but he saw the big grin and the twinkle in the eyes of the Lizard as he left. Kami, how he loved that female. . .

He watched as she touched his mark lost in thought. He didn't need their connection to know what she was thinking about. They might not have gone all the way but he did give her something to think about. When she was ready she would come to him. For the first he found himself thanking the Kitsune fool. Because now he was the first to touch and kiss every inch of his females soft flesh. He smiled. But now wasn't the time they had a movie to watch.

He caught her eye. They stared at one another for a moment. Thru their connection he didn't hesitate to let her know how he felt. "You gonna to stand there all night?"

"Nope I got better things to do," she laughed and took his hand. '_**Happiness is**_ . . .' she sighed inwardly snuggling between Sesshoumaru's legs to watch the movie. _**'Did we ever tell you. . we like this' **_the souls within her rumbled back to her. She smiled as his arms settled around her.

"Pass the popcorn Stalker girl"

"Shut up Kouga the movie is starting" the main character was already running from something.

"You shut up Inu Yasha" a scream echoed from the TV.

"Both of you Shut-up" the opening credits rolled.

"Don't tell me to shut up. . just take the stupid popcorn" the police arrived on the scene of the crime.

"All of you shut up" Sesshoumaru growled from the floor to the sofa behind him and Kagome. Grabbed the popcorn from Ayame and settled it on Kagomes lap.

**'_Happiness is being around these creatures' _**Kagome giggled and turned her attention back to the movie while munching popcorn.


	24. Chapter 24

I hope you guys like this chapter R/R please. Some feedback would be nice. The dance is next and, things with Rasan are going to get ugly. Hopefully nothing else comes up to stop me from writing.

Chapter 24: **Rasan's at it again**

Sesshoumaru had been talking too Fei, his father and the youkai police squad as he paced. The burning of his beloved mates' shrine had been the breaking point. The human squad was doing nothing and his beloved angel was suffering.

As he paced he growled.

The day started out wonderful they had just left the mating office-papers in hand. When Kagome decided they were going to get some more of her clothing, and check on her home. The scene they came upon was a shocking one.

Whoever had done the deed had broken the tori gate to splinters and set the shrine ablaze. Only half the building was saved, the other reduced to ash. The fire department was surprised even that much of the building was saved. Sesshoumaru was just thankful the wolves grabbed Kagome before she raced into the inferno.

Later she was inconsolable, and Sesshoumaru witnessed for the first time the worst panic attack in the history of the world; leaving him no choice but to call the doctor. The doctor put her to sleep claiming that rest was what she needed.

'That was hours ago' he noted looking again at his father mantle clock.

To him the police weather youkai or human were useless. For kami-sake all they wanted to do was ask a lot of questions about things that were none of their business. Just once he would like for someone to tell him they caught the bastard. Because if this was the older days the elders' spoke of he would be able to track that bastard Rasan down and rip him to pieces. Without all this talking and red tape (sigh) it was useless.

The tightness in his chest gave him pause. For a moment he couldn't take in air. As quickly as it came it was gone and he knew something was wrong. He trained his senses on his mate in the room above him. Something wasn't right. He was out the door and up the stairs before anyone could question him. His mate, his angel was more important than some stupid questions.

*HDA*

She tossed and turned, sweating and mumbling, caught in the nightmare again.

_Shippo covered her eyes as Fei drove them somewhere. 'Shippo' her voice caressed his mind. _

'_It's a surprise' his voice in her mind gleeful. _

"_Keep your eyes closed," he whispered as the car stopped. She trusted him to lead from the car and across a peddled walkway. The sun warmed her body, the warm breeze spoke to her of flowers, lots of grass and trees. There was even a hint of water. Whatever he was showing her had to be grand indeed. She sighed Shippo always showed her such wonderful things. She waited patiently until he told her to open her eyes. The sight that greeted her was amazing a large tori gate gleamed in the daylight like a beacon. The shrine beautiful in its colors it called to her – home- is what it said. The endless fields of flowers and trees calmed her soul. She looked to her mate in question._

"_This is to be our home my heart," he smiled. The proud, pleased look he graced her with at her touch of happiness showing through his forest green eyes. _

_But her happiness turned to horror as before her eyes Shippo begun to bleed from a hole between his eyes. The once gleam of the tori gate became broken and splintered. Her beautiful home burned__,__ the flames reaching high into the sky. The heat from the flames licked her skin. The black smoke choked her lungs bring tears to her eyes._

_Everyone walked around her uncaring of her pain._

She woke in a panic the feel of the flames still licking against her skin. Air swooshed from her throat she felt as if she couldn't draw a breath. As if, Rasan again had that plastic bag on her head squeezing it tighter with each passing minute. A surreal brightness settled on everything making it hard to focus. She rolled into a ball one hand tightening on the pillow the other fisted at the center of her chest.

Reliving the burning of her beloved home again pushed her over the edge. The flames burned hotter, the bag shrunk, sucking tight over her mouth and nose every time she tried to draw a breath.

Spinning, spinning, the room was spinning out of control. Air she needed to get some air.

Sesshoumaru burst into the room with Fei and his father right behind him. The two froze in shock at the horrifying scene. Kagome's powers flared to life painting the room in an eerie glow. Sweat poured off her face soaking her hair and clothes. Her pale blushing lips seem to be a deep dark color, air whooshed from her lips in sicken gurgles. They watched her body locked up and jack-knife as she struggled. Neither had witness anything like this.

InuTashio had to bodily remove Fei from the doorway; the anger pouring off the lizard was doing nothing to help the situation.

"You must calm down Fei"

"T-That Bastard he did this Inu I know he did," Fei hissed, red streaking his eyes. "He hurt my hatchling Inu…my hatchling and there's nothing I can do to help her. Did you see that ..she..she. Oh Kami," Fei slipped to his knees shaking.

*HDA*

Ayame and Kouga walked in as the youkai police and Fei were leaving.

The mood in the moon household was grim. And Ayame being Ayame pulled her laptop from its bag and laughed. "We should game. Kagome Inuyasha said you have a character. We should level her up. If we all party we can kill just about everything," she laughed again and looked around.

"Let's do it" Inuyasha rushed off to get his laptop.

"What level are you?" Kouga laughed.

"five," Kagome blushed.

"Wow you're a real manic Kagome" Kouga couldn't help it and laughed harder.

"That's my female a real killing machine hahaha" Sesshoumaru joined in. Inu tashio left the room shaking his head; he would never understand this gaming thing. But if it made them laugh like that he was alright with it.

After almost collecting every snack in the house they all booted up their computers and started playing. Between Ayame screaming kill it, Inuyasha saying no not that button Kagome, and Kouga growling hey that was our kill, several hours had past. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe they lost Kagome like eight times only to find her again trying to fight off something and to his surprise laughing about it. And Kagome well she couldn't believe what a fun time she was having and seemingly doing nothing. But their excitement at what was happening, even if she didn't know if it was good or bad, had her playing just a bit harder and laughing. No one got mad at her when she died; they just waited on her to revive, and cheered her on in the next fight. She couldn't remember when she had so much fun, but after two more hours went by she had, had enough.

"I can't do it anymore guys," she sat back.

"Me too, what level are you now Kagome?" Inuyasha cracking his knuckles questioned.

"70"she smirked.

"Holy shit really"

"woohoo I knew you could do it Kagome," Ayame cheered. "I told you Kouga Partying rocks"

"Well Sesshoumaru helped me kill that level 80 goblin thing that last time you guys lost me," she blushed.

"Well they would've caught up if they wouldn't have all jumped into a different portal. Besides I couldn't let something hurt my little Mage," he smiled. "Is this your way of saying you don't want to marry my Berserker?" he laughed at her blush.

"Hell, I wouldn't marry that thing its ugly. Don't marry that thing Kagome," Kouga laughed ducking Ayame as she tried to hit him.

"Well… maybe next time. You know my mage is kind of young to be getting married," she patted his arm.

"That's wrong even after saving you; you still think he's ugly. Look at him he's heartbroken," they all laughed as Sesshoumaru made his character fallout.

"Aww I don't think he's ugly . . he's . . . dangerous. But don't you think he'll be better off if he marries a Rogue"

"Hey I married Kouga's Knight"

"Then Inuyasha's Ranger will be lonely he's not married."

"Hey, I married a Cleric naughtygirl69 last week. So there," he stuck his tongue out at Kagome.

"Okay . .okay when we all play again my mage will marry your berserker. Happy now"

He kissed her hand, "I don't want there to be any place where you're not mine," he growled.

"Okay, well come on Kagome the boys will clean up. We have to do something to that mane of yours for tomorrow night." Sesshoumaru froze he didn't know how he was going to do it, Go a whole night without Kagome by his side. What if she had a panic attack? What if she had one of those dreams? Sure he had told Ayame to grab Kouga and come over, he had also ask her if she would help Kagome relax after what happened earlier she was more than willing. But now he was having doubts. He took in her laughter as Kouga, Ayame and Inuyasha argued. Before he could say anything Ayame was already pulling Kagome from the room.

"I guess were cleaning up," Kouga chuckled. "So how is it being mated Sesshoumaru?"

"Ayame getting after you again Kouga?"

"No but you can tell me the real reason you had Ayame kidnap me. I know it wasn't because you needed Kagome to be relaxed. You can do that on your own," they sobered and Sesshoumaru growled. "You think something is going to happen tomorrow at the dance?"

"Of course what better way to catch Kagome unprepared."

"Have you tried to get in touch with Ryuu?"

"No answer. Lord Yuu said he hasn't called either"

"And you think something is wrong?"

"Of course idiotic wolf Ryuu calls Kagome like every day. For him to not call in like a few days something has to be wrong"

"Didn't know you cared Inuyasha"

"She is my sister, DUH"

"Whatever. So did you tell your father?"

"Yes and Fei the youkai police has promised to be on campus. But I don't believe that will discourage Rasan. The Estate has too much protection for him to come here. So the school of the most logical place, with all the students, and parents he would easily blend in."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't been there a time or two already"

"So what do you want Ayame and I to do?"

"I need you and Ayame to get the word around to keep an eye out for Rasan, and to keep an eye on my mate. You both know how Kagome can disappear. I don't want there to be a place she goes that someone didn't see her."

"You think he'll try to separate her from us?"

"That coward want take us all on"

*HDA*

Late in the night Sesshoumaru was tossing and turning when his door opened.

"Kagome," he questioned sitting up. He watched as she shuffled into the room and stood at the foot of the bed. "What's wrong? Did you have another dream?"

"It's not working," she whispered picking invisible threads off the large t-shirt she had on.

"What's not working?" Sesshoumaru asked confused.

"This shirt smells like you and all but it's not helping me sleep at all. . . I'm sorry did I wake you up? I'll just . . ."

"Come to bed Kagome," he pulled back the sheets. "What is that in your hair?"

"Rollers Ayame's doing something to my hair. She says they have to stay in overnight," she giggled and settled on her pillow with a sigh.

"I'm sure you're going to be beautiful just don't make a habit out of wearing those things to bed," he yawned and pulled her closer. Both were asleep within moments.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 : Even Death ?

The log of Sesshoumaru Moon

Well tonight is the night. I can feel it. I will make her mine for all time, after the school dance. I sometimes forget this is all new to her, my angel is all logical about this of course. Her first words on the subject was she wasn't afraid because she knew we will fit. That there should only be momentary pain because it would her first time though she had no barrier because of childhood issues. Strange right?

Secondly, she commented that by my scent and aura I was in perfect shape and therefore I was the perfect male to mate with. I almost laughed but oddly I felt turned on that she was so instinctual about the subject. I mean come on this is sex we were talking about, and she was so laid back about it.

She even went farther saying by my scent alone she could tell I was no virgin and should know how to get my 'own' pleasure from her body. I didn't know what to say at first. I ask what of her pleasure? She commented that sex was just for male's pleasure and producing pups. Females only gain pleasure from birthing healthy pups. I wanted so bad to ask if we were living in the dark ages or something. Because that is just something a female from then would say. But she of course told me that is what her mate's mother told her. Okay wasn't that female a head shrink or something, wouldn't she know what something like that would do to a female like my Angel. It upset me of course not that I let my angel see it or feel it.

But nothing she said changed my mind tonight will be the night. If I can't tell her I'll show her again and again until I prove my point. I can't wait until she smells of nothing but me.

Okay change of subject… if I keep thinking and writing about my angel I am going to need another extra icy shower. And I've had three already since this morning.

After graduation father has graciously given me permission to take my mate to his summer home in the mountains. I am thinking two or three weeks away, the mountain air and rolling green hills should impress my mate. I have even planned for a few nights worth of moonlight strolls, picnic's by the lake and a few lazy days where I can wait on her hand and foot. I have it all planned out. And nothing can go wrong I've even planned for InuYasha, Ayame, and Kouga to visit us the last week of the month.

With everything in place we only have to get through this dance and we have the rest of our lives to live peacefully. If I don't kill my little brother beforehand that is . . .

Signed off. . . .

Sesshoumaru snatched open the door "For the love of … What … Wow," he stood stunned staring down at Kagome. Who blushed under his intense stare. Neither noticed the other three teens laughing in the background.

"Is it that bad?" she twitched playing with a curl.

"Only if bad meaning good applies. Wow. Every time I think you can't look any more beautiful," he watched her eyes shimmer an intense blue before they settled back to their regular color. Her eyes lined in black shimmered along with her long lashes the silvery eye-shadow giving her eyes another worldly appearance. Gone was the blood-red of her lips in its place her bubblegum pink lips shimmered and glowed in such a way that made him want to kisses her endlessly. Her long raven mane hung up in little tiny ringlet curls making her adorable as well as the look of a goddess.

Right when he was about to give in to his urges and kiss her senseless Ayame squeezed between the two. She was shaking her head. "No way Sesshoumaru it took me hours to get her just right," causing Kouga and InuYasha to laugh again. "Besides lunch is ready and your father wants us all at the table now"

Sesshoumaru growled not liking that he was being denied his females affections. It sent InuYasha and Kouga fleeing down the stairs. Ayame turned "don't growl at me Sesshoumaru Moon. Come on Kagome and leave alone." She pulled the stunned Kagome across the hall and down the steps.

After lunch Sesshoumaru made some calls, everyone could tell they upset him. While Kagome sat through a talk with both the youkai and human police. Neither was happy or relaxed by the time it came time to leave came around.

"I hate that you can't come InuYasha"

"It's fine besides I'll see you guys after for dinner. I got the reservations all ready. It's a cool ass place you'll love it."

"It won't be any fun without you"

"It'll be okay. Just stick close to Sesshoumaru in case that sicko shows up again. He'll protect you okay?"

"Come on Kagome or we will be late," came Ayame's voice from inside the limo.

"Okay.. I will InuYasha"

"And tell Sesshoumaru if you're still feeling like something going to happen. He'll get you out of there quick"

"Okay," she spoke uneasy before climbing into the limo as well.

***HDA***

After the opening ceremony the dance started. Cardboard trees and animals decorated the rooms loud music pumped through the large space forcing Kagome to move farther back into the second room away from it. She had seen Fei and Rin among the sea of faces. Fei loved to stare down teachers at family functions. Ayame taught her a few dances, Kouga tried to introduce her to a few of the other white wolves that Ayame knew and all the while Sesshoumaru had been by her side. Silently enduring the whole thing neither could shake the bad feeling they had.

***HDA***

"Humans are so breakable," the youkai murmured after dropping the human police officer walking away with disgust written all over his face.

"These youkai officers are even worst. How do they except these weaklings to keep us out?" Another youkai commented dragging his body behind a bush. More than half the officers were either out or dead. The campus was being surrounded by youkai and human alike.

***HDA***

"Do you know what this is?" Rasan pulled the black blade from its sheath. It glowed under the light of the full moon. Ryuu was instantly filled with terror after seeing it. Never in all his years had anyone pierced his flesh but his big sister. And that was only for the ceremony they performed. His eyes widen 'did Rasan know? How could he, no one but Fei and his father knew.' But he knew every blue dragon knew and feared the obsidian blade. The volcanic glass was the only material that could be sharpened thin enough to make it between the scales that made up blue dragon flesh. Ryuu shivered.

"Have you guessed… its sole purpose is to pierce the flesh of blue dragons. HA ha ha ha ha . . . shocked are we? Though no one knew your little secret did you? Servants talk _Lord Ryuu _and walls have ears," Rasan laughed as he turned the blade over in his hands. He was finally going to end things. He would put that little bitch in the grave before the night was over.

"I paid your fathers personal maid a lot of money to find out you and that bitches secrets little dragon. Ryuu the dragon who doesn't fight, Ryuu connected to the bitch Miko. But how I ask myself? He feels her pain, her wounds, yet she feels nothing. But that's wrong isn't it little dragon? She feels your pain doesn't she? She receives your wounds while you heal instantly with little to no pain," Rasan watched again satisfied as Ryuu's eyes widen again.

As if finally it registered what Rasan had planned.

Ryuu prayed, he prayed to every god he knew that his big sister was far enough away that any wounds she received would be minimal. He was glad he never shared that information out loud to anyone. He also made a promise _'if we make it out of this alive. I'll skin that bitch Aku'_

"She is so tiny when compared to you … dragon. Do you think she'll survive your wounds," Rasan snarled. Red seeping into his eyes at the thought of hurting his prey. Finally he had found a way to make her pay for her sins. He knew once he started she would come. 'let her come, let the bitch see I have the power over her destruction. This night she will die'

"Spread everyone out Sato it time to make our presence known"

"You heard the man boys lets show these fools how we party," the clearing emptied leaving Rasan and Ryuu alone.

***HDA***

Kagome stumbled when her connection to Ryuu just popped out of nowhere. Sesshoumaru noticed the blood before anyone.

"What's wrong?" he pulled her to the side.

"Ryuu," she howled in pain grabbing her shoulder. The smell of her blood caused all the youkai in the gym to stop and look her way. At the same time the twin Miko burst through the double doors running straight for Kaede.

"Rasan Lady Kaede Rasan is here" they panted for breath. That's all it took for Kagome to move with Sesshoumaru following they slipped out the door. Determined to find Ryuu. Youkai burst into the gym the second the door closed throwing everyone into an out an out brawl for their lives.

Outside Kouga and Ayame took out every human who tried to get too close. Sesshoumaru was trying his best to protect his mate and keep an eye on her in case she fell. He could feel the pain she was in. he could feel her heart as it took a slow beat and then sped back up again. He knew Kagome couldn't keep walking to much longer and she all out refused to be carried. He saw her stumbled a bit before she was up right again and all the while his whip never once missed a target.

Kagome thought only of saving Ryuu as she stumbled forward. She paid no mind to the going on around her. The pain of something sharp tearing into her flesh kept her from blacking out. Each time her head would get fuzz the feeling returned pulling her back from the edge but never once did she cry out. She was cursing herself for not looking for Ryuu earlier, her little brother always came right back after a business trip. He called her own the phone the minute the plane landed, by the end of the day he had told her about his whole trip including females that winked and or kissed him. She knew something was wrong but was interested in Sesshoumaru's emotions. _'Damn it'_

A tree caught her before she fell, her bloody handprint painting the ancient bark. Her back hit the tree and she slide to the ground panting for breathe. She was on her feet moments later moving forward not noticing Sesshoumaru close behind her. She limped past more trees before she stopped hugging the tree her eyes lite on Ryuu bound his clothes slashed to ribbons. Rasan close behind him knife held high.

"Rasan," Kagome hissed.

"I see you're still alive but I can remedy that. "He plunged the knife into Ryuu's chest with enough force Kagome flew backward in a tree. She slipped to the ground bleeding badly. Sesshoumaru blindly attacked Rasan as Ayame rushed to Kagome and Kouga to Ryuu. Sesshoumaru enraged slashed at Rasan only to miss. Rasan laughed red seeping into his eyes. "I'll kill you" dancing away from him.

To Kagome it all seemed like a strange dance between Sesshoumaru and Rasan until blackness painted the edges of her vision. Ryuu entered her line sight and she saw the tears that streaked his face.

"Hang on big sister. I know it hurts but you have to hold on"

"I-I . . .am . . .sorry," she whispered. " . . . break . . .a . . .promise"

"No no you won't big brother won't let you. You've never broken a promise. You won't start now," he cried out.

"What is she talking about?" Ayame asked over the growling and howling from Rasan and Sesshoumaru.

"Nothing cuz it's not going to happen. I won't let you go. Do you hear me? I won't let you," he howled.

"I . . .love . . .u . . .lit-tle. . .one," her voice died out as her eyes closed for the last time.

"Stop playing with him Sesshoumaru Kagome needs help . . . bad," Kouga roared watching as Sesshoumaru's claws rip through Rasan's leg as he tried to kick him.

"_Hello little one" Lady Death sighed sitting down beside Kagome. "Your soul has called out to me again. Are you ready to come with me little one? Away from all the pain and suffering. Away from all of this madness"_

"_I can go with you now?"_

"_Of course little one. You will not cross over but walk with me for all eternity. Would you like that? Never to feel the pain of life ever again"_

"_I woul-"_

"_Kagome . . .Kagome wake up" blasted across the field._

Her eyes open to five sets of worried eyes trained on her.

"Welcome back young one. Okay Kira let's get her to the truck than the hospital" everyone rushed behind the EMT's and to their cars. No one paid attention as Rasan was loaded into the opposite ambulance. They were too busy because as the doors closed Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat because he felt Kagome's heart stop again. It took Fei, Yuu, his father and Kouga to hold him as the last set of Youkai EMT's tranquilized him. In the back of the limo his father held him trying to comfort him.

"_Are you ready to come with me little one?"_

"_What about Sesshoumaru?"_

"_Do you really want to be there when he wakes up and don't want you anymore?"_

"_No," Kagome sighed._

"_He can never care for you the way I do little one. You'll be my immortal sister until time ends and beyond. Never will you feel mortal pain or disappointment again. His promises mean nothing. He will break that vow he made soon and you will be alone again. Do you want that?" Lady Death sadly laid her hand on Kagome's shoulder and looked deep in her eyes. "Haven't I always come when you called me? Spoken to you and cared for you until you went back into your mortal life?" Lady Death waved her hand behind Kagome blocking her away from the two remaining youkai souls. She watched as they cried out and tried to break through the barrier between them. _

"_Yes, you have," came Kagomes reply pulling Lady Death back from her stare across the room. Everything changed and darkness painted the edges of everything. "But I know nothing about collecting souls." Kagome finally noticed the changes around her. Gone from her room. They stood in a field of flowers a small house stood off in the distanced in front of a small lake. It was beautiful._

"_This one will teach you little one. You will dwell in my home until time comes. Do you see it just there?" Kagome smiled as Lady Death pointed to the small home down the hill. Her soul felt the tug to return to the darkness. Kagome looked back into the darkness and saw the small hospital room. Her body lying there and shook her head. She looked back at the small house at the bottom of the hill and froze. _

"_I don't know . . . . . ._


	26. Chapter 26

Things to know:

Wyrmling is a young Dragon

Wyrm is an adult Dragon

Blame my Mp3 player for the fluffiness. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. One more and its done.

**Chapter 26: The things you have to do.**

"If this next time fails I am not letting them do it again"

"You can't do that Fei. You have to give her a chance. She's come back from worst"

"My pup is her mate it's his call"

"As her guardian I override everything. It too late the papers have been signed," Yuu and Inu Tashio turned to Fei. He sighed as he turned from the window. "She always said she was so tried. I never understood until now. I will not let my hatchling, my lady suffer any more." They both gasped as he walked away.

"_FEI YOU CAN'T DO THIS_," Yuu howled.

"Think of my pup of Ryuu this will kill them," Inu Tashio snarled.

"Please keep your voices down," a nurse snapped.

"It's done," Fei sobbed turning the corner. Yuu turned to Inu Tashio with tears in his eyes.

"We can't just let him kill my wyrmling. What are we going to do Inu?"

(sigh) "I don't know Yu. Sesshoumaru is in no condition to argue," he looked back through the window at his pup talking to Kagome and sighed again. 'This will kill him for sure'

Sesshoumaru was in bad condition having not slept in days. He wanted to stay awake incase Kagome woke up looking for him. He kissed her hand again and laid his head on her leg.

"Please come back to me my angel," he whimpered. "They're rebuilding our house nicely. It will be perfect in no time. But you have to wake up," he listened to the heart monitor and sighed.

He couldn't help it; he's eyes closed and he was asleep in minutes. Moments later his eyes shot open as he jumped up. He looked around everything was silent nothing moved. He looked and saw his father and Yuu standing just by the room window. And looked back to see his body lying there his head resting on Kagome's leg. Darkness painted the edges of the room, screams came from one side. He stepped closer and stopped.

"No not that way," he turned to see Shinitama standing on the other side. "This way hurry"

"Shinitama what is going on? I can't leave Kagome"

"You have to hurry young one or Kagome will never come back." That kicked him into motion. He took one last look at Kagome and his body before following her into the quiet darkness. "You are a hard one to make sleep young one. Days I've been waiting for you"

"What's wrong with Kagome?"

"Always to the point. Lady death has taken her into her domain. You have to get her back"

"What"

"It is true young one even Lady Death wants our guardian. Her soul is a powerful thing and Lady Death wants it for her own"

"Everyone wants her soul why? It can't be that powerful"

"Her soul has the ability to wipe out life on a massive scale if she chooses to. But that is not why death wants it"

"Why" he asked shocked.

"As a punishment for her crimes Lady Death is doomed to be alone until she can find a powerful soul that will, willingly give up their life to be with her. The connection is fading the longer she is gone from her body. Soon she will not have a way back. Save her, free her soul," they stepped up to a barrier that surrounded a beautiful meadow. "Lady Deaths domain"

"What can I do against Death?"

"Your soul is connected to that of the guardians. You can go everywhere she can. Find the guardian and get her to touch you and she will see you speak the truth"

"Why can't you go"

"I am no longer connected to the guardian only to you young one. Hurry now time is running out," he nodded and stepped through the barrier into the meadow. He saw other souls trying to break through with no luck. But now wasn't the time he had to hurry. He raced forward in a flash he was down the hill and called out to her when he saw her. She stood outside a small traditional style house.

"KAGOME," he called again and in a flash he was standing behind her. After a moment she turned to him.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?"

"I came for you," he reached out to touch her face only she stepped back.

"Get away from her," Lady Death stepped in front of Kagome. "Leave her alone mortal"

"Why," Kagome spoke "Go back you don't belong here."

"You don't either my angel. When you die I will join you. There is nothing left for me over there."

"DON'T SAY THAT YOU HAVE FAMILY THAT NEED YOU."

"Leave now mortal before I make you," Lady Death spoke only to be ignored a again.

"You have family too, people who need you. Will you leave us so easily?"

"Just go away Sesshoumaru (sigh) . . . you'll find happiness one day," she turned.

"There is no one else for me angel, only you in my heart and soul"

"Don't say things you don't mean"

"Leave us mortal . . . go into the house my sister"

"No Kagome don't listen to her. What about Ryuu and InuYasha would you leave them?"

"What do you want form me?"

"To come back to me or let me stay with you"

"So you can wake up one day and decide you made one of the biggest mistakes of your life. And then what I'll be alone again. No thank-you at least Lady Death knows she wants me to stay with her forever and means it"

"4 years," in a flash he was around Death and in front of Kagome again.

"What?" she stumbled back.

"That's how long I waited for you to come back to me. 4 long years and there has never been another for me but you. Why would I change my mind? If you don't believe me . . . touch me. Soul to soul; no lies only the truth," he held out his hand. Her hand inched forward but Death slapped his hand away.

"No my sister don't do it he only speaks lies"

"You speak lies onna. Did she tell you, you have to give up your life willingly?" he hissed.

"What? I am not giving up my life"

"You are and she knows the longer you are here the more your connect to your body is fading. Once you enter her house your body will die and there will be no going back for you"

"No way you can know that"

"Don't believe him. She can leave if she wants too. It's her choice to remain here with me mortal"

"I have never lied to you my angel," he held out his hands again. Kagome looked from Death to Sesshoumaru not knowing who to believe, who should she trust. Lady Death wouldn't even touch her after the entered the barrier, yet Sesshoumaru was offering. She had touched his soul before and loved what she found. What should she do?

Death rushed forward but it was too late Kagome's hand touched Sesshoumaru's and they both disappeared. His soul singing songs of love and devotion.

"**_KAGOME PLEASE_**," Death roared.

They appeared outside the barrier and gathered the other two souls. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe how different they were from Kagome, one tall and slender a Kitsune for sure, the other more animal than anything a Inu if he was seeing right. They walked through the darkness and back into the hospital room. The other two saying nothing slipped back into Kagome's body easily. Kagome paused.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Don't you hate me for taking away your choice to find another?"

"I can't hate you my angel. With you is where I want to be," he drew her into a kiss. Their souls humming with excitement and love for one another.

"Hurry young one she's coming," he pulled away and helped her onto the bed before returning to his body. Lady Death came through the darkness as his eyes shot open. The heart monitor was the first thing he heard as he looked around. _'it was just a dream'_ he thought before her hand tighten around his.

He sat up "Angel," his heart pounded in his chest.

"Hmm," his heart skipped a beat before that one brown eye/one blue eye opened. He couldn't help it as he pulled her into a blazing kiss. . .

The heart monitor went off in room 214 and everyone rushed to the room and blasted through the door ready.

Yuu, Fei and Inu Tashio seeing this rushed down the hall. The curtains were being closed.

Everyone left the room blushing and rushing away as the three looked on.

"What happened?" Fei demanded.

"Um . . . it was a false alarm. The young lady is fine." Fei didn't believe her and burst into the room but closed it as quickly as he opened it.

"What is it?" Yuu questioned never seeing Fei act in such a way.

"Spread the word Yu our hatchling is awake"

"WOOHOO," Yuu exclaimed as he rushed away.

"Excuse me Sir please keep your voice down"

"What's happening in there you don't want me to see?" Fei cleared his throat.

"Your pup is expressing his happiness at having his mate back," Inu Tashio's eyes widen as he smiled.

"Of course, I'll go and tell the others it will be a minute or two before they can come back"

Two days later Kagome was moved to a different room. Creatures of all kinds descended on the hospital as the news spread and Kagome's room was filling up with cards, balloons and flowers all wishing for her speedy recover. Every aunt, uncle, grandmother and grandfather came to the hospital. Even creatures calling themselves cousins visited all times a day. The halls were so busy the doctors and nurses had to give everyone a certain time to visit. Kagome was shocked never knowing so many creatures cared about her.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand had the nurses running away in tears. Even the nurse they assigned to give Kagome a bath left in tears and afraid. So it was left to him through he didn't mind one bit. He was growing tired of the hospital.

Kagome slept most of the time not knowing what was happening around her, only that Sesshoumaru was there every time she opened her eyes.

InuYasha bounced into the room with a bag and an empty box. Followed by Lady Selia, Kagome's grandmother on Yuu's side of the family with a bento box.

"I've come for the next bunch of flowers and stuff," Inuyasha whispered seeing Kagome sleep again. "Dude the maids are running out of vases they say."

"Kagome wants to keep them for a while"

"Let her my granddaughter loves flowers. Now make sure she eats this young moon. That hospital garbage isn't any good for a growing wyrm"

"I will Lady Selia, my mate will be sorry she missed you again."

"Its okay young moon as long as she gets better. Besides we're planning her a party when she is released," the elder dragon smiled and place the Bento box in his hands.

"I'll call you tomorrow to tell you when we will be released Lady Selia"

"So respectful. I see me granddaughter has finally settled into someone's good hands. We look forward to your call," she winked and left.

"How do you get in peace in this place with everyone in and out I don't know. But I brought you more clothes and something for Kagome in case they release her," Inuyasha loaded up his box and grabbed another handful of balloons. "call me if you need me" he left and Sesshoumaru went back to reading his book. A few hours later the doctor came in with news.

"Since Lady Moon is doing so well and if these last x-rays come back okay. I am considering releasing her. But I don't want her lifting anything heavier than a spoon for about 2 months. _And no strenuous activities Lord Moon_. If the stitches in her heart and lung reopen I don't have to tell you what will happen. It took nothing short of a miracle to save her life; we want be so lucky next time. Your mate might heal faster than a human. But even we youkai have to be careful when it comes to internal injuries. Do we understand each other Lord Moon?"

"Clearly Doctor"

"There will be a few scripts you have to fill for pain. But like I said if the x-rays come back fine. You'll know tonight"

"Yes doctor," he stated again and silently watched over his mate until she woke sometime later.

"Sess..maru," she sighed. "hm what time is it?"

"It's late. Lady Selia brought you something to eat if you're hungry," he adjusted the bed as her stomach growled.

"I missed grandma Selia again? I got to stop sleeping so much. Did Inuyasha come already?"

"Yes but don't worry they know you need rest to heal. Are you in pain? I can call the nurse"

"A little but I am okay. (sigh) I'll be glad when I can sleep in a real bed again"

"I'll be glad when they say we can go home"

"You don't have to stay all time Sesshoumaru. I am sure Ryuu would have stayed with me"

"Did I say anything about leaving you? Now eat your food you need to keep your strength up"

"I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you"

"You didn't upset me. I just want us back at home where I can care for you properly"

The next day they were released in the evening, Inuyasha came to pick them up. And for the first time Kagome was wide awake. Her chest ached but her stomach was empty. Sesshoumaru assured her that dinner would be waiting on them when they got there. They opened the front door.

"SURPISE" was yelled out and Kagome bent over grabbing her chest, Sesshoumaru growled at the creatures gather before going to Kagome.

"Are you okay Angel?"

"They caught me off guard. The pain so gone now"

"Sorry," Ayame spoke up.

"Are you okay big sister?"

"I'm fine Ryuu just warn a girl next time," she chuckled. Everyone laughed and welcome her home. The party lasted for an hour before Sesshoumaru declared it was time for Kagome to rest. Helping her bathe he looked at the stiches with a frown. They made him want to fins Rasan and kill him all over again. His dark angel shouldn't be hurting right now. Nevertheless, it wouldn't be happening again if he had anything to say about it. He helped her into one of his button up pajama shirts and helped into bed.

After a quick kiss she laid down her eyes closing, he knew she was fighting sleep.

"Sess. . .maru"

"hn"

"You take such good care of me"

"And I always will"

"hm . . . I"

"You what angel," she yawned.

"I love you," she sighed as sleep claimed her. Her whispered words set off a riot of emotions within him. He just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too my dark angel"


End file.
